Bridgekiel to Paradise
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: Bridgette wins the grand prize for TD, and takes everyone to a place she's wanted to visit since she was a child. Though surfing was the first thing on her mind, shy Ezekiel slowly becomes what she wants most. A mature Bridgette/Ezekiel story.
1. Surf City, Here We Come

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Also, please do not rush any relationships, as this is romantic fiction and not real life.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - This is a mature story. Please do not read this unless you are of legal age (**18 or older**). And this time, you're _not_ getting any warnings. Do not read it unless you can cope those gosh darn heterosexuals going at it (sorry, only straight pairings in this story).

**Pairings** - Main pairing is **Bridgette** and **Ezekiel **(Bridgekiel). The side pairings are going to be **Tyler**/**Izzy** (Tizzy), **Gwen**/**Harold** (Gwold), and **Noah**/**Lindsay** (Nosay). Other minor pairings involve some other pairings, canon and fanon, and might be swapped around.

**Rating** - Mature for a darn good reason. Detailed descriptions of sexual scenes from first to home. Swearing is bad, with the 'F' bomb a few times. I am sorry, but they are fictional characters, and they cannot help themselves; they're young and they love to swear.

_Everyone in this story is 18 or over._

**Time Setting** - After the third season (Total Drama Musical).

All this being said, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Forced Into A Dream Vacation

* * *

--

--

--

Bridgette stared out the window of the plane, her head propped on her hand. She watched the clouds and the water below. It all looked so calm, and she marveled at it; she wondered just how fast the plane could possibly be going.

This didn't actually matter to her, because she loved everything right now. The down-to-earth girl, a mile up in the air, felt happier than she had ever been. It was a nice combination of excitement, joy, victory, and devious satisfaction.

Bridgette had won Total Drama Musical, the third and last season of the show. The prize had been ten million dollars, and she had beat Duncan in the finals; she had been thrilled, as she and him were getting along about as well as Heather and Gwen. Out of twenty-one people, more than twenty humiliating (and sometimes very painful), she had managed to win.

Then Chris Maclean had thrown her the most terrible curve he had ever thrown since the show started. Bringing out the finest of print in their contracts, he gleefully pointed out that Bridgette was not allowed to spend any of her prize money except on anything show-related; he had brought this up, with the most sadistic grin, right when she was announcing how she was going to use her money to save a local forest.

She had been so furious, she couldn't think straight. Gwen had helped her calm down, and then something struck Bridgette. If she couldn't use her money to help animals, nature, or starving people, she would just have to do something for others suffering: the other contestants of the show.

A vacation for all of the contestants, all on her, to some place she had always wanted to go. She was paying for everyone, even Duncan and Heather, to go; she couldn't just leave them, it would lay too heavily on her conscious. Even Chef Hatchet, though he scared her a little, was coming. Chris Maclean wasn't, though.

The memory was so good, it made her smile again. She had told me, on TV, that everyone was invited and paid for by her, except for him; if he wanted to come, it would have to come out of his own pocket. The look on his face had been _priceless_.

Bridgette continued to stare out the window, remembering that wonderful moment. She tried not to think about any of the bad memories, and reminding herself not to think about them made her think about them.

She sighed in regret, recalling the times when she puked and cried and swore uncharacteristically, sometimes all three at once. She had thrown a rag at Duncan during their worst argument, and she even apologized to him afterwards. Bridgette worried constantly that her mother would not recognize her, that her friends back home would be embarrassed by her.

The worst wasn't her fault, and it wasn't even on Total Drama Musical. It had been during Total Drama Action, and it started something that still made her upset thinking about it: her breakup with Geoff.

* * *

**(Flashback: Total Drama Action)**

_The fourth Total Drama Aftermath was rather lousy for Bridgette. Geoff had been more and more obsessed with fame and looking good for the camera. The surfer girl was staying quiet, letting him run the show._

_Only four contestants were left: Justin, Lindsay, Harold, and Izzy (who had snuck on again). Bridgette wanted to speak up for Harold, but Courtney and Duncan were raising such a fit over him that she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't until Duncan said, "Harold has no right to win over what he did with the votes to Courtney," that Bridgette finally got the nerve to talk._

_"Look Duncan," she snapped, "Harold tried to apologize to her multiple times when she was there. We all did things we weren't proud of-"_

_"He cheated," he snapped back, glaring at her as if she was an accomplice._

_"Oh, that's rich," Bridgette replied, crossing her arms; her temper, which was short these days what with Geoff's obsession for fame, was very short. "You're the one who stole Leshawna's immunity pass during this season, and she was eliminated for it!"_

_"Whatever," the criminal waved his hand. "Like you said," he had a mean smirk now, "we all did things we were ashamed of."_

_"Too true," Geoff said, clapping his hands. "We all regretted things. Like I regretted voting for you in the first season."_

_Bridgette didn't register this at first, then it hit her hard, like a major wave knocking her over. She looked up, her eyes slowly widening. "What... what?" she asked, her voice light. "You... you what?"_

_"Yeah, sorry to break it to you on prime-time TV," Geoff said, that sappy grin on his face, "but you should know the truth; especially when it gets dramatic and we get ratings!"_

_Bridgette stammered, nothing resembling a word coming out of her mouth. The worst part was Heather was grinning at her, so smug and triumphant. The surfer girl knew what that look was about: Heather had told her the same thing a few days ago, and Bridgette didn't believe a word she said._

_"You...," she managed to finally to say, "you... you said you didn't vote for me on TDI!"_

_"Sorry, but I did," Geoff said, still smiling; it made the words hurt even more. "Didn't have much choice, and it was only a game."_

_"Told you," Heather said, her grin very wide now. "In both ways. Just a game."_

_Bridgette let out a choked whimper, something that felt involuntary since her heart was sinking so far down into her stomach that her throat felt clogged. "You said that you couldn't vote for me...," she said, her voice barely a whisper._

_"Well, I didn't want to, but there really was no one else to vote for," Geoff said, then looked at the camera. "Did you get all that, dudes?"_

_The feeling of betrayal was so strong, Bridgette felt many things. A short list of the actions were puking, crying, screaming, wanting to shake Geoff, and wanting to throttle Heather. Nothing was coming out, she just sat there, staring at the coffee table._

_She could see Heather, smiling victoriously; Duncan had that same smug smile . Gwen and Trent were looking at her with concern, the goth girl biting her knuckles. She even caught a glimpse of Ezekiel, wringing his hands and looking at her and Geoff nervously._

_Bridgette didn't say anything else for the rest of the show. Geoff had to interview Leshawna, Duncan, and Beth. The surfer girl waited until the cameras were off, the others were away, and then she broke up with Geoff. Despite her anger, she felt it would be right to do this with more decency than he had with her._

_

* * *

_

Bridgette forced herself once again to not think about that. If anything good came out of that experience, it was that Gwen and she were friends again. The goth girl had been there to comfort her, and the surfer girl had apologized to her about the whole Team Gwen / Team Trent thing.

She took another look at the window, watching the water. She was almost startled when someone sat down in the chair next to her.

"How can you watch the water?" Courtney asked, nudging the surfer playfully. "You're going to be seeing it all the time during this vacation!"

"It looks quite different from a mile up," Bridgette remarked, smiling happily. "Doubt I could ever catch a wave a mile up."

The CIT chuckled, and added, "You know, everyone here is really excited. As a CIT, I really get the feel of people on trips, and boy, you really have pleased them."

Bridgette's eyes wandered up and down the aisle, taking a look at her friends, acquaintances, and rivals. Even those who were not her favorite people looked rather happy.

She noticed, however, that one person seemed to be rather upset: Ezekiel. The prairie boy was alone, sitting in the middle of three seats, looking out the window every now and then. His eyes wandered all around, but Bridgette noticed they continued to hold the same expression of sadness.

She continued to stare at him until Courtney noticed. "Why are you looking at _him_?" she asked, spitting out the last word as if it was a foul one.

"Courtney-"

"Don't sympathize for him. It's like Stockholm Syndrome, except that he's just one of the prisoners. Or," she tried to think of how to get that train of thought back onto track, but abandoned it. "He's a creep."

"Courtney, I cannot hold a grudge for this long. I'm not that kind of person."

"I am."

"I know," Bridgette said, chuckling despite herself. "But Courtney, everyone else is happy but Ezekiel. Even Owen is, and he's terrified to fly."

"Who cares about him? This is your vacation, and you didn't even have to invite him. I respect you for that, I couldn't have invited everyone."

"Who would you have invited?"

"You and Leshawna."

"What about Duncan?"

"I want a vacation, not a long-going harassment."

Bridgette had to bite her tongue. She really wanted Courtney to break up with Duncan, she still didn't like the punk, and that was a grudge she could carry. Her eyes drifted back to Ezekiel, and when she felt herself stare again, she tried to divert her attention.

Harold was talking to Gwen, as he had been ever since Total Drama Musical started. Almost desperate to win Leshawna back, he had taken to asking Gwen for advice. As the goth girl was still best of friends with the large sister, Harold wanted hints and tips. Therefore, he had been hanging around her for some time.

"So she is allergic to pineapple," Harold said, tapping his temple in thought. "Anything else she's allergic to that you know of?"

"No," Gwen said, her voice monotone but with a hint of frustration.

"Thank you," he said. "You know, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Leave me alone."

"C'mon, Gwen, I'm serious, gosh!"

Bridgette wished Harold wouldn't press her. She knew he meant well, but Gwen had been in an almost constant state of depression. Though Trent and she had somewhat made up, Gwen was not forgiven in many eyes. Bridgette knew Gwen could take that, but she knew her being voted off second on TDM _and_ Heather constantly rubbing it in were a lot to take.

The surfer girl sighed, and tried to think of what she could do for Gwen when they got to their vacation spot.

Lindsay walked down the hallway, humming to herself. The blond sat down next to Noah, and it took a full minute before Noah finally looked up. "What?" he snapped.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, cheerfully bobbing her head.

"Ecstatic."

"I've got static too! Maybe we're going through thunder clouds, is that how it works?"

Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle. Lindsay had managed a very positive mood, like always, and she loved hanging around Noah (despite him not appreciating it). The blond beauty had recovered quickly from her and Tyler's breakup, which was as mutual as Bridgette had ever seen.

Oh, Tyler. Shortly after Lindsay and he had broken up, he started dating almost no one would suspect: Izzy. Like him, she was also coming straight out of a breakup with Owen, one that had been much more messy. The two had spent at least two days together before they were all over each other.

People used to remark how Izzy and Tyler made Bridgette and Geoff look like a nun and priest. She didn't care much for the comparison, but she did love the new couple. They seemed so happy together, and one couple she could approve of was nice.

She looked around to see if she could find the happy couple, necking and kissing, but they were nowhere to be seen. Bridgette was confused by this, and looked around to see if she could find them; it was an airplane they were on, how could they hide?

Ezekiel stood up, catching her eye again. He started to walk towards the restroom, the only one the plane had. Bridgette's mind started to click, and she began to wonder...

* * *

Tyler pushed Izzy against the wall, his lips on hers. She sucked on his, digging her tongue into his mouth. Despite this earnest French kissing, Izzy managed to giggle, her shoulders shaking with delighted apprehension.

Their hands were all over each other, scrambling to remove Tyler's jacket and shirt, Izzy's top and bra. His mouth was on her breasts in seconds, sucking on her reddish-brown nipples. She giggled more, combing her fingers into her hair but careful not to remove his headband; they never removed it when he made love, except if she wanted to wear it.

Izzy scrambled to pull down his pants, but picked his pocket first. "I got your wallet," she whispered, her voice husky and sexy. "I will rob you blind."

"I'd allow you," he said as he helped remove his pants. "Oh, you want me to take these all the way off?"

"You'd better," she said as he continued to suckle her, and she had to bite her lip to keep from yelping when he nibbled gently. "We wouldn't want you to trip, fall backward, and leave through the door naked."

"That would be embarrassing," he said as he licked her neck and pulled her skirt down. Her panties were next to go, as were his briefs.

"When are you switching to boxers, huh?" she asked, trying to put the condom on him. "I want heart polka-dotted boxers!" Her hands were shaking nervously, and Tyler noticed her whole body was shaking too.

"Hey babe, what's the matter?" he asked, holding her shoulders gently. Izzy wasn't used to tenderness, and she really appreciated it. She swooned a little and swallowed.

"It's just that... still not good at flying," she said, shrugging her shoulders a tiny bit.

"I thought that's why we were doing this, Izzy Dudizzy." **[1]**

"It's helping, isn't it? I'm not screaming."

"Not yet, you're not," he said, grinning wickedly as he applied the condom on himself.

"Hey, I can't do that," Izzy whispered, her voice almost a purr. She wrapped her arms and one leg around him, his well-trained arms around her. "If I start to shriek, the pilot... oh!"

She gasped as Tyler entered her, and ground her teeth to prevent from crying out. After panting heavily, she cupped his face and whimpered, "The pilot would get too distracted if he hears me screaming, and he'd crash the plane."

"I believe that," he replied, panting and kissing her face all over. "Oh man, you're really, really tight. Think it has something to do with being up this high?"

"I'd love to experiment when we land, when we get to the hotel. And in the o-CEAN," she squeaked as Tyler pushed deeper into her. She gasped, her face flushing bright red.

The two began to thrust, Izzy's backside hitting the wall. Tyler ground his teeth to prevent from crying out or coming too soon, Izzy was taking deep and whimpering breaths. Whenever she felt like crying out or screaming, she bit her lip or clamped her mouth on his neck.

A knock on the door interrupted their love making. Tyler and Izzy held their breath, and then heard the shy voice of Ezekiel. "Hello? Is everything okay in there? I hear banging a'roond in there, eh!"

"I'm fine," Tyler grunted. "Sorry, Ezekiel dude, I might be in here for a bit."

"Okay. Soo'ry to disturb you, Tyler!"

"Yeah, sorry, Ezekiel," Izzy added.

There was silence among the three, Tyler wincing in embarrassment. Izzy let out one of her impish giggles, and said, "Ezekiel? Don't give it away by asking 'Izzy' out loud, please."

"... Okay."

Ezekiel turned away from the bathroom door, still too stunned to react. When the sound of something bumping against the wall and moaning ensued, he flinched and walked back to his seat. Sitting down, he stared at his feet, trying to think of anything besides what he had just overheard.

Sadly, his mind wouldn't stop thinking about that, and the mental images that came to head were not much different than what was truly going on in the bathroom.

Bridgette had seen Ezekiel walk away from the bathroom door with a stunned expression on his face, and she couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

When the plane landed, the twenty-two contestants and Chef Hatchet walked down the ladder and looked around. It looked like a normal airport, but being in another country made them all want to glance around and see what felt different.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bridgette said to those around her, though loud enough for all to hear, "Welcome to Queensland, Australia! The taxis should be here any minute now."

"Taxis? Why taxis?" Heather asked, looking a little disgusted. "Why didn't you hire a limo?"

"Didn't feel like spending extra money," she replied.

Truth be told, Bridgette just hated limos, because they were a sign of haughtiness to her, and they reminded her of being voted off Total Drama Action first. When the taxis came, she was seated in-between Leshawna and Gwen.

"My dad told me about this place when I was really young," she explained to them. "It sounded surreal, like it couldn't exist."

"Well, with a name like it has, it does sound like it comes from fictional," Gwen remarked. "Or fantasy."

"Girl, I don't know what I'm gonna do," Leshawna commented, looking out the window. "I can't surf worth a spit."

"There's plenty of stuff to do here," Bridgette assured her. "There's amusement parks, nightclubs, dance places, cafés, and other wonderful places. Also, the beach is said to be gorgeous by itself."

"Oh good, I'll get a tan," Leshawna said, chuckling.

"Hey, me too," Gwen added.

The three girls shared a laugh, and continued to chat until they arrived at their destination, which was a very large hotel. All the other taxis pulled up, and everyone stepped out. Everyone was in awe of the hotel, but Bridgette was looking down the street, and she could see the beach from where she was.

"I'm here, dad," she whispered to herself. She couldn't help herself to let out a very happy squeal, and leapt in the air.

"I'm at Surfer's Paradise! Queensland, Australia, SURFER'S PARADISE! YES!!!"

* * *

"Okay people," Bridgette said to all the others; she was all smiles. "The room reservations are for any room, single and double beds, suite especially! Pick any room you want; if you need it changed at any time, just talk to the staff here, and I'm sure you can get something done. The beach is only a five minute walk, so enjoy the surf, enjoy Australia, and most of all, enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh, we will," Izzy said, bobbing on her feet and eyeing Tyler.

"Just remember, it's my ten million dollars," the surfer continued. "So enjoy yourselves to the maximum!"

The group of young adults scattered, and she walked off by herself. Bridgette spun around again when she was in the hotel lobby. She looked around happily.

"What do I do first?" she asked herself. "I'm so excited!"

Gwen pat her shoulder as she walked by her. "You're going to the beach, no duh."

"I guess that would be best," Bridgette said, knocking on her surfboard while giggling. "But I'm just so stoked!"

"Have fun then."

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?"

"No. I just wanna... um," Gwen said, shrugging. Bridgette could tell she wanted to be alone, which surprised her since the taxi ride had been a joyous conversation. "Just wanna be by myself."

"Gwen-"

"I'm a goth, I do that."

Without another word, she headed off, and Bridgette found herself worrying about her friend. Trying to shake this off, she went to go find someone else to surf with.

Leshawna had already headed off to one of the cafés Bridgette said. Tyler and Izzy had run up to their room the moment they got one. Courtney almost came with her, but Duncan managed to convince her to come with him (to where, Bridgette was a little sure, and she didn't want to think about it).

Bridgette tried to find Harold, but he was nowhere to be seen. She even thought of asking Ezekiel, but he was also gone. With a defeated sigh, she decided to hit the beach alone.

Quickly changing into her wet suit, she left with her surfboard and a towel. When she felt the sun on her face, and the smell of the beach, her spirit was revitalized. Grinning happily, she stepped on the beach, and stared happily at the ocean.

"Surf city," she whispered, "here I come!"

Bridgette spent the next several hours surfing, performing every trick she know, and even creating one for herself. People on the beach would sometimes hear her whooping and laughing, and she seemed to be the happiest person on the planet.

"I love this place," she cheered as she waded back to the shore for a rest, panting happily. It had felt like ages since she had surfed, she never got to when on the show.

As she made her way up the sandy beach to find a place her towel, she was surprised to see a rather elegant sand castle in front of her. When she came closer, someone from behind it shouted out.

"Don't get water on the buttresses," the raspy voice called out. "They are the primary reason the Surfer's Resort is standing! So back off, you id... i..."

Harold stood up from behind the sand castle, and he realized who he had been yelling at. "Oh, sorry, Bridgette. I'm just used to surfers knocking over my sandy creations."

"It's okay, Harold," she said, beaming at him. "Guess you do this as a hobby."

"Yes, whenever I got to the beach."

She placed her surfboard on the sand near the castle and sat on it, looking at the sand castle some more. Harold had obviously put some detail into it. "So why's it called Surfer's Resort?"

"I figured since we're at Surfer's Paradise, I should give it a fitting name," Harold explained. "I've had a lot of help from my lovely assistant."

"Oh?" Bridgette raised her eyebrows, a sly grin spreading across her face. "Leshawna?"

"Sadly, not that lovely."

"Is it Gwen? You've been hanging around her a lot lately."

Harold looked surprised to hear this come from her. "What? You think so?"

"Since the end of TDA, all throughout TDM, and on the flight here," she pointed out. "I sometimes think you're trying to court her instead!"

A slight blush came across his face, and he looked away. "Um, gosh, no. I mean, I got over her hitting me with a shovel."

"If it's not Gwen, then who?"

Ezekiel approached them, not noticing Bridgette at first. "Soo'ry, Harold," he said to the nerd. "I couldn't find any shells like you asked fur..."

He trailed off when he saw Bridgette sitting near the castle. The prairie boy swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, and wrung his hands.

"Hi, Ezekiel," she said, smiling at him pleasantly.

"Um, uh," he stammered, his face starting to get red.

" 'Hi'?" Harold suggested.

"Hi, Harold," Ezekiel blurted out, then added, "Um, hi to you too, Bridgette."

"Idiot," Harold muttered under his breath, then he raised his voice. "You said there were no shells we could use?"

"Soo'ry, no."

"Dang it. Bridgette, is Surfer's Paradise devoid of shellfish?"

"It's known for having some of the cleanest beaches," she said. "Possibly cleanup crew, or some kids beat you to them."

Harold carved a window in one of the sand castle's towers, sighing. "Oh well, I guess we're going all-natural sand, Zeke." Ezekiel shrugged, trying not to look at Harold or Bridgette. He was busy focusing on the sand at his feet.

"So, you two came down to the beach to build sand castles instead of surf at Surfer's Paradise?" Bridgette asked, giggling impishly.

"I'll surf later."

"You know how to?"

"Of course. I wasn't lying when I said I had mad surfing skills way back."

"That so?"

"Though I'm sure you could teach me a couple things, I'm a little rusty."

"So was I, but everything came back really quickly."

"I guess surfing is like riding a bicycle. Anyway, least we can, Ezekiel's never surfed before."

Ezekiel blinked when his name was said. "Well um," he stammered, "I have never bin to the beach befur, eh."

"Really?" Bridgette looked over at him.

"Yeah, this is my first time seeing one, eh. I really like it."

"You do know how to swim, right?"

"Sure I do, eh. Just that Harold wanted me to help him with the, um, Surfer's Resort."

Harold nodded, then scratched his chin. Like most people in the cast of Total Drama, he was aware that Ezekiel had a crush on Bridgette, but he was one of the few that knew it was more than just fleeting.

This might have been dangerous if it became well-known to the others, most of whom were protective of Bridgette and spiteful towards Ezekiel. A certain point they kept trying to drive home was Ezekiel trying to get near Bridgette in the hot tub the first season. Harold, and more importantly Bridgette too, had learned that Chris had instructed Ezekiel to act hip and pretend it was a hot tub party (which Ezekiel did _not_ understand) for that episode.

Now Harold was getting a wicked idea, one that he was quite proud of thinking up. "Say," he spoke up, a smile spreading across his face, "Bridgette, why don't you teach him how to surf?"

"What?" Ezekiel exclaimed, his eyes widening. Bridgette hummed in thought, looking over at him. "I'd... I doo'nt think she'd want to spend her first day teaching someone how to surf. So it's really okay-"

"Sure."

Harold beamed at her as Ezekiel stared, his eyes widening even more when she said it. "R-really," the prairie boy asked.

"I don't mind at all," she said, smiling at him. "It would be fun to teach someone. We just need to get you a board."

"Use mine," Harold said, jerking his thumb behind him, where a teal-blue surfboard with black and red stripes rested in the sand.

"You have a surfboard, Harold?"

"It's rented, actually. Be careful with it, Ezekiel."

"Um, th-thanks, Harold." "You're welcome," the nerd said, winking at him. Ezekiel felt there was more meaning to what he had said, but was too distracted at the way Bridgette was smiling at him.

Swallowing hard, Ezekiel picked up the surfboard and followed Bridgette. The prairie boy watched her walk, then bit his lip when he began to think of how she looked without that wet suit, tight on her skin from the water. He desperately tried not to think about that, he hated thinking like a pervert, but the little experience on the plane distracted him.

When Bridgette began to speak to him, before they went into the water, he listened to everything she said. She spoke with such gusto about surfing, it made him want to go into the water right away. He was almost unnerved, though, when she said he couldn't wear his toque.

"But I wear it everywhere I go, eh!"

"You'd lose it if you wore it surfing. One strong wave, and it'll be gone forever."

Ezekiel cringed, and he removed it. "Where am I going to put it, eh?"

"Leave it with our towels, I'm sure no one will take it. Harold will watch it, if you're nervous."

"It's... it's very special to me, eh."

Bridgette nodded. "I know how that is, actually. This surfboard of mine is really precious to me."

"Aren't you woo'ried it might break or crack?"

"A little, but a surfboard is a surfboard, it's dishonorable not to use it until it's time comes."

Ezekiel gave his toque to Harold, and then hurried back to the water with Bridgette. As the two waded into the water, her giving him instructions as they went into the water, Harold watched them go.

"My mission is complete," he said, grinning to himself. "Awesome work, my man Harold, awesome work."

* * *

"That was really good, Ezekiel," Bridgette said when the prairie boy surfaced after a wipe out. She waited until he stopped sputtering and coughing, then added, "You almost had that wave! I thought for a few seconds that it would be your first wave."

"I thought I was going to droo'n, eh! That wave kept me under fur so long!"

"That happens all the time, but don't worry. After surfing long enough, your lungs get used to it, and it doesn't feel too scary."

"Sure does feel like you're trapped underwater, eh," he said, coughing a little more.

She nodded, and the two continued to surf until Ezekiel caught one. He looked extremely happy, and pumped his fist in the air when he surfaced. "That was really fun, eh!"

"Your first wave, and not bad time on it too," Bridgette said, clapping her hands. "Awesome job, Zeke! Your next wave, you should try to catch a little air time!"

"Maybe in a bit, I am so tired, eh," he moaned. "I gotta go rest on sh'oor, eh."

"Aww, okay," she whined playfully. "Just head back into the water when you're ready to try more, okay?"

"Sure thing, eh."

Ezekiel sat down next to Harold when he was back on the beach, putting his toque back on as soon as he could. The nerd was beaming at him, and it slightly confused Ezekiel.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You just made your first big step with Bridgette," Harold said. "Surfing with her. Trust me, to her, it's a wonderful impression."

"You think so?"

"Geoff never went surfing with her. So you're one step ahead of her ex."

Ezekiel didn't know how to reply to that, so he simply nodded and watched Bridgette surf. As he continued to gaze, Harold said, "You gonna watch her all day, dude?"

"Um, I wasn't planning on that. Is it weird to watch her? I've bin told that's creepy to watch a girl, eh."

"While she's sleeping, yeah. If you stare at her for hours when she's sitting down or at a bar or a restaurant, yeah. If she's surfing...," he stopped and tapped his chin. "You know, it's almost like she's performing, so I think it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, I know romance. One day, Leshawna will see that again, just like the poems I once wrote her."

Harold talked about romance and date ideas with Ezekiel for some time, all of which sounded pretty good to the prairie boy. Bridgette was incredible on the water, flipping and spinning, all kinds of tricks that wowed him. He wondered how a girl who managed to knock down so many things and people could look so graceful out there.

After about an hour, Gwen came by and told Harold that Leshawna was planning on going to see a nightclub. He hadn't been invited, but Gwen said it was okay, and knew he would want to come. Harold excused himself and left Ezekiel, telling him to watch over Surfer's Resort.

Ezekiel found himself going from glancing every now and then at the sand castle to not watching it at all. Bridgette was a spectacle for him, and he wondered if there was any kind of show he could have watched to see more like it.

The sun was starting to go down, and soon it was dark. The beach was still crowded, though, people still surfing on the curl; however, Bridgette was done, and swam back to shore.

"The waves were so awesome," she said to him. Grinning, she plunked her surfboard into the sand. Unfortunately, she didn't put it in hard enough, and it fell down. Right on Surfer's Resort.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed as she picked her board off the ruined sand castle. "I am so sorry! Oh, no no no."

"It's okay, Bridgette," Ezekiel said, surveying the damage. "Harold won't mind that much, he told me that they always do get smashed, eh."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be the one to do it," she said, putting her surfboard to the side. She then sat down and sighed.

"Doo'nt woo'ry, he won't be that mad."

"I still feel guilty," she admitted. The surfer girl looked at the smashed sand castle, then at Ezekiel, and something came to mind. "Hey, have you been working on this all the time you were here?"

"Um, no, I wasn't, I mean..."

"What were you doing then? It must have been a couple hours."

Ezekiel was silent, unable to think of a valid answer other than the truth.

* * *

"Oh man, I don't believe you," Duncan said, cackling with laughter. "There's no way he could have been that successful!"

He and a good deal of the other Total Drama contestants were seated in the lobby, chatting up a storm. Most of the contestants were suffering from jet lag or tired after several hours of sight seeing, and were happy to just chat without any cameras in their face.

"No, dude, I'm telling the truth," Geoff said. "Cody went down to the beach to see how nice they were here, and he came back with _three_ fan girls with him!"

"You think he's gonna try to bed all of them at once?" Duncan cracked.

Courtney slapped him upside the head. "That's sick. I hate dirty remarks like that, you know?"

"Aw, c'mon princess, it's hilarious! He goes out and fan girls swarm him! Three cute girls on him, makes me wish I had gone out."

"You wanna be throttled?"

DJ shrugged and said, "They didn't seem like fan girls, to be honest. Really sweet looking, with cute Australian accents-"

"One with hair dyed black," Noah snidely remarked. "One with green highlights in her hair, and one wearing black clothing."

"He'll never get over Gwen, so it seems," Trent said.

"Hey c'mon, it's three girls who aren't much like Gwen at all," Beth pointed out. "They don't even sound like her, they have the thickest accents you've heard."

"Bet they're making them thicker for him," Courtney grumbled. Duncan snickered, and his girlfriend smacked him upside the head again.

"You guys talking about the girls Cody had with him?" Owen asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah, man, three," Geoff pointed out.

"That's nothing, Justin has four," the big boy said, jerking his thumb behind him to a different part of the lobby. "And all he did was grin at them as we were passing down the street."

"Oh God," Noah groaned, covering his eyes.

"Oh, I so believe that," Katie gushed, battering her eyes. "He could charm me with a grin."

"Oh wow, me too," Sadie agreed. As she and Katie giggled, Noah mimed putting a gun to his temple, cocking it, and pulling the trigger.

"They are really hot too," Owen remarked as he sat down. "And he said after he gets them a soda, he'll pick two and let me have the other two."

"How generous," Courtney said sarcastically as Noah moved the invisible gun to inside his mouth and pulled the trigger again.

Beth shrugged, tapping her foot against the leg of her chair. "Justin just really has that kind of look. His grin... his eyes... his hair..."

As she gushed, several of the other girls swooned in thought and the guys (except for Owen) rolled their eyes. Noah was now pantomiming blowing his heart out.

"The people here are really nice," Trent said as he tried to ignore the suicidal Noah. "I mean, people joke about how us Canadians are really nice, but the people here are quite friendly."

"Nice change of pace," Heather said. "They probably saw us suffering on Total Drama, and wanted to make sure we had a real vacation. I, for one, really deserve it."

"Giving your hair time to grow out?" Eva said, grinning unkindly.

Heather growled as she felt her head. Her hair had grown back, but was rather short and looked like a butch military cut. She hated being reminded of how it was.

"So Cody got three girls and Justin got four," Duncan counted off. He cackled again, and Noah shot himself three times in the head with his invisible gun. As he mimed reloading it, Duncan added, "Not bad for the first day, hard to see how any one could do better without trying."

As if on time, and just to prove him wrong, Lindsay walked into the hotel lobby. She was wearing a very nice-looking, two-piece, baby blue bikini, and eight guys following her. Lindsay, though a lover of male attention, looked very nervous.

She scanned the lobby until she saw Noah, and her face brightened. "Honey," she cried out, and threw her arms around him. He was rather startled, as were Lindsay's followers, and all the contestants.

"Aw man, she's got a guy," one of the boys following Lindsay groaned. "Let's scram, guys."

"Okay," another of them said as they walked off. "Hey, do any of us know each other?"

"I've seen a few of you guys around," another one said, snapping his fingers. "Let's go hit a club or something, my comrades-in-arms!"

After they left, Lindsay let out a relieved sigh. "Oh man. I shouldn't have worn this one, it worked way too well."

"I thought you liked guys' attention?" Heather asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Lindsay didn't catch that. "Oh, I do! But they were following me and asking me a lot of questions, like 'Are you a model?' and 'Have I seen you on TV?'"

"You probably were seen on TV by at least one of them," DJ offered.

"Really? Where?"

Noah cleared his throat. "Lindsay? You're still on me."

"Yes, thank you," she cooed, smiling at him. "I really appreciate you pretending to be my boyfriend to get rid of them."

"No problem," he grumbled.

"I gotta go change and go to bed," she said after letting go of him. "See you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Yeah, okay."

Lindsay left, and Noah rolled his eyes. When they had gone all the way around, he saw the twelve pairs of eyes looking at him. "Don't you say a word," he warned them.

"Okay, honey," Duncan replied with a wide grin. As the others laughed, Noah got up and walked off without a word.

"So, where is everyone else?" Geoff asked. "I mean, shouldn't we all be here or something? Big of party as possible?"

"Leshawna and Gwen went to a nightclub together," Courtney said. "How they have that kind of energy after the trip is beyond me. Bridgette is at the beach, no doubt about that. Izzy and Tyler I don't know, Harold and Ezekiel I don't care."

"You mean the first day here, she jumped right into the ocean?" Duncan asked. "Is she part fish?"

"It's her vacation, lay off," Katie said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," Sadie added.

"This is gonna be the best vacation I've ever been on," Beth gushed, "so I think Bridgette is entitled to all the fun she wants. If she wants to surf the entire month, she can do that."

"I don't think she will spend all the time in the water," DJ said.

"Well, what else is she going to do here?" Duncan grumbled.

* * *

"So how did you learn to swim if you live on the prairie?" Bridgette asked Ezekiel as she stood under one of the beach showers, washing the salt water out of her hair.

"My aunt and uncle own a swimming pool, and whenever I was over there," he said as he washed out his hair too, "my cousins would teach my how to."

"Ah, that's nice," she said casually, whipping her head back. She pulled the collar of her wet suit out and let the water run down underneath. Ezekiel saw this, turned bright red, and looked away.

"_Doo'nt think a'boot where that water is going, eh,_" he thought to himself. "_Doo'nt think a'boot it_."

When he turned away, he quickly put on his toque, and despite the shower water still coming, he put his beloved hat back on. Bridgette looked around to see him glance at her with his eyes peeking out under his toque with water lightly streaming down his face and down his back.

She looked away, hiding the slight blush on her face. "_I never saw,_" she thought to herself, "_how well-built he was. I guess working out on the prairie has been good to him, and I thought being home schooled would make him chubby. He's actually kind of trim._"

The two headed back to their spot on the beach, and sat down on their towels. Bridgette watched the waves come in, sighing happily. "This has got to be," she said happily, "one of the best days of my life."

"Have you wanted to come here befur'hand?" he asked.

She nodded, continuing to stare. Her wet, blond hair fluttered in the slight wind. "My father told me about this place since I was three. It sounded like, well, like what it's called, Surfer's Paradise. And now that I'm here, oh man."

He couldn't help but smile as she spoke. Her eyes were shining as she spoke, she looked so lovely. "It's a shame you couldn't spend the money on anything you wanted, or you could have moved here, eh."

Bridgette chuckled. "I don't know, I think it's just an awesome place to visit. I'm happy being at home with mom. Well, until I move out for college."

"Any idea what you're going to study in, eh?"

"Not yet, not even sure I can make it in one without going to a community college and transfer. We were only supposed to do one season, and now it's really thrown a wrench in the gears of my life."

"Though now it's not so bad, eh?"

"No, not at all," she laughed again. "I hate how I cannot use the money on the environment or college, but now I'm determined to blow their money on all the people they gave a hard time on the show."

"That why you brought Chef Hatchet too?"

"The man has been denied his paycheck since the start of TDA. After all that work and cross dressing for free, I think he deserves a vacation too."

He laughed. Bridgette thought his laugh sounded a little unusual, but it had a kind of charm to it. She smiled warmly at him.

"So, how about you?" she asked. "What's life like on the prairie?"

Ezekiel stared at her, as if he couldn't believe she just asked that. "You... you want to knoo' a'boot me?"

"Yes."

He looked around. "Wh-why?"

"Well, I don't really know that much about you, and I'd like to. Why don't you talk about yourself?"

The prairie boy drummed his fingers on his knuckles rapidly, looking around as if to find something. He finally stammered out, "Why do you want to knoo' a'boot me, eh?"

"Ezekiel," she said, laughing lightly. "C'mon. We were on the same show for three seasons, we just surfed together, we're doing fine now."

He didn't seem too convinced, still nervously drumming his fingers on the back of his hand. She watched him for a little, trying to wonder what was going on inside his head. The fact that he didn't want to talk about home with her was a strange thing for him to do, at least to her.

"Ezekiel," she said, her voice soft, as if treading on dangerous ground, "I know things were bad on the show for you. If this is about the first day, I'm sorry. I'd like to think we could move on from that."

He watched her, eyes focused on him. She could see the hope building in those eyes.

"I know it was kind of harsh, the way you were voted off first; heck I was voted off first too, TDA," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "And I'm pretty sure the reason I was upset by you is gone, you hang out with Harold, Izzy, and Tyler a lot."

The prairie boy sighed, smiling ever-so-slightly. "I guess so, eh."

She smiled and patted his knee. "C'mon now, Zekey, I... oh, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Um," the prairie boy stammered, and thought, "_My mom called me that until I was fifteen._"

"Sure, eh," he said, maintaining a smile. "I think that's okay from time to time."

"Okay then," she said cheerfully as she turned towards him, leaning forward. "Now tell me all about yourself."

"A'boot... me?"

"All a'boot you," she said teasingly, imitating his accent.

He nearly swooned. She sounded so cute when talking like that.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

Surfer's Paradise is a real place, located in Queensland, Australia. It is said to have some remarkable surf and beaches, so it's an ideal place for Bridgette to be.

**[1]** - "Izzy Dudizzy" is Tyler's nickname for Izzy. It's pronounced Doo-dizzy, a combination of "dude" and "Izzy." Silly enough for ya?

No, I've never been to Surfer's Paradise, Queensland, or Australia. All of this comes from the mind of PsychoZeke, who gave me the idea for the location. The plot came soon after he explained the place to me.

If you think I'm gonna be unfair to Geoff, don't worry, the story won't be anti-Geoff. And I'll be sure to explain how the vote thing from TDI worked (it actually is based off of an issue I've had for some time).

This story will have a heavy focus on Bridgette's point of view, just to warn you all, because she deserves a lot more attention (usually the story is focused on the guy she's dating). Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to dedicate too much time on surfing; watch Stoked for that.


	2. So Do You Wanna Dance?

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Also, please do not rush any relationships, as this is romantic fiction and not real life.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - Izzy and Tyler going at it again at one point, just to warn you! Oh, and lots of chatter. It's always fun to develop Bridgette and Ezekiel.

--

--

--

* * *

**Chapter 2** - First Time For Everything

* * *

Ezekiel tapped his fingers in thought, trying to think of any way to make his life at home sound interesting to Bridgette. He sighed mentally as he realized it was all rather boring to the kind of life he believed her to have.

"As you knoo', I'm home schooled," he said, shrugging a little. "I grew up 'oot on the prairie fur a'boot eighteen years, and the most of the 'oot'side world that I've seen is my family reunions. Now there's a collection of very talkative people, eh."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "My mom and dad aren't really talkative at home, because they are both teachers, you knoo'? So it always surprises me when they chat up a storm during these reunions."

Bridgette nodded, smiling pleasantly at him. This was surreal to him, he had never talked about himself to anyone except Izzy (and she asked a lot of really weird questions).

"Mom's sister, my aunt, she keeps trying to convince her to let me into public school, every year. Mom was always pretty adamant a'geenst that, she always said my cousins were the exception to, um, the bad kinds of kids out there."

"Can I ask why she thought that?" Bridgette asked.

"You knoo', I'm not rightly sure, eh," he admitted, shifting his hand through the sand nervously. "But I think it's because they were both teachers even before I was born, and they just didn't like the things teenagers go through when they're in school. Bullying, peer pressure, pregnancy, an overexposure to beliefs and opinions that are contradictory to yours..."

She was nodding, looking wistfully. "It is a problem at times," she said. "I mean, one of my friends got pregnant back home. The jerk refuses to marry her, he won't even acknowledge it's his."

"Isn't there some way she can prove it's his baby?"

"His family has a really good lawyer, and by that I mean an evil shyster," she groaned, then shook her head and smiled at him again. "But we've digressed. Back to you, Zekey."

"Um well, there's not much else, really."

"Aw c'mon, what do you do in your free time?"

"Read. I also have done some writing, I watch TV, and I study languages. I love learning how to speak other languages, I started when I met my dad's hunting buddy who's from Japan."

"Oh, your father hunts?" she asked, looking rather downcast. Bridgette couldn't help it but immediately become upset by it, because her mind was immediately filled with the thought of dead animals.

"Yeah, it's something he and a bunch of his friends do every other week, I believe," he said, his voice slowly dying as he looked at her sad face. "You really like animals, right?"

"Very much."

"Yes. Well, I knoo' that it's hard to believe, but my father and his friends are also environmentalists, like you, eh."

She gave him a look of utter incredulousness. Ezekiel's mind was a flurry, believing that the wrong words would kill this fragile peace between the two.

"My father and his friends have bin keeping the forests and natural habitats around the prairie safe for a good many years. A'boot every year, these city businesses come by and try to demand the right to tear down nature fur their companies and what not, eh. It's almost like a holiday."

The memories made him chuckle aloud. "It was like a few days off school, because my dad and mom would bring me to help protest and stop the destruction of nature. These people keep arguing that the ducks and deer and other animals would find other places to live, but we have some expert environmentalists on 'oor side."

Bridgette was blinking several times with wide eyes, as if unable to take all this at once. "They do all this? The hunters?"

"Yeah. Hunters work a lot to make sure animals doo'nt lose their homes or go extinct. There have bin so many people trying to trim off areas of the forest, that I've bin told if they had their way, the animals there would dwindle. Predators like bears and wolves would die because of the lack of food."

"Why would they do all this?" she asked. "I mean, they're doing this to kill the animals, aren't they?"

"Hunters doo'nt kill bears and wolves, as well as a lot of other animals that we doo'nt hunt, like rabbits and hawks. Hawks are gorgeous birds, aren't they?"

Bridgette looked down at the sand, digging into it with a couple fingers. "They still do kill animals," she muttered. She felt like she was repeating herself, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. So she added, "Don't the hunters kill a lot of animals?"

"Not really, it's just every other week in a small area. I've seen how hunters are portrayed in movies and TV, and believe me," he chuckled a little, "at least with the ones I knoo', are not drunken fools with big guns."

"I have to admit," she said, also chuckling nervously, "that is the image I get when I think of hunters."

"Well trust me, if my dad and his friends knew a'boot a guy who got drunk when hunting, they'd be the first to bring the law on that guy. I mean, would you want to be in the same forest when some drunk guy had a high-powered rifle?"

She laughed, and he felt his tension go away. "Yeah, I guess I did kind of stereotype them. I never really could, and I doubt I ever will, kill something. I love animals too much."

"Well, I never have. I've wanted to, mostly because moose are such evil things, eh."

"Moose?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Oh yeah, three times in my life I've bin chased by them, eh. Doo'nt you remember that moose that Geoff had to ride first season?"

As she nodded, he froze up and began to stammer. "Oh! Um... I'm soo'ry, I didn't mean to bring him up, eh!"

"Hmm? Oh it's fine, talking about Geoff doesn't bother me," she said with a simple shrug. "I don't want to dwell on it, but it's not taboo, you know?"

Bridgette leaned back and sighed, looking up at the night sky. "I never understood what happened to him, you know?" she mused. "It really felt like there was some kind of switch that went off during the Aftermath show, and then he's a completely different person."

"He used to be my role model, eh."

"Oh, you were always agreeing with him, those first few shows," she said with a smirk. "You used to clap for him when he said things, you disagreed with me a few times over him."

"Yeah, well," he said, stammering slightly, "I really looked up to him. He stood up fur me that first day of TDI, and he was cool, he knew about being a normal, fun-loving guy. I mean, everyone liked him, he was so nice, and he managed to..."

He stopped, then drummed his fingers on his arm. "Yeah, he was really a nice guy befur the Aftermath shoo', eh."

"All in the past now," she said, waving her hand. "He can enjoy himself here, flirt with the girls, do whatever he wants. As far as I'm concerned, he's just my ex. Though..."

She sighed and blew her blond bangs away from her eyes. "I haven't completely forgiven him for lying to me."

"You mean a'boot the voting on TDI?"

"Yes. I just," she started to say, then took a deep breath. "No, I don't want to dwell on Geoff anymore. I came to this place to get away, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You said your father told you a'boot Surfer's Paradise?"

"It was his home, my mom told me," she said, looking out at the waves. "Dad died when I was eight. He was the most carefree person you could meet, so relaxed and kind. He was the guy you could really hang out with, you know?

"Mom hasn't really dated anyone since. There were a couple guys, but nothing lasted long. Maybe it's a good thing I got out of the house, she will finally start dating again without me being there."

Ezekiel was confused by this, and she noticed it. Laughing a little, she explained, "I hang out with my mom a lot, I sometimes think she's my best friend, though I know that's not what parents are supposed to be. But I love her so much, and she has always been there for me. You should know what it's like to be close to your parents, you're home schooled."

He nodded. "Ayup, I'm close to them, eh. I guess they're kind of my best friends too, but since they're my teachers too, they're incredibly strict friends."

She giggled, and shook her head. "Yeah, my mom is an incredible person. She doesn't surf though, dad was the expert. He came to Canada for the waves, and stayed when he met my mom."

"Now there's an original love story, eh."

"Oh, I know, right?" she gushed with Lindsay-like gusto. Both laughed, her face a little pink.

Both continued to talk, about family, her school friends, things that happened during the three seasons of Total Drama. It was about four in the morning when they finally felt fatigue come over. They headed back to the hotel, everyone else fast asleep, and said good night.

* * *

Ezekiel hadn't fallen asleep right away when he went to his room. He kept thinking about Bridgette, and how things just seemed to get so much better.

Before the vacation, he was practically alone. Izzy and Tyler were his friends, but their attention had been primarily on each other ever since their hookup. Harold was also distracted, trying to win back Leshawna and talking to Gwen all the time. Everyone else ignored or hated him.

If anyone had asked him if he had a crush on Bridgette, he would have denied it; however, that crush had grown so much that it emotionally hurt at times. Izzy had explained what a "crush" was to him, and gave a strange analogy for it.

"Crushes are called that because they're like your heart wedged into a piston," she said, miming something being crushed in-between two forces. "One force is your denial and worry, one is your desire and want. Together, they're pushing at your heart, thus making it feel like someone's trying to squeeze the life force out of your heart."

Ezekiel still wasn't sure why Bridgette, of all the girls of Total Drama, was the one he liked so much. Also, the conversation with her their first night there had only amplified it; for the longest time, he was sure she hated him.

That piston on his heart sure was squeezing hard now, and he felt himself completely torn on what to do. Should he continue this simple course, become friends with her? He had watched and heard Harold gush about Leshawna so much, Ezekiel wondered if you could stay friends with a girl you had such strong feelings for.

The thought of asking her out almost felt like a crazy idea, something that he'd never dare to do; however, part of him was thrilled over the chance, the possibility that he could ask Bridgette out. He had often fantasized what he would do if he ever got that chance, but he always came to the conclusion that he'd have no clue where to go or what to do.

He wished his mom and dad had told him that. Ezekiel didn't get any advice on dating or courting, the only thing his dad had told him would be to watch out for the girls (something he wished every day he hadn't said out loud). The prairie boy had, like he had told Bridgette last night, admired Geoff and watched to be like that. Now Bridgette was single, and he was hesitant to try anything Geoff did; not to mention he had help when courting her, Ezekiel had no one.

When he woke up the next morning, he thought this over and realized that he did have a few people he could turn to for help: Tyler, Izzy, and Harold. He knew they were busy, what with their own lives, and it was only the second day of the vacation; however, the prairie boy had the sinking feeling that if he didn't try now, he'd lose whatever chance he might have.

Ezekiel woke up past noon, and hurried out to find any of his friends. Along the way, he actually hid from some of the other campers, like Courtney, Eva, and Geoff. It felt a little ridiculous, but also necessary at the same time.

Harold was nowhere to be found, and he couldn't find Gwen or Leshawna either. Ezekiel actually muttered, "Gosh," in frustration.

Izzy and Tyler weren't in their room. The couple were sharing one, so there was nowhere else to check. As Ezekiel was giving up hope, one of the staff members walked by.

"Are you looking for Izzy and Tyler, mate?" she asked. Her Australian accent was very thick, and Ezekiel wondered for a moment if she was exaggerating it for tourists' sake. When he nodded to her question, she smiled and said, "Ah, those two were looking for the pool, I believe. Such a happy couple too!"

"Thank you, eh," he said as he walked off.

"No worries! Oh, and for the record," she called out, "I just love your Canadian accent!"

Ezekiel headed down to the pool, but he couldn't find Izzy or Tyler there. He saw Cody and, incredibly enough, three other girls he didn't recognize there, as well as Lindsay and Noah. She looked liked she was trying to talk to him as she lay back on her seat to get a tan, but he was very engrossed in his book.

The prairie boy sighed in defeat, and just when he was about to go back to his room to think, he noticed that there was a door labeled "Hot Tub" nearby. Near the door was an small electronic screen that said, "Open." Ezekiel had heard of this, that when the door was locked, the screen would read "Closed."

"_I wonder if they're in there_," he thought to himself. "_I guess if they wanted privacy, they would have locked the door to change this screen._"

He opened the door and walked in. The room was rather big, as was the hot tub. The most prominent feature was something much more conspicuous.

Both Izzy and Tyler was naked in the water. Izzy's back was pressed against the side of the hot tub, with Tyler pressing against her. The two had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, and the jock was thrusting his hips into hers underwater. Izzy was leaning her head back, her face squinting in pleasure, her red bangs stuck to her skin.

The redhead opened her eyes completely when she saw Ezekiel standing in the doorway. She managed to smile at him, as if all was normal. "Hello, Zeke," she said cheerfully.

Tyler looked up and immediately stopped thrusting into her; he seemed to be a lot more embarrassed that his friend had just walked in on him and his girlfriend having sex.

Ezekiel, face burning so much that it actually hurt, turned around and closed the door. He actually managed to hear Izzy say, "Did you forget to lock it, Tyler?"

* * *

"You've got to stop this habit of coming in on Tyler and I when we're having sex, my Zeke!"

"I... I really doo'nt mean to-"

"Hey, you want a threesome, you have but to ask." Izzy's voice was full of merriment. If Ezekiel had been a little more knowledgeable of teen speak, he might have caught on that she was being flirty with him; he also would know what a threesome was.

Izzy had caught up with Ezekiel after about an hour. She had come into his room, where he was trying to think of what to do, and desperately trying not to think about what he had just seen.

The redhead propped her chin under her hands as she lay down on his bed, staring at him fondly as he sat in a chair nearby. "You know, don't tell Tyler this," she said aloud, "but you and I could have been a nice couple too!"

Ezekiel blushed bright red. "I... doo'nt knoo', Izzy. You're way moo'r adventurous than I could ever be, eh."

"Aw, c'mon. I only asked you once if you wanted to ride a shark."

"I'd still rather not. That's something Tyler would do with you, but I couldn't," he said, smiling a little. "He's a lot better for your tastes."

"I think you'd rather ride a dolphin with Bridgette," Izzy pouted, then she grinned wickedly and added, "Or maybe just ride her?"

Ezekiel cocked his head in confusion. Izzy giggled at his expense, then sighed. "You're probably right, my Zeke. You and I wouldn't have been a very good couple if you couldn't get into my hobbies."

"I still really appreciate everything you've done fur m-"

"You don't have to thank me, it's what friends are for," she said, smiling. "I only wish I could have done more sooner. Maybe if I had stayed with the Killer Bass?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "You cannot change what happened, and there's no two ways a'boot it, sadly."

"Unless we got a time machine. I know this inventor guy, he could probably make one."

He chuckled. He couldn't help it, he loved it when Izzy told him such stories. He didn't know if all of them were true, but they were so entertaining that he always gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"But enough about what we could have done, and who we could have helped, and how much sex we would have had if we hooked up," Izzy ranted, grinning when she saw Ezekiel blush and turn away. "I hear that you and Bridgette didn't get back to the hotel until very late, or really early."

"Hoo'd you knoo' that, eh?"

"I asked the front desk, they told me you two got in late. So, how was it? What did you do?"

"Somehoo', I knew you'd ask that, eh. And I'll tell you straight, all we did was talk."

He expected Izzy to scoff or look upset, but she looked rather happy, to his surprise. "Oh, and how did that go?"

"Erm, rather well, I think."

"Awesome! I know if there's gonna be something between you two, it'll take a little bit of time," Izzy said as she sat up and on the bed. "So, what's your next move?"

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you and Tyler, and Harold, eh."

"Tyler's resting in our room. Poor guy has a hard time keeping up with me," she said, grinning as she counted with her fingers. "I'm really impressed, I think most guys cannot continue after three, but he did. I wonder if he and Lindsay ever got that far, you wonder?"

"I... doo'nt even knoo' what you're referring to, eh."

"Sex," Izzy said, shrugging her shoulders. "But don't let Tyler and I fool you, Ezekiel hon. Even though we're having lots of passionate sex, Bridgette's not going to be anxious to hurry into that."

"Wh-wh-what?!?" Ezekiel shouted, gripping his toque. "B-but... you... I didn't... I wasn't... she..."

Izzy's fit of giggles stopped his stammering, and he waited for her to cease so that she could continue.

"See here," Izzy said, "I know you're a gentleman, my Zeke, and she's a lady. Now I know you want to ask her out tonight, right?"

Ezekiel scratched the back of his neck. "Do you think that's the right course to take, eh?"

"I sure think so! Why not, before some handsome surfer guy tries to sweep her off her feet? She's one of the nicest girls I know, she'd be perfect for you, my Zeke!"

The prairie boy tapped his fingers together. "But... what should I do, eh?"

"Well, Izzy is very knowledgeable about how normal people date, how it's normally done," she said, giggling as if it was a joke. "See, first off, you should know some etiquette on dates. Like if you ask her out, you pay for the meal."

Ezekiel nodded. "Um, should I take notes, eh?"

"No, just burn all this into your brain. As if you had a branding iron for that cluster of nerves up there."

Izzy stood up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Izzy is gonna teach you how to date Bridgette. Now I know a lot of people would threaten you, say they'd cut your nuts off if you ever treated her wrong. But I know you better than that."

She circled around him, then leaned against his shoulder. "Now, you should consider going somewhere public, where there are a lot of people."

"Why's that, eh?"

"Because for the first date, it shouldn't be alone; that's too personal, and you're just friends right now. A place with a lot more people makes it feel less intimate, safer, more comfortable. More meat shields in case of a rampaging rhino or something like that."

Izzy clapped her hands. "It's also important that you let her guide the conversation. You asked her out, you want to know about her. After all, there's much more to girls than you can imagine, no matter how long of a conversation you had last night.

"Avoid politics, religion, video game consoles, Coke versus Pepsi (unless you have to order a soda there), and other touchy subjects. Don't bring up Geoff, Heather, or Duncan. If possible, stay away from the subject of Total Drama, or just talk about your friends in it, like Tyler and myself."

She gave him a coy look and said, "And don't exaggerate our relationship, my dear Zeke."

"Um, what do you mean, eh?" Izzy cackled. "Oh, I think you'll be fine. Now remember that you're not getting any on the first date." He blinked in confusion. "That means sex."

"On the first date?!" he declared, incredulous. "People do that?"

"A lot of guys expect it," Izzy explained. "Tyler and I did it our third date, but that's still a little too soon for the most part. You shouldn't even think of kissing her, unless she acts like she really wants it."

"Hoo' could you tell that, eh?"

"Well, at the end of the date, if she's hanging around you, fiddling around with her hair or belongings, like if she doesn't quite want the date to end. She's looking at you like this..."

Izzy took his face in her hands and made him face hers. She gave him a look that was a little pouty and needing, her lips slightly puckered, her eyes gazing into his. He found himself swooning mentally, then let out a real one.

"Don't kiss me now. But think of how Bridgette with this face," she said, then grinned that Izzy-style grin as she let go of his face. "Now, if anyone tries to pick her up during the date, just politely tell them that she's with you. If they persist, don't pick a fight.

"I know you, my Zeke. You're wonderful, but you're no fighter." He shrugged, and looked away. "So what do I do if some creep tries to, um, 'pick up' Bridgette?"

"Stay calm. I have no doubt Bridgette will blow them off. If they get really bad, like threatening to go psycho like a Stephen King monster on you, say you'll ask for security to force them out. That's why you pick a public place, not many people want to start a fight in public places, do something that'll make them shunned by the people.

"Of course, it never stopped _me_, but," she burst out laughing, then slapped his shoulder, "but I'm not allowed back at that restaurant, and I actually really did like it, so that's a bummer. Lesson learned, I'm a wiser woman.

"Also, there's one key detail you must remember, my Zeke," she said, actually sounding very serious now. "One thing you must do, you should and will do, is that you must must _must_ avoid awkward silences!"

"Why?"

"Because an awkward signals that you two have nothing to talk about, nothing to link each other together! If you are unaware where you should look after a bad comment, your date and life are over."

"Is it that bad?" "Awkward silences are the arsenic of conversation. They kill anything quickly, leaving a bitter aftertaste."

Ezekiel nodded, but he was secretly wondering how Izzy or anyone could know if arsenic had an aftertaste, and what that was like. Izzy studied his face, then smiled.

"Okay then! Let's go find Bridgette, and you can ask her out!"

* * *

"So where were you last night?"

"I was at the beach, surfing."

"Of course. That was a stupid question."

"Also, I was talking to Ezekiel."

"What?!" Gwen was hanging out in Bridgette's room, mostly because the surfer girl had asked her for some advice. Though always a tomboy at heart, Bridgette was rummaging through her clothes, trying to find something casual to wear.

"What do you think of this?" Bridgette asked to the surprised goth, holding a baby blue sundress with artistic daisies on it. "I'm not much for dresses, but isn't this the cutest?"

"It's fine. Matches your clothing, cute and flowery, suits you. But Bridgette, what's this about Ezekiel?"

Bridgette hummed casually. "Oh, he and Harold were at the beach yesterday. I taught him how to surf a little, and we talked after I was done surfing."

Gwen made an inquisitive sound, and Bridgette looked back at her with a curious expression on her face. "Oh really?" the goth asked, smirking now.

"Somehow I knew you'd try to imply something into it," Bridgette said, chuckling softly. "Trust me, Zekey and I were just talking about things."

"Is he Zekey now?" Gwen asked as Bridgette's hand flew to her mouth. "You really are enjoying yourself this vacation already, aren't you Bridgette?"

"Oh c'mon," the surfer girl said when rolling her eyes. "Is it so wrong that I'm friends with him?"

"You were talking to him late at night instead of surfing at Surfer's Paradise," Gwen began to list off. "You're calling him Zekey. You also have me, a girl who wears black, black, and greenish-black, my opinion on which cute and cheery clothing would look good on you."

"I'm just really happy," Bridgette explained. "Is it wrong that I enjoy spending time with a new friend?"

"I never thought it'd be Ezekiel, of all people. Wasn't he the sexist kid?"

"He really isn't, Gwen. We judged him too quickly."

Gwen grunted and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatev's. If he's okay with you, Bridge, that's cool. But are you sure you're not on rebound?"

"What's that mean?"

"You just broke up with Geoff. I know a lot of people go through rebound. I did."

"But I didn't see you dating anyone after you and Trent broke up!"

"Have you missed the lanky nerd floating around me?" Gwen asked, chuckling. "No, I'm not dating him, but everyone thinks I am, since he's always with me."

"Why don't you?"

"He's interested in Leshawna, Bridgette, not me. No one's interested in me after TDA."

"That's not true-"

"Look, don't worry yourself with me, okay?" Gwen said, waving her hands. "You're on vacation, and I don't want you to spend the entire month trying to make the bitter, unhappy goth girl feel okay."

Bridgette sighed in defeat, staring at her friend. Gwen stared at the wall, as if something fascinating was there, as she asked, "So you're really cool with Ezekiel?"

"Yes, he's very nice, shy, and really smart," Bridgette gushed, smiling again. "I think you'd really like him. You never actually met him, did you?"

"Nope. Do I want to?"

"I think you will! Hey, why don't we all go swimming? Get into your bikini, I'll go ask him!"

"Forget it," Gwen grumbled. "I'm not in a swimming mood."

"Oh yes you are," Bridgette replied, grinning wickedly now. Gwen saw this, and thought for a moment that Izzy had possessed her surfing friend.

"Um, what?" "If you don't want to go swimming, I'll make you!"

Bridgette pounced her friend, playful but hard enough to pin her down to the bed. Gwen struggled, especially when Bridgette started to pull the goth girl's top off.

"No, I don't wanna," Gwen protested.

"You're gonna come swimming with us whether you want to or not, you're not sulking in my room all day," Bridgette said, laughing as she struggled with Gwen's top. "You're also gonna wear one of my bikinis, not that depressing black one!"

"No! Have mercy on me, Bridget-"

The struggle was cut short when Izzy and Ezekiel entered the room. Izzy had knocked and when she heard nothing, she walked in, partly dragging Ezekiel by his hand. Both looked and saw Bridgette lying on top of Gwen on the bed, the surfer girl pulling off Gwen's top.

For a few moments, no one said anything, no one moved. Then Izzy sighed in defeat and muttered, "Aw man, too late. She went to the other side. C'mon, Zeke, let's go."

As they left the room (Ezekiel very bright red in the face), Bridgette hurried after them. In the hallway, she called out, "Wait! Izzy! Ezekiel! Hold up a second, I need your help!

"Izzy," she instructed, "please go and make sure Gwen changes into a swimsuit. Don't take no for an answer!"

"Ooo, goody," Izzy cheered as she ran back into Bridgette's room. "Gwen, if you don't do as I say, I'm gonna make you my bi-"

The door slammed shut, cutting off the rest of that threat. Bridgette smirked, and turned to Ezekiel. "I was wondering if," she said to him, "you wanted to go swimming today?"

"Um, sure," he said, blushing more now. "That sounds like fun, eh. At the pool here?"

"_Do not think a'boot what you just saw near the pool earlier today,_" he desperately thought. Bridgette was nodding as he very nervously wrung his hands behind him. Unfortunately, his hormones and imagination were getting the better of him.

Instead of Izzy and Tyler going on at it in that hot tub, he started to imagine if it was him and Bridgette in there. Then he realized he didn't know what she looked like naked, and his eyes started to wander down to her chest, unable to control himself from the dirty impulse...

He was saved, because Bridgette turned around slightly to look back at her door. "We can bring Izzy, if you want. Wonder if she's being gentle to Gwen in there..."

Ezekiel slapped his forehead with both hands, as if to knock the naughty thoughts. Bridgette noticed this, and looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, um! It's joo'st... Izzy..."

"Did you have plans with her?" Bridgette asked, tapping her lips.

"N-not really, eh."

"Well, we could do something later today, just in case," Bridgette said. She smiled at Ezekiel and leaned in close. "Say, how about we go someplace for dinner? I completely forgot to eat it yesterday, and you should have seen me gorge myself at breakfast! You're to blame, you know."

Ezekiel chuckled, then he froze. "Wait, are you asking me... are..."

"We can go as friends. I got a tip from one of the employees that there is this lovely restaurant nearby that serves vegetarian, and it has a dance floor. I'd love to see it, but I'd hate to go alone."

The prairie boy nodded, his mind spinning right now. Was what happening really happening? Or was this just a dream?

"You do know how to dance, right Zekey?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Izzy taught me befur Total Dray'ma Musical, eh."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that."

"She wanted to prepare me fur any dance contest. Though it didn't really do me any good."

"Well now it will! Just be in the hotel lobby at six, I'll show you the way! It should be fun, Zekey, don't be so nervous."

"I'll try," he said, chuckling a little. "But you knoo' what's funny?"

Before he could say what, Bridgette's door flew open, and out came Izzy, carrying Gwen bridal style. The goth girl was wearing a bright yellow, two-piece bikini, and a horrified expression on her face. Izzy was cackling and shouting, "To the pool," as she carried Gwen off.

"Somebody save me," Gwen screamed as she was carried out.

"Oh no, I should have known this would happen," Bridgette exclaimed. She gave Ezekiel's shoulder a quick pat, muttered, "Remember, six in the lobby," and hurried off after the goth-kidnapping redhead.

Ezekiel stood there, almost thunderstruck. He heard someone breathing hard behind him, and turned to see Tyler. The jock was looking out of his room, only in his boxers and bright red in his face.

"That's, like, something out of my greatest dreams," he whimpered. "I'm going after them, that's gotta be fun to watch, dude!"

He ran out of his room, and Ezekiel covered his mouth in shock as he watched his friend running down the hallway in nothing but his boxers; he also was "very excited," to put it as clean as possible.

"_Izzy must be very happy, eh_," he thought, then hit his forehead again.

* * *

"Hi! I made a couple reservations," Bridgette explained to the matrie'd of The Gentle Breeze.

He checked the list, then nodded and escorted them to a small table. Bridgette was very happy to see that there wasn't a wall, just a short fence around the outside. She could see Surfer's Paradise alongside her dinner.

When they ordered, Bridgette had, as expected, chosen a vegetarian meal, and he ordered one for himself as well (he didn't really like it, but it made her very happy to see him try). The music was soft, and there were a few people on the dance floor right now.

"Wow. I really like this place, eh!"

"I love it too! Very nice."

Bridgette wiped her mouth with her napkin, then leaned back. Ezekiel couldn't help but admire how cute her sundress looked. She also looked him over, and thought he looked rather cute in a Hawaiian shirts, and shorts with white trimming at the end. Ezekiel had explained he hadn't warm clothing, so he had to go buy some.

"That really is a vibrant shirt," she said, beaming at him. "Did you want everyone in the restaurant staring at you?"

"I think they are, eh," he said nervously, glancing at a guy who had been looking at him a few times. "I should have picked on that wasn't so... bright."

She just giggled. "Oh, it's fine. You look great in it!"

Ezekiel couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks. And I love that dress you're wearing, eh."

"Oh thank you! It's called a sundress, and my mom got it for me when she thought it would be warm on Wawanakwa; too bad we were required to wear the same thing every day."

"Hoo' did that work, eh?" he asked. "I was surprised to see you all wearing the same thing every day."

"What they did was went out and bought a lot of the same type of clothes we wore the first day, and asked us to wear the same thing every day; something about making it easier to identify us."

"That's kind of silly, eh."

"I thought the same thing. And I'll tell you, wearing a hoodie when it did get warm was not fun."

Ezekiel nodded. "Well, thank goodness it's all over, eh. What are you doing when you getting back home? Applying to college?"

"Probably. I'd love to get into something like... wow, I actually have no idea."

She tapped her lips in thought, then a new song started to play overhead: the Beach Boys' "

"I love these guys," she gushed. "It's stereotypical, me being a surfer and all, but I really like them. You ever listen to the Beach Boys, Zekey?"

"Sometimes," he said. "I'm moo'r of a classical music type of person, to be honest, eh."

"Really? I sometimes listen to that when I do homework, or nature soundtracks."

"I've heard a'boot those, but I've never, well, heard one. What are they like?"

"They're incredibly relaxing. I love them, because it makes you feel out in nature, but safe and not lost, of course.

"So what else do you listen to, Zekey?"

"I," he muttered, poking his fingers together, "not much else, eh. I listened to a lot of today's music befur I came, and I didn't really like it. But then a'geen, mom listens to Oldies all of the time, eh."

"So does my mom," Bridgette exclaimed. "Excellent. Me, I don't subscribe to any one genre. I'm much more of a 'I hear it, I like it,' so I've got favorites all over."

Ezekiel nodded. "Your... 'iCase' must be pretty varied, eh?"

"A what? Oh, it's called an iPod, Zekey."

Ezekiel nervously laughed, and then desperately tried to think of something to avoid an awkward silence. "So, what kind of movies do you like, eh?"

Bridgette chuckled, stroking her chin. "Oh, gimme a minute, that'll be a _long_ answer."

* * *

The majority of Total Drama contestants were seated in the hotel lobby, chatting up a storm. All of them had been somewhere new in Surfer's Paradise, and they were gushing about how marvelous the place was.

"You guys gotta see this one hotel nearby," Leshawna exclaimed. "It's, like, mostly pools! Pools all over! I wonder why Bridgette didn't want to be there."

"Well, some of us are a little clumsy," Izzy remarked, tickling Tyler. "Wouldn't want us to get hurt."

"The beach is every bit of good as Bridgette said it was," Courtney said. "Incredible, and so clean too!"

"Speaking of Bridgette, where is she?" DJ asked. "This is our second night we've been here, and she's not here."

"Yeah man, and she wasn't at the beach," Geoff pointed out. "Or we would have seen her! I mean, there were about seven of us there."

Tyler shrugged. "I dunno, man, maybe she's found something else to do."

Noah let out a large scoff, to which Lindsay looked over at him. "Do you know where Betty is, Nova?"

"No," he replied. "And my name's Noah."

"Just let it go," Eva grumbled. "She'll never get it right."

"I will too," Lindsay pouted.

"Seriously though," Katie said out loud, "where is Bridgette? I'd like to hang out with her, she's the reason we're here!"

"I think she was going to a nice place or something," Sadie remarked, "because when we last saw her, she was wearing that adorable sundress."

"Oh, that was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Like, oh my gosh, it so was!"

"Of course she was wearing something nice," Gwen remarked. "What, you think she'd go on a date in her blue hoodie?"

"On a _what_?!" most of the other contestants repeated, looking flabbergasted. Izzy waved her hands and made shushing noises at Gwen, but she didn't notice.

"Yeah, Bridgette's gone out with a friend tonight," the goth girl continued as she checked her black nails. "Nothing special, just for fun."

"Wait wait, where?" Leshawna asked her. "If it's anything like that club we visited last night-"

"No, it's a nice little place called The Gentle Breeze. Though I wouldn't know much, since most of the day I was busy trying to get away from Izzy-"

"With who?" Courtney shouted, so forceful that it startled Gwen. The goth girl was astonished, then angered.

"None of your business."

"It is so my business! Now tell me, goth girl."

"I've elevated myself to 'None of your Goddamn business' now, Miss CIT."

As Courtney seethed, Duncan cleared his throat. "As much as I'd love to see a cat fight, it's easy to deduce who's she out with."

"What? How?" she asked, whirling around to her boyfriend.

"Eleven guys in Total Drama, right? And who's here? Me, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Noah, Owen, Trent, and Justin. We know Cody is out with those three fan girls, probably boinking them all now-"

"Watch it," Courtney snapped, going over to smack her boyfriend, then she stopped. "Good God! Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yep. Bridgette's out with Home School, aka Ezekiel."

"What?" she gasped.

"What?! Eva snapped.

"WHAT?!!" Geoff exploded, looking more shocked than anyone.

Courtney stamped her foot. "I won't stand for this! He's probably going to take advantage of her! She's just too nice, she couldn't see what a stupid cretin he is!"

"Hey, don't talk about my Zeke like that," Izzy roared.

"C'mon, let's go get him," Eva shouted, standing up as well. "I'm gonna rip his head off, with his spinal cord hanging from it!"

"I'll go too," Geoff roared, grabbing DJ's wrist and yanking him up. "And you too, dude, we need your intimidating figure!"

"Um, I'm not sure I want to do this-"

"We're going too," Sadie exclaimed as she and Katie stood up.

"I don't know where you're all going," Owen said as he got to his feet, "but I know you said 'restaurant,' so I'm going too for the food!"

"And you wonder," Izzy shouted at him as he departed with the others, "why I broke up with you."

She then noticed that he, Duncan, and all those protesting were gone. She gripped her hair in frustration, then glared at Gwen.

"Good going, Gwen," she shouted.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they'd flip?!"

"Jesus, did you forget how Total Drama Musical went?"

Izzy ran off after the furious contestants, Tyler right behind her. Gwen let out a frustrated groan and hurried after them too. Noah took all this in and then looked at Lindsay.

"You have no protests to this?" he asked.

"Who's Ezekiel?"

* * *

"And I watched all of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies," Bridgette said, "though I was really bad, I watched them before I read them."

"I loved those movies," Ezekiel gushed. "Best, oh, ten hours of cinema, eh!"

As they continued to discuss movies, another Beach Boys song started: "Surfer Girl." Bridgette clasped her hands and sighed, a bit wistful.

"Mom says that this is kind of like my theme song," she said. "Now I'm a little homesick."

"I doo'nt think I've heard this one, eh."

Bridgette hummed along with it, then looked at those dancing on the floor. She looked over at Ezekiel and asked softly, "Would you like to dance?"

The prairie boy's eyes widened, then swallowed lightly. "O-okay. I... I never really practiced sloo' dancing, eh."

"It's not so hard. I'll lead at first."

Bridgette helped put his hands in the appropriate places, her hip and her upper back. His hand on the skin of her back was exhilarating to him. She felt he had a rather comfortable figure, one that was decently strong, soft, and warm. The surfer girl cuddled up against him, and then she could feel his racing heart.

"Hmmm, you're rather comfy," she purred. "Is it the Hawaiian shirt?"

"I... I...," he stammered. His hands actually started to shake, and she put her hand over the one he had on her hip.

"It's okay, Zekey."

They were exactly the same height from forehead to toe, his toque only making him a little taller. So she wrapped an arm around the top of his shoulders. "Just relax."

"O-okay."

Her smile was radiant. "You know, these past couple days have been really nice. I cannot remember the last time I actually _talked_ to someone. And you're a fine listener."

She rested her forehead on his. "Hmm, want to surf more tomorrow?"

He almost nodded, because he was so tongue-tied, but he managed to smile and say, "Sure, eh. It was really fun to do last time; I could really get into surfing."

"I'd be glad to teach you more, Zekey."

As they danced, there was a commotion at the front of the store. The two stopped dancing to look, and saw quite a few of their teammates pushing past the matrie'd. The group of angry contestants scanned the restaurant, and they saw Ezekiel and Bridgette.

"There's the bastard," Courtney shouted, pointing at him.

"Get him," Eva roared.

Several of them ran right towards Ezekiel, and both he and Bridgette froze in panic. When Eva was just about to grab him, a blur of green and orange tackled her.

Izzy, having leapt over the fence to get in, was now keeping Eva pinned down. Tyler leapt over, tripped and fell down, crashed into a table, then eventually tackled Courtney.

"Hey, get off her," Duncan shouted.

"I always wanted to do that," Tyler cheered as he was pulled off from DJ. As he struggled, Geoff went after Ezekiel and Bridgette.

"Dude," he exclaimed, "you get away from her!"

He stomped towards Ezekiel, but then he was stopped when Gwen grabbed his ear from behind. The party animal wailed in pain as she turned to Bridgette and Ezekiel.

"You two better run," she suggested. "These people are rather serious."

Bridgette nodded, and she pulled on Ezekiel's arm. The two leapt over the side and hurried off. The angry contestants in the restaurant tried to follow, but the couple were gone rather quickly.

"Gwen! Ouch, dude," Geoff wailed. "Let go, I beg of you!"

"You're gonna pay for ruining my friend's date," she replied.

"Yeah, well you guys," Sadie declared as he poked Tyler, who was being held by DJ and Duncan, "are going to pay for getting in the way."

"Oh I don't care," Tyler said happily, watching Eva and Izzy wrestle on the ground. "I'm happy."

"You're a pig," Owen grumbled, in-between bites of someone else's meal. "Disgraceful."

* * *

Bridgette and Ezekiel collapsed on the beach, him falling on his chest and her on her back.

"Well, that's new," Bridgette muttered. "I cannot believe they did that."

Ezekiel just groaned, as he looked up. "I'm really tuckered 'oot, eh."

The surfer girl shook her head, groaning. "That was really uncalled for. I am so going to... !"

She punched the sand, and let out another frustrated cry. After a couple minutes of silence, she muttered, "You know what the worst part is, Ezekiel?"

"What, eh?"

"I'm terrible at holding a grudge. If I don't see any of them until tomorrow, I might not be angry at them," she groaned. "I hate not being able to stay mad."

"Actually, you knoo' what the woo'rst part is, eh?"

"What's that?" "We didn't pay for our dinner."

Bridgette gasped, covering her mouth in horror. "Oh no! My second day here, and I ripped off a nice place! We probably won't be wanted back there again! I'm so sorry, Zekey."

"I'll go back tomoo'row morning and pay fur the meals, eh."

"Don't be silly, the vacation is on me. I'll pay for them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's all good," she said, managing a smile. "Besides," she added, her face becoming a little pink in the face as she looked away, "I was technically the one who asked you out."

He nervously chuckled, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I had a very nice time, Bridgette."

"You did? I'm so glad, because I thought those guys back there," she stopped herself from ranting, and sighed heavily, shaking off her irritation. "Well, so long as you're happy."

They both stood up, brushing the sand off of themselves. Bridgette walked over to him and gave him a hug, squeezing him with it so that he let out a small grunt. "You've got quite the hug there, eh."

"You should see what happens when I get a running start," she joked as she let go of him. "I could knock you over."

"Oh really, eh?" he asked, taking a defensive stance. She grinned slyly and tackled him with a hug, and sure enough, she sent him to the ground, her on top.

"Ow," he groaned, then laughed. "You win, you win, just doo'nt tackle me anymoo'r, Bridgette."

She giggled as she lay on him, propping herself up on her elbows. "I dunno, you're kind of fun to pounce. Now I know why Izzy does it."

"Between you and her, you're going to break my ribs or my spine, eh. Or both."

"Guess I'll just have to ask her that I get to be the only one to pounce you, then." This wasn't really forward or romantic to say, especially since Bridgette said it with such comical gusto; however, both of them found themselves staring into each other's eyes. The surfer girl's leaned down, and her nose touched his. She couldn't help but smile, and he giggled slightly.

"On the beach," she whispered.

He wasn't sure why she said that, but he looked into her pale green eyes, and he took a deep breath to avoid swooning aloud. Her lips, just like Izzy had shown him, were slightly puckered; he vaguely realized that he was puckering a little too.

Ezekiel lifted his hand, rubbing his palm with his fingers to get most amount of sand off, and combed her blond hair. She lifted her hands and cupped his face, and they kissed. Ezekiel didn't kiss back at first, worried and unaware what to do, then he sighed and kissed her back.

They kissed about three times, then Bridgette pulled back and sighed. "You... you have really nice lips," she whispered, tracing said lips with her finger. It felt so soft, and he kissed the tip.

Bridgette smiled. "I always dreamed of kissing on the beach," she explained. "That's what I meant earlier."

"I see," he said. Ezekiel stared up at her, a blissful smile on his face. He looked almost in shock, but he looked so cute to Bridgette at the same time. His half-closed brown eyes, his mouth open ever-so-slightly, and him stroking her bangs, she felt very comfortable.

Lying down on him, she breathed happily and thought, "_I love Surfer's Paradise so very much._"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2.

* * *

**

Isn't the first kiss the best? \glee\


	3. Don't Worry, Zekey

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Also, please do not rush any relationships, as this is romantic fiction and not real life.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - Usage of the f word here. Also, I'd like to say that I did not rip off Winter-Rae's idea from her story of Gwyler. We actually thought of the same way to end our chapter, and boy, we sure were surprised to hear that! She was lucky and got hers first, so now the supposed rip-off artist looks like me.

--

--

--

* * *

**Chapter 3** - Ezekiel's Pain

* * *

Two days past since Bridgette and Ezekiel shared their first kiss together. Bridgette wished she knew what Ezekiel was doing, where he was, or how he felt. She hadn't seen him since they came back to the hotel that night, and now she was starting to worry.

Counting out the fact that she hadn't seen her new friend all that time, it had been lecture hell. Courtney had lectured her, Geoff had questioned her, Katie and Sadie were trying to suggest other boys, and Eva was... Eva, but more Eva than ever.

Bridgette couldn't recall this many lectures from her mother in her _life_, and now she was being told over and over how wrong she was, or more so how wrong it was for her to be dating Ezekiel.

There wasn't even this much lecturing when her friend Samantha came out of the closet. In fact, there had been a large amount of support for that, especially from herself and all of her friends. Bridgette really wished they were here, she needed help.

She couldn't turn to anyone else during this tough time. DJ couldn't help her, he was always with one of the nay-sayers. Tyler and Izzy were... really busy. Gwen was usually with Harold, and even then, the goth girl didn't exactly approve of Ezekiel.

Bridgette spent the second afternoon surfing, but was unable to focus and kept wiping out. The frustrated surfer girl sat on the sand, staring out at the ocean; she wondered how this vacation could start so wonderful, and now feel so empty.

"Ezekiel," she muttered under her breath, holding her legs to her chest.

She wanted so badly to see him again, and wonder why he was avoiding her. They had had a good night, minus the furious riot of the other contestants. The kisses they shared were so sweet, so much nicer than the ones she had shared with Geoff (well, maybe some of their intense make-out sessions were better, but that was an unfair comparison).

Bridgette kept thinking of why he didn't want to see her. Did the others threaten him? Was he not really interested in her? Maybe that was it, maybe Ezekiel thought she was just another hippie chick who loved dolphins and baby critters, and hated hunters.

That night, she lay in her bed, in her wet suit, staring at the ceiling. She felt her eyes get moist whenever she thought about why he didn't want her. She hated feeling selfish like that, but the answer seemed rather painful.

She fell asleep restless, and woke up the next day feeling groggy. Laying in bed for a few extra hours, Bridgette drifted in and out of consciousness. When she finally awoke, she changed into casual clothes and headed out.

Bridgette avoided breakfast, because she knew more lectures in store for her. No one had let up on her for a second, and she was getting rather sick of it. The surfer girl was heading out when she walked into Tyler. Literally.

"Owtch," said the jock from the floor. "Bridgette, have you thought of entering into football?"

"My mom and my friends made that joke many, many times," she said as she helped him up, chuckling sheepishly.

"So, Bridgette, where's Ezekiel?" he asked, looking around. "Why isn't he with you?"

The surfer girl's face fell and she sighed miserably. Tyler missed this and continued to look around. "I haven't seen either of you since I saved you on your first date. I thought you two would be making out nonstop or something. Then again, I haven't been out of my room much..."

He chuckled nervously, blushing slightly, then looked at her again. The surfer girl was staring down at her feet, and his excited grin faded. "Damn. Did it... did it not work out, Bridge?"

"He... he hasn't seen me since that night," she admitted. "I don't know what happened. I... I don't know why, either."

She gripped her hair and cried out frustrated, then looked up at him. "Tyler... I... I know you and I have never been close, but I need to know why, if you know. The date went well, after the riot and all..."

"Wait a minute. It went well and he hasn't seen you in two days?" She nodded, and he sighed. "Bridgette, let me just say it's not because he's a jerk."

"I didn't think he was-"

"We should talk," he said. Tyler sounded more serious than she had ever heard him, and that said something, because she didn't recall a time when he actually sounded serious before.

* * *

Tyler and Bridgette headed up to the fifth floor of the hotel, where there was a large, public balcony. It was a beautiful view, and she found herself looking out at Surfer's Paradise for a minute before turning to Tyler.

"So why doesn't he want to see me, Tyler?" she asked as she turned around. The jock had leaned against the railing, and he gestured to a chair for her. She at first didn't want to, but caved in and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Look, I'm not gonna claim to be an expert on this," he said, holding his hands up in defense, "but I have got some really high grades in psychology at school. So I think I know what's bothering Ezekiel.

"See, the thing is, he's sacred. He's scared of everyone here, you, me, everyone but Izzy, I think."

"Izzy?"

"Yeah. See, you know how everyone thought she was crazy since day one? Well, most still do, but I think that's what makes her special. See, she doesn't behave like anyone we know, therefore Ezekiel trusts her the most-"

"Tyler," she interrupted. "This isn't telling me anything. Why does Ezekiel... why is he afraid of me?"

The jock brushed at his headband, and sighed. "Because of what's happened to him on this show. Look, you know he's home schooled, right?" She nodded. "And thus, we were his first experience with the outside world, or at least his biggest experience.

"You know what happened the first day he was with us, right?"

Bridgette scratched the back of her head, thinking back to that fateful day. She could remember how mad she was, how she felt so unforgiving towards him. It all seemed right then, her emotions and her response, her angry vote towards Ezekiel; she didn't even mind that much when Eva throttled him.

Now it was wrong, so very wrong. She had kicked herself so much ever since she was getting to know the prairie boy, but... wait...

"Tyler, I already apologized to him over this," she declared. "I know it was wrong now, I told him that!"

"Does anyone else?"

His question really caught her off-guard. She wrung her hands nervously, then shook her head. "No. And you know that as well as I do. People are still bothering me about it."

"If they're giving you a hard time still, imagine what Ezekiel's going through. Eva, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, don't know how many others, but they're probably all harassing him. We're all very protective of you, Bridgette, especially since you got us this vacation."

She looked away, distracted. "Tyler... it's just that... after we ran away from the restaurant, we... we went to the beach and... we kissed."

Tyler grinned for a second, but looked seriously again. "Well, that actually might actually explain things. Did you kiss him, or he kiss you?"

"Um... it was both of us... wait, why does that matter? Tyler, why would he avoid me after we kissed for the first time?"

He crossed his arms and said, "Bridgette, I'm sure it's not because, well, actually, I think he's scared."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Of what? Me?"

"Possibly. Ezekiel's never had a girl truly interested in him, or a real friend. I'm sure he doesn't even trust me, just Izzy."

"Why does he trust her and not me?" she asked, standing up. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I told you, he doesn't trust any of us because of how miserable he's been, Bridge. You didn't see it, and I'm not putting fault on you over it, but he was suffering a lot throughout all three seasons.

"Total Drama Island, he was alone and shunned. Action, same thing, only worse, because Geoff and the producers were asking him to be an antagonist for that."

"What?" she asked, clasping her hands in surprise. "You... you mean every time he agreed with Geoff, or when he said things that really annoyed people..."

"Yep. He was requested to do that, and he really didn't know any better," Tyler said, shaking his head. "Poor guy really looked up to Geoff too. I think it was because he thought the guy was the prime example at the time of how to be cool and liked by people; also, he had you at the time."

When Bridgette stared at him, he explained, "Well, it's something he admitted to Izzy and me. Bridge, he's had a crush on you ever since ever since the show started. When he really blew it at the beginning, he watched Geoff in hopes that if he learned some things about him, he would know how to attract a girl like you."

She flushed slightly at this, then looked down at the ground. "He did tell me about how he admired Geoff... and how he lost his faith in him after Geoff admitted about the voting thing."

Tyler nodded. "I think what did it was the first day of Total Drama Musical, though. It's why he doesn't really trust anyone."

"But I...," she feebly protested. "I wasn't..."

The memory of the first day, rather the end of it, of Total Drama Musical, came back to her.

* * *

_The Singing Gophers had won the first challenge, leaving the Crooning Bass to have to vote someone off. They really felt cheated, since Chris Maclean, being the "unbiased" judge he claimed to be, had declared them the losers because Duncan owed him money._

_The eleven teammates were seated in the Orchestra Gallery, a small stand that was nearby the Stage Right Door. The loser was to walk out that door, and thus eliminated from the show forever. None of them wanted to go, especially since all of them had tried so hard._

_Challenge number one had been rather simple: put on an original musical. Lindsay led the dancing, Ezekiel played violin, and Izzy did drums. Noah proved to have a strong singing voice, but was rather annoyed Owen would belch in sync with the lyrics._

_"You really did not need to fart during the finale," the bookworm snapped at the bigger guy as they pressed the buttons on their voting console._

_"Ehehe... you're not voting for me, are you?" Owen asked nervously._

_"Interpret my actions as you will."_

_The votes were cast, and Chris received the ticker tape. He stared out at the members of the Crooning Bass: Heather, Lindsay, Eva, Izzy, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, Courtney, Owen, and Ezekiel. He gave his big speech about whoever got voted off had to walk through the Curtain of Losers, go out Stage Right Door, and never come back, ever, yadda yadda._

_"Here are your immunity markers," he said, holding up a small statue that looked a lot like the Gilded Chris, only this one had Chris holding a guitar._

_"Oh, how original," Duncan remarked as he rolled his eyes. Next to him, Ezekiel wrung his hands nervously, and Owen bit his nails._

_"It has to be Heather," Bridgette said to Courtney as Chris waved the statue at them tauntingly. "She didn't do anything except pamper herself in the make-up room, and she was abusive. Did you hear what she said to poor Lindsay?"_

_"Hmm?" Courtney asked, obviously distracted. "Oh yeah."_

_"Not to mention how she hasn't really changed one iota," the surfer girl continued. "Seriously, I think she was asking some of the guys to be in an alliance with her. As if anyone could trust her."_

_"Hmmm," Courtney mused again._

_"The following winners for the Gifted Chris," the host said (Duncan rolled his eyes at the name), "are as followed..."_

_"..._

_"..._

_"..._

_"Owen._

_"Geoff._

_"Izzy._

_"Lindsay._

_"Courtney._

_"Bridgette._

_"Eva._

_"Duncan._

_"And Noah!"_

_The contestants (known as performers in this season) caught the awards as they were thrown to them. Heather and Ezekiel both looked at the last trophy; he swallowed nervously, and she simply bat her eyes._

_"And the final Gifted Chris," the host said, "goes to..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Heather."_

_Ezekiel let out a horrified gasp as Heather caught the award, then flinched when the queen bee bonked him on the head with it mockingly._

_"Too bad, so sad," she sang as she sauntered away._

_Ezekiel sat there, horrified. Bridgette found herself sympathizing for him, that emotional look of his made it clear he was not ready for such a shock._

_"Zeke, time to go," Chris said. And then he burst out laughing, much to Bridgette's own shock. "You got voted off first again! That's hilarious! You're like the first place sucker!"_

_"Too true," Courtney said, her triumphant grin ear to ear. "Did you honestly think we'd forget about you, you sexist pig?"_

_Ezekiel looked ready to collapse, but he stood up and shouted, his voice cracking, "W-wait a minute, eh! I told you I knew hoo' to play several different instruments! I really do knoo' hoo'-"_

_"We 'doo'nt' care, 'eh'," Heather replied, smirking at him. "Sorry, but I lied when I said I'd help you get through the first day. I just wanted to make sure you didn't vote for me, my Zeke."_

_Izzy growled fiercely at this, and Owen had to hold her back. Noah shrugged and began to walk away, but Duncan and Geoff didn't look so finished._

_"Why do you look so surprised, dude?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow at the prairie boy. "You know no one likes you."_

_Ezekiel stammered, and finally managed to sputter out, "But I did everything you told me to, eh! I did everything you asked, and-"_

_"Dude, it really doesn't matter," Geoff interrupted him. "You're harshing the vibes with the chicks, and that isn't going to fly around here."_

_"... What?!"_

_"No one wants you around," the party animal said, putting his hands on his hips._

_Ezekiel flinched as if he had been struck across the face. His breath shuddering, he looked at all the other contestants when his eyes rested on Bridgette. She could only stare back, not knowing what to say. A flash of gold startled her, and Ezekiel recoiled when he was struck in the head by the thrown Gifted Chris._

_"Get the hell out of here," Eva screamed at him, "before I rip your fucking head off!"_

_With blood trickling down his forehead now, Ezekiel left with his head hanging. Chris was now cackling with laughter, Chef next to him chortling as well. "This is great," the host declared. "What a way to start the show!"_

_Bridgette stood frozen in place, watching Ezekiel go as if it was a car accident she couldn't' look away from. One thing that she truly did notice were the tears flowing from his eyes as he walked behind the curtain and off of the show._

_

* * *

_

"I wasn't there when it happened, but Izzy told me all about it," Tyler said. "You guys had Heather on your team. Heather, who's hurt and insulted everyone on this show, who manipulated and used people, and I could go on about that bitch, and your team voted off _him_!"

"I didn't vote for him," she shouted, clenching her fists but not in anger. "I voted for Heather! I thought everyone did! I didn't know the others would do that."

"Yeah, but how Izzy described it, the whole event sounded really traumatizing," Tyler said. "Was it really as bad as she said it was?"

"I know she has a tendency to exaggerate," she said, collapsing back in the chair, "but it was probably every bit as bad as she said it was. They... they were so cruel to him."

"Yeah, and that was it for him. I mean c'mon, would you trust anyone on this show after that? After being voted off first twice? That's, like, a programming to your mind, telling you not to ever try it again."

Bridgette sobbed, and Tyler bit his lip, wondering if her had overdone it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to heap all this on you," he said. "It's not your fault, babe, I'm sure you voted for Heather like you said-"

"It's Ezekiel," she managed to choke out, taking deep breaths. "I... I know it was bad, and I... I didn't think... I'm just as guilty."

"What? No you're not-"

"I didn't say anything," she shouted. "He might not have been my friend then, but I shouldn't have let them just abuse him like that! I was no different than them, he must have thought I voted for him too!"

"Bridgette, whoa whoa," he cried out as he waved his hands. "Look, don't beat yourself up so much. This can all be corrected."

She looked at him desperately, tears streaming from her eyes. He patted her shoulder and said, "Just go to Ezekiel and talk to him. One thing you two have going for you is that the show is over."

Bridgette nodded, and slowly got to her feet. "Okay. Do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry."

She sighed, and started to walk off. Then she stopped and turned around. "Tyler, why does Ezekiel trust Izzy so much?"

"Oh well, that I'm not sure about, but I do know they're friends," he said, chuckling. "See, Izzy spent time with him on and off the first two seasons, not really being there for him but treating him like she treats everyone else. So I guess he felt okay around her, since she didn't treat him different.

"And when your team voted her off when they felt she had double-crossed them too much with me," he said, smiling good-naturedly, "she and him had a lot of time together."

"You're not jealous?"

"I trust my girlfriend. I know she loves me, and that she's just pals with him. I'm not like Courtney, who acts like every friendship is a threat to a relationship."

"What about me and the PMS CIT?"

Izzy had walked onto the balcony, startling both of them as they hadn't seen her come. Tyler grinned at her, but he was concerned to see how annoyed she looked.

"Babe! What's the matter?"

"I think these Australians don't like me, for some reason," she grumbled, crossing her arms and fuming. "They're using secret words to insult me, calling me 'ranga'."

"What?!" he shouted, clenching his fists.

"Yeah! Does that sound like 'slut' or something in Australian slang?"

"Oh, you shouldn't be offended, Izzy," Bridgette said, smiling at her. "Ranga is Australian slang for redhead."

Izzy uncrossed her arms and looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Oh Izzy, have you seen Ezekiel?"

"No, sorry. You want to see my Zeke?"

Bridgette nodded, and headed off, determined to find him. Izzy turned to Tyler, then patted her hair. "So. I'm a ranga."

"Sexiest ranga I know," he said, grinning at her.

"What were you and Bridgette talking about, hmm?"

"Ezekiel. That's all, really."

"Hey, I trust you, no need to get defensive. Plus, I listened in on the whole conversation."

"You devious girl, you."

"Yes. Yes I am," she replied, grinning wickedly. "Care to have sex with your devious ranga?"

"Maybe," he purred at her, taking her in her arms. Then he thought for a minute, and said, "Hey babe. When Bridgette finds Ezekiel, we should help them out, keep the others from bothering them."

She kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. "You're so sweet, Tyler. And you were a little wrong back then, Ezekiel does trust you."

"You sure? I never got that feeling."

"He really does. And when those two do hook up completely, we will make it our mission to make sure they are undisturbed by those jerks."

"Aye aye, babe!"

"And ask them if they want to be part of a foursome!"

"I don't think they'll be into that."

"Phooey."

* * *

"Have you two seen Ezekiel?" Bridgette asked Noah and Lindsay, who were still sitting at their breakfast table.

"Nope," he said as he sipped his tea.

"Who's he?" Lindsay asked.

The surfer girl sighed and walked off, keeping her hands in her jacket pocket so no one could see her fists clenched in worry.

Lindsay watched her depart, then turned back to Noah. He had barely spoken to her during their breakfast together, much less look at her. The blond beauty had worn a top that exposed more of her cleavage than normal, but he had barely looked. The lack of attention was distressing.

"Noah," she said, her voice almost a whimper, "am I pretty?"

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're asking me? Aren't you sure of it yourself?"

"Well, yeah but," she stroked her collarbone in thought, then sighed. "You never pay much attention to me."

"Oh?"

"Like now," she whined. "We've sat together all morning at breakfast, and you've barely talked to me."

"You actually sat down at the table I was at," he pointed out, looking down at his tea again. "I didn't invite you or anything."

She let out a long sigh. "Noah, why don't you like me?"

"Hmm, why? Because-"

"Are my boobs not good enough?"

Noah spit-took his tea, splashing her some, but she continued without pause. "Did I do a bad job at making myself up? Am I not wearing the right clothes? Should I try my bikini?"

"Look, Lindsay," he said after he wiped up the tea he spat out. "It's not about looks, okay? You're not my type personality-wise."

She stared at him for a few seconds, cocking her head in confusion. "What about me isn't wise, Noah?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, for one thing, you cannot remember people. Who was that girl that was just talking to us?"

Lindsay bit her lip in thought. She grabbed her head and shook it in thought, then her face lit up. "Brittany?"

"No," he said. "You probably won't remember me in a couple days."

"I would too," she protested. "You're Noah! You like books, you have a big family, people say you're cyanide-"

"I'm _what_?" he repeated, aghast. Noah looked to the side, almost looking hurt for a moment, then he groaned. "Do you mean cynical?"

"Yeah! Does that upset you?" she asked, looking concerned now.

"Cyanide is a lethal poison," he explained, "and even the smallest trace could kill someone."

"Eww."

"That's right. You can imagine my shock to hear that people were calling me that."

"Why would they call you that? You're not poison."

Noah groaned again and collapsed his head in his arms. "Lindsay, please. I don't know why you're around me so much these days, but come on, we're not-"

"I like you."

"Oh right," he muttered. "You like Mr. Cynical Cyanide?"

"I like you," she repeated.

He looked up to see she was smiling at him, one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen. For some reason, unbeknownst to him consciously, it made him feel really good.

"Wow. I... kind of enjoy hearing you say that," he admitted.

"You don't get complimented a lot, do you Noah?"

"Nope," he said. "But hey, I'm Mr Cynical Cyanide."

"Now don't call yourself that," she said. "You should try to be more positive."

"I don't think that I can, sorry."

"Yes, you can," she said, her blue eyes gleaming happily. It was a look she perfected, a look that made almost anyone believe what she said. She never used it to get something from someone, except for a reaction.

For Lindsay, optimism was something she could easily spread. And Noah, the hardest person to convince of that, would be worth it to her.

* * *

"Have, um," Bridgette stammered, looking at the three girls around Cody. "Have any of you seen Ezekiel?"

"Sorry, no," Cody said with a shrug. "His hat's pretty recognizable too."

"True," the girl with black dyed hair. Today, she was wearing a baseball cap, which she tipped whenever she was thinking hard. "You're looking for him, Bridgette?"

"Yes, I...," the surfer girl stared at Cody's fan girl, trying to decipher several things at once. To her surprise, the girl smiled knowingly.

"Well, if you're looking for him, I'm sure it's because he's turned a new leaf since day one of TDI."

"He was on TDM."

"Well, there wasn't much to see," the girl in black clothing and dark eye shadow said. She shrugged her slender shoulders, looking at Bridgette with calm, knowing eyes. "He got voted off and that was it."

"What?" Bridgette asked. "No... wait, that's all you saw?"

"Yeah," said the girl with green highlights in her hair said, nodding several times. "Wasn't that how it was? Ezekiel was voted off, Chris said how funny it was that he was voted off first twice, then it went to a couple confessions, and the Singing Gophers celebrating."

"We watched the show," said the girl with dyed black hair. She frowned in concern and said, "Did something happen that wasn't aired?"

"A lot," Bridgette said as she headed off, looking more distraught now.

When she was gone, the three girls looked at Cody for answers. He shrugged and said, "I dunno, I didn't see the fist voting ceremony."

"Something tells me it was more dramatic than they made it out to be," said the girl with black hair. "I'm guessing the others were unreasonably mean to Ezekiel."

"Another of your predictions, Nadine?" the girl with green highlights said, playfully flicking at the girl's hat. "Personally, I didn't think I would mind if Ezekiel got slammed, but now that Bridgette's worried about him... wow, makes me wonder what the fuck happened."

The girl in dark clothing rolled her eyes. "Always with the swearing, Winona. And you wonder why Cody is startled by you."

"I didn't even know Australians swore," Cody said sheepishly. The girl in all black laughed, and patted his shoulder.

"We sure as hell do," she said.

"You don't fucking do it right, Ginny," Winona said, grinning playfully. "Anyway, Cody. Since Bridgette's single again, you should really consider hooking up with her. She's an absolute sweetheart."

"And hot too," Nadine said, twirling a band of hair around her finger as she smirked. "I love that hair and those lips of hers so much."

"No no no," Winona said, shaking her finger at Nadine.

"I think she's hooked on Ezekiel for now," Ginny said, looking at her nails casually. "We gotta find you a nice girl, Cody."

"Yeah, what are fan girls for, if not to help pair up the dream boy?"

Cody grinned his gap-toothed grin, though more sheepish than sly. Nadine giggled, and said, "You know, I'm certain that all the others thinks you're sleeping all of us."

"Gee, I sure hope not. You three are very nice, I'd hate them to think bad of you."

Nadine continued to giggle. "Wouldn't it shock them to know that Ginny's got a boyfriend, Winona's just started going steady with a guy, and I'm gay."

"So very much so too," Winona teased. "Cody, you wouldn't believe this. When we heard that cast of Total Drama was coming, Ginny and I asked if you were there, and she asked if Bridgette was still single?"

Nadine continued to twirl a strand of hair around her finger, now flushing slightly. "What can I say? We're the worst fan girls in the world."

"Yeah, no fan service from the fan girls, we're awful," Winona agreed. "No wild sexings, no foursomes, no gratuitous flashing of boobs or sucking your-"

"Okay, that's enough," Ginny said, waving her hands. "Now, who's single of the cast, Cody?"

"Um, let me think. Eva, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, and... Gwen."

The three girls aww'ed in sorrow. "Why can't she come to you now?" Ginny wailed.

"It's because Harold's all fucking over her," Winona cursed. "Stupid nerd, taking all of her attention-"

"Don't diss Harold now," Nadine lashed out. "He's awesome. Anyway, maybe we should try to get you with Gwen."

"I don't think so," Cody said with a sigh. "I'm not really her type, I guess."

"She so should be all over you. And if she doesn't want you... think she'd be into me?"

"You're worse than Cody, Nadine," Ginny said, giggling and patting Cody's head.

* * *

"Bridgette's looking for Ezekiel," Harold said to Gwen, walking back into her room. "I told her we haven't seen him. That's right, right?"

"Right," she muttered, sitting down on her bed. "You know, she's really receiving hell for being out with him."

"It's like a group of overprotective mothers and fathers," he observed, then added, "Idiots.

"Seriously, why are they getting involved in who she dates?" he said. "It's her own choice. I'd love to kick Duncan's ass, and Courtney's. Or am I not allowed to say that? I know how people are about..."

He stopped when he turned to see Gwen was sitting quietly, staring down at her feet. He squinted in concern, and walked over. "Gwen? You okay, bra?"

She sighed heavily, not looking up. "Harold, I really don't like talking about this."

"Bridgette?"

"No, damn it! About people ganging up on others," she was shouting now, startling him. "How would you know how Bridgette feels? How I felt during TDA when everyone was ganging up on me?

"This is _always_ how it is on this fucking show," she continued, clenching her fists and pacing back and forth. "We're not even on the show anymore, and people are still on the girls' case! How could you understand what it's like?!"

She stood in place, heaving angrily. Harold was stunned silent for a few seconds before he said, "Well, I kind of do. Remember how the guys were all bullying me first season?"

The goth girl looked at him, and groaned. "That's not the same thing."

"Gosh, it was pretty bad! The unending pranks, being stripped naked in front of all the girls, the complete disregard for how much I could help my team."

Gwen looked at him, then sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Look, I guess we've both been through hell."

"Yeah."

He hugged her, surprising her at first, then she returned it. She smiled at him and said, "So, I guess you want more tips on how to date your dream girl Leshawna, eh?"

"Nah, how about you and I just go out and have fun? Keep our mind off our worries?"

Gwen couldn't help but smile more. "That sounds nice."

* * *

Bridgette couldn't find Ezekiel all day, no matter where she looked. By the end of the day, she was exhausted. She headed up to her room, defeated, when she heard a small commotion in Izzy and Tyler's room.

"He's not in here, now get out," Izzy was shouting. The door swung open, and Courtney was shoved out by Izzy. The redhead was only wearing green underwear, her hair a mess. The CIT looked back furiously at her.

"You and Tyler are sick, you know that?" she shrieked. "Having sex all the time!"

"You're the one who barged in on us! He's not here, so leave us alone!"

"I saw him go in there! I know you're hiding him in there, so I'm gonna go get Duncan and Eva, and we're going to get him once and for all!"

She stormed off, not noticing Bridgette standing there. Izzy glared at the departing brunette and shouted, "Oh yeah? Izzy the Ranga will take you all on!"

"Izzy?" Bridgette said, walking up to her. "What's going on?"

"Oh hi, Bridge," she said, posing and waving as if all was normal. "Courtney wants to interrogate Ezekiel."

"And she thinks she's in your room?"

"He is. Caught Tyler and I almost ready to do it, and... oh!"

Bridgette bolted in Izzy's room the same time the redhead did. Tyler, only wearing briefs, was sitting on the bed, looking at the closet before he looked over at the two girls.

"Quick Bridgette, he's in the closet," Izzy said, pointing at it. "Get him out of here, hide him somewhere before the others get here!"

The surfer girl opened the closet to see Ezekiel, looking all kinds of scared. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out, embracing him in a hug.

"Stop hugging, and flee," Izzy shouted, jumping up and down. "Get to somewhere safe, you two!"

"We'll delay them here as long as we can," Tyler offered.

Bridgette and Ezekiel nodded, and she pulled him out of the room. Looking around, she made a quick decision and pulled him into her room. Locking the door behind her, she leaned against it and sighed.

"What a day," she muttered, then looked at Ezekiel. She stomped towards him and pounded his chest with her fists, not enough to hurt him. "I was looking for you all day! For the past two days too, I was so worried!"

"R-really?" he stammered, his voice rumbling from Bridgette's thumping.

"Yes! I couldn't find you _anywhere_! I was all over the hotel, the beach, I almost turned Surfer's Paradise upside-down looking for you."

"I'm... I'm soo'ry, eh."

She took several deep breaths, then hugged him again. He was shaking slightly, but calmed down when she squeezed him. He took a couple breaths himself, then finally, albeit a little awkward.

"Ezekiel," she said calmly. "I... I was talking to Tyler today. I didn't realize until now how terrible this show has been."

He shivered, then shook his head. "Bridgette, it's okay noo'-"

"No, it's not," she cried out. "Ezekiel, you've been through hell, and I'm to blame for that!"

"What? No, no you're not-"

"But I never helped you out," she cried out, throwing her hands up. "I should have done something! I'm not a mean person, but I let them be mean to you!"

Ezekiel watched her pace, and when she stopped suddenly, he flinched, wondering what would come next. She headed towards him and hugged him again. "Ezekiel," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I really am!"

"Bridgette, you're not to blame, eh," he said. "You had your own problems, and we weren't even friends then."

She sighed, then she looked at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then she smiled. "I just realized we're the same height."

"You really do shift moods, you knoo'?" he said, nervously smiling back. "I'm afraid, a little."

"It's normal with me."

They were quiet for about a minute, then Ezekiel spoke. "Bridgette? I wasn't trying to avoid you, you knoo', eh."

"Really? I was so afraid you were."

"No. I was avoiding the others, eh. They were practically hunting me, noo' I knoo' why you hate it so much, eh."

She stifled a giggle, and he scratched the back of his head. "I was all over the place, I had to change my room twice, eh! The staff would've bin mad if they didn't knoo' me kind of well."

As Bridgette nodded, shouting out in the corridor could be heard. Izzy and Courtney shrieking, Eva and Tyler shouting, as well as a couple other people arguing. Bridgette shivered, then she felt Ezekiel cling to her shoulder.

"I'm such a wimp," he shivered. He was shaking terribly, to Bridgette's surprise. "I cannot believe hoo' afraid I am of them, eh... I hate myself over this."

She put her hands on his. "Ezekiel, you had no experience with other people, and now you're being hunted. I don't blame you for being scared."

"You doo'nt feel any less of me?"

"Of course not! But I think this'll keep you from wanting to go hunting, huh?"

She smiled at him, then kissed his forehead. A sudden shout from Eva and the sound of something breaking startled them both, and they clung to each other.

"There's no way you're getting out of here tonight," Bridgette said as the shouting continued. "You'll have to spend the night here."

Ezekiel turned bright red. "Um, what?"

"It's no big deal, think of it as a sleep-over," she said, then frowned in concern. "Oh wait, you don't know what this is, right?"

"Nope." "It's when a bunch of friends come over to one house and sleep around in sleeping bags and such. I had a couple of those."

Ezekiel nodded, then looked around. "Where am I going to sleep, eh?"

She observed her room too, and then tapped her chin. "Well, I don't want to sound forward, but the only place is my bed. So we can both sleep in the same one."

The prairie boy turned three shades of red. "Um, w-what?"

"It's no big deal, Zekey," she said, smiling at him. "See, it's like when your parents sleep together. They're not always doing something, are they?"

He nodded, but just barely. Ezekiel desperately tried not to let his mind wander on the subject, desperately tried not to think of anything naughty...

Then he thought of his parents doing something naughty in bed because of what Bridgette said, and it was like cold water on the fire. He shook his head, and said, "Y-yeah, I guess. But I doo'nt have anything to wear, eh."

"Hmm, you could just wear your shirt and underwear, that'd be fine. Do you need to shower first?"

"Probably. I doo'nt remember the last time I did, eh."

She made a face that was so cute to him, as well as the little noise she made. "Go shower then."

He nodded, still a little nervous, and entered her bathroom. Ezekiel peeled off his clothes, setting his boxers and shirt aside. When he was in the shower, he let the warm water wash over him, and felt instantly rejuvenated.

"_It's feels like forever since I could relax,_" he thought. "_I'm sure I built up all kinds of sweat and grime from fleeing from those jerks. Bridgette's so nice to me, I wish I could repay her somehoo'..._"

The thought of Bridgette brought him back to his current situation. He thought about lying in bed with her, and he nervously gripped his hair.

Would it be okay to hold her? To cuddle her? Did he have the right to do that? They had only truly known each other for a few days...

To Ezekiel, the thought of sex was actually far off. He had thought Bridgette was the most attractive girl he had seen the first day he saw her, and when he watched her on the show, he fell more and more for her. His desire right now was to hold her, to comfort her. His attraction was modest, but the desire for it was strong.

Bridgette sat on her bed, adjusting her yellow night dress and letting her hair down. She thought about what she had suggested to Ezekiel. Was it too forward? Was this too soon?

The surfer girl sighed, then smiled to herself. Ezekiel, even though she had known him for a short while now, had been a sweetheart. An interesting, kind, and much smarter person than she thought he was.

Besides, she herself had said nothing would happen. The idea of sleeping with someone, literally sleeping and not fooling around, always did feel like something very romantic to her. It was something her major ex Geoff would not be into.

Ezekiel came out of the bathroom, dressed only in his t-shirt, boxers, and toque. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of that hat on top of his wet hair. "You look so cute," she gushed.

His face turned bright red, then he looked at her. He smiled shyly and said, "You... you look really nice with your hair down."

"Ugh, I hate it like that," she fretted, flicking her blond hair behind her shoulders. "I much rather prefer my ponytail, but it's hard to sleep with a big ponytail like mine."

She patted the bed and he sat down. The surfer girl wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"Zekey?" she whispered. "I just want to let you know that I'll never hurt you. I promise."

He reached up and put his hands on hers. They were quiet, only listening to each other breathe for a few minutes, then Bridgette looked up at Ezekiel. He had shed a tear, and he looked into her pale green eyes with his moist browns.

"Thank you, Bridgette," he whispered to her.

She pulled herself to kiss him on the lips, then left to go turn off the lights. When she came back, they slipped under the covers.

"I love Surfer's Paradise so much," she whispered as they came closer to each other. She touched his arm and said, "I'm so glad I got to know you too."

"I'm very glad to get to knoo' you too, Bridgette," he said, and very nervous and slow, wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and moved a little to get most comfortable. When she kissed his forehead, she rested his head against her chest, along her collarbone.

Here, Ezekiel felt the rise and fall of her chest, and could faintly hear her heart beat. He pulled her tighter to her, not wanting to lose this moment. She stroked his hair, then removed his toque and put it on her own head.

"Hope you don't mind," she asked, giggling.

"Not fur you, Bridgette."

The surfer girl wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close to her. His breath had that worried feel to it for a couple minutes, then it soothed out. She rubbed his back, then moved her hand to his chest. She wanted to feel his heartbeat against her palm, because it felt like she and him were together when she could.

When she did feel it, she sighed happily. This was wonderful, more than she thought it would be. All the romantic thoughts flew through her head, and rested on one of the more romantic songs of her favorite band.

"Don't worry, baby," she whispered to Ezekiel as she held him to her. "Everything will turn out all right."

* * *

**End of Part 3.**

**

* * *

**

Again, I insist I didn't steal the idea from Winter-Rae! I just thought of it at the same time she did. Great minds think alike!

Also, if anyone thinks I'm making the others too spiteful towards Ezekiel, well, look how they treat people in the show. And the song Bridgette's quoting? "Don't Worry Baby" by the Beach Boys.

Hope you all enjoyed, will be working on more soon, as well as TDB! I'd love to get this story done before TDM comes out, thus making this AU rather than contiuation. :P


	4. Powerful Vibrations

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Also, please do not rush any relationships, as this is romantic fiction and not real life.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - The f word is used again several times in this chapter. There's a sex scene involving Izzy, Tyler, and lots of naughty talk. If you don't like it, well, you really shouldn't be reading this story. It only gets sexier after the drama here, and oh, there is some pretty sad drama here too.

--

--

--

* * *

**Chapter 4** - The Sink and Peak of a Heart's Feeling

* * *

Bridgette woke up, slowly at first and then all at once when she realized Ezekiel was asleep in her arms. She smiled at how peaceful he looked, and snuggled closer to him.

Ezekiel was sleeping with his mouth slightly open, his breath very light and gentle. His fingers had curled around her sides, just like how her arms had slid around him.

When she rested her forehead against his, she remembered she was wearing his toque still on her. She put it back on him, waking him up in the process. He stirred for a few seconds, then smiled at her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered.

She felt her face flush, and she looked away from him. "Now don't call me that, Zekey."

"But you are, eh. The most beautiful girl I knoo', especially here."

He placed his hand over her heart, which started to beat faster. She beamed at him at first, then smiled slyly at him. "Aw, it's nice to know you respect me the morning after."

Ezekiel didn't get that, but the way she smiled at him made him forget to ask. He watched her sit up and stretch, arching her back. She rolled around, onto him, and it amazed him how light she felt when lying on him. He braved reached up to flick at her blond bangs, which she beamed at him.

"Want to go surfing?" she asked him.

"When?"

"Now. We can get dressed, head down now. It's only six AM."

"That sounds good, eh."

"Really? No protest to it being this early."

"This is when I normally wake up at hoo'm, eh. Living on a farm, punctuality are what my parents wanted me to learn."

She grinned happily. "This is when I love to get up to surf, because the ocean is so nice this early! And you're adapted to it! Yes, yes my prayers have been answered!"

Bridgette hugged him, her body curling around his. Then she rolled off him and the bed, and stood up to go get dressed; actually, she meant to do that more gracefully, but she fell to the ground, stood up with a wobble, then hurried to her dresser.

Ezekiel watched her, feeling happy and confident. The prairie boy watched her fumble with her clothing for a couple minutes before he managed to gather that joy and courage.

"Hey Bridgette?" he spoke up. "Would you... um... do you..."

He began stammering, realizing he didn't have a good way of asking this. Bridgette looked over at him as he fumbled with his words. He took a deep breath, and looked up at her.

"Bridgette, are we dating noo'? I doo'nt knoo' hoo' all this works, eh."

The surfer girl giggled. "Considering we slept together, yes."

Ezekiel blinked. "Is that hoo' it works, eh?"

Bridgette burst out laughing. She walked over to him and hugged him, then looked into his eyes. "I don't think anyone truly knows when they're boyfriend and girlfriend, because there are no certain guidelines. I think it really just depends on how comfortable they are together."

He nodded. "Well, I'm very comfortable with you. I trust you, and... I'd really like to be your boyfriend."

She beamed at him. "You sure? It means you have to put up with my clumsiness, my intense love for surfing and animals."

"I can deal with that, eh."

"You would have to eat vegetarian, because I can taste meat on someone's breath, and it's like kissing someone who smokes."

"Oh dear," Ezekiel mused. "That is gonna be a hard change for sure, eh."

"You think you can do it?"

Ezekiel reached up and put his hand on hers. "For you, Bridgette, it would truly be worth it."

Her face flushed. Bridgette always became sheepish when it came to compliments, and even as intimate as this was, she couldn't help herself. "Ezekiel, there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"What's that, eh?"

"Well... why did you have a crush on me?"

"Huh? I doo'nt understand."

"Why did you start liking me?" she asked. "I've just always wondered since Total Drama Island, and I thought it was because you were just trying to get close to a girl in a hot tub."

"No no no," he quickly protested. "It was because... well... um... no, you'll laugh."

"I won't, please tell me."

Ezekiel grinned sheepishly, and said quietly, "You called me by my name."

"What?"

"No one ever called me by my name, eh. It was always, 'Home School, Redneck, Sexist, Pig.' Even Izzy had a few nicknames for me when she first started talking to me, eh. But, I think all throughout the seasons, you were the only person to call me 'Ezekiel'.

"Izzy started calling me 'Zeke,' but you're still the only person I knoo' who, even when you hated me, to call me by my name. And I guess that's why I was attracted to you, because I appreciated you calling me by my name."

Bridgette smiled, caressing his cheek with her palm. "It really meant that much to you, hon?"

"Yeah, the shoo' hasn't bin very fun fur me, so I guess I just clung to the only positive things I could, eh. And, I'm, um, also soo'ry fur those times I tried to get close to you."

"I don't mind so much now," she said. "I thought you were just trying to reenact a pool party music video."

"A what?"

"It's best you don't learn, they're stupid. But you know, now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I'll take you up on getting close to me in a hot tub, my Ezekiel."

Ezekiel turned bright red, and Bridgette giggled. She started to kiss, falling on him and pushing them both back on the bed, kissing lightly with her giggling.

* * *

"You're getting much better, Zekey," Bridgette said, grinning at him as they bobbed in the water. "You held that wave for so long, I thought you could do a flip or something."

"I doo'nt think I'll be able to do that fur a long time, eh."

"You never know. You just gotta get comfortable riding waves."

"It's really tiring after a while. Is it supposed to be?"

"At first. This is only your second day. Do you need to rest?"

"I... I think so. Just to catch my breath."

"Go drift to shore then, Ezekiel. I'll be out here for a little bit longer."

"I could watch you surf all day, eh."

She giggled, and said, "Then I'll have to do a good job."

Ezekiel swam to shore, and sat down on his towel. Putting his toque back on, he watched her surfing. True to his word, he didn't bored of it.

About an hour later, he heard someone calling out, "Zeke! Hey, Zeke!" He turned around to see Cody and the three girls that had been with him since the first day approaching him.

"Hey dude, I haven't seen much of you these days," Cody said, sitting down next to him. "You doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine noo', eh."

"Good, good! Oh, by the way, Ezekiel. This is Ginny, Winona, and Nadine. Girls, this is Ezekiel."

"Wow," Ginny said, smiling at Ezekiel, "you do look really cute when your hair's wet."

"Shameless flirt," Winona grumbled as she elbowed Ginny. "Don't go acting like a whore."

"You're lucky I know you so well, or I'd be offended."

"What are you doing here, eh?" Cody asked Ezekiel.

"Watching Bridgette swim, taking a little break from it, eh."

"Oh, wow, you two are going out? Seriously?" Winona asked, gaping at him. "That's so cute! I love it!"

"Swearing jerk one minute, swooning fan girl the next," Nadine remarked, smirking.

"So what are you doing here, eh?" Ezekiel asked Cody back.

"We were all gonna check out this famous grave site, but Nadine wanted to see if she could get a date."

Ezekiel blinked, then looked around. "Well, it's still early, but there are some guys here."

"Oh, Nadine doesn't like guys like that," Ginny remarked.

"Jeez, Ginny," the ravenhaired girl said, looking away upset. "Just announce it to the world, especially to the country boy. He probably thinks it's a mortal s-"

"Oh, you mean like my cousin?"

The four looked at him in surprise. "What?" Nadine asked. "You know what that means?"

"Yeah, I do. My cousin's gay, she likes girls too, eh. Nothing bad, it's just like anyone else's sex life: you doo'nt have to hear the details of it."

Nadine chuckled. "I guess you're right. So, um, is your cousin cute?"

Winona elbowed her, just as Bridgette was heading out of the water. The surfer girl carried her surfboard under her arm as she looked at Cody and his friends. "I see you brought the calvary," she joked, smiling at them.

"Heyas, Bridgette," Cody said, waving at her. "How are the waves?"

"Wonderful. I love it here so much."

"Congratulations on winning Total Drama Musical, by the way," Ginny gushed. "I was cheering for you the whole time."

"Aw, thanks!"

"Are you and Ezekiel really going out now?" Winona asked, clasping her hands. "That's so fucking cute!"

"Ignore her," Ginny said, glaring at Winona as Bridgette's eyes widened in surprise. "This one is quite horrific."

Bridgette nodded, then she felt someone was inspecting her. She looked to see Nadine was fairly close to her, eying her.

"Wow, you know what would be really hot on you?" she said, grinning at Bridgette. "Piercings."

"What?"

"Yeah, you'd look so hot with piercings. And a couple tattoos."

"Wouldn't piercings sting when she swims in the ocean?" Ezekiel asked.

"Probably, but she'd look so darn hot," Nadine pointed out, her grin unwavering. "I'm thinking a couple ear piercings, eyebrow, maybe a nose stud, and a couple tats! Get one of a dolphin on your shoulder, and a pinstripe... no, a wave! Get an ocean wave right there..."

Her hand went down to Bridgette's lower back, but then Ginny yanked Nadine away. "And this one," Ginny grunted as she pulled the protesting ravenhair away, "is even worse than the first one."

"Well, all horror aside," Cody said, shrugging his shoulders, "we were going to go to see Kai Summers, and I guess if you two want to go-"

Bridgette gasped, and dropped her surfboard; it landed on Ezekiel's leg. After quickly apologizing to him, the surfer girl gripped Cody's shoulders. "Wait, who?" she asked, her normally calm eyes wide. "Who are you going to see?"

"Kai Summers," the tech geek repeated, a little off put. "Well, not him personally, his grave. It's a big tourist attraction here, he's something of a legend."

"Yeah, everyone who visits here should see it," Nadine said, beaming with pride. "He's one of the famous late surfers, and his life story is so awesome."

Bridgette was taking deep breaths, her heart pounding. She looked at Cody, as if to see if he was telling the truth. "Can... can you wait for Ezekiel and I to change into proper clothes?" she asked. "I really want to go."

"Sure thing," he said with a nod. "I should have known you'd like to see a famous surfer's grave, Bridge."

Nadine snapped her fingers. "Dang, here I was hoping she'd come dressed in her wet suit."

"Oh c'mon, you're such a lesbian horn dog," Winona snapped.

"Is there a name for that?" Ginny asked.

As Bridgette and Ezekiel started to head back to the hotel, the prairie boy looked at her. "Bridgette, your last name is Summers, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes distant.

"Then I'm guessing that Kai Summers is..."

"Yes. That's my father."

* * *

Leshawna watched Bridgette and Ezekiel hurry into the hotel, but didn't stop them. She, like most others, didn't feel right about Ezekiel hanging out with Bridgette, but she didn't want to be interfere just yet; she really didn't want to feel like Courtney.

The lively sister was one to get involved in relationships, mostly to protect people she loved. Siblings and friends, she always wanted to make sure that whoever they were dating would treat them right. And Leshawna had a way of letting them know what would happen if they didn't treat her loved ones right.

Bridgette was a good friend, and as far as Leshawna knew, Ezekiel did not have a good track record. Even worse than Duncan, but at least she knew he was a good person deep down. The prairie boy's track record was insulting women, clapping over a statement of greed, and being voted off first twice because people resented him.

This thought process actually made her start to think about Harold. "_Maybe I'm just not giving him a proper chance... like Harold_," she thought, mentally sighing.

Leshawna hated how she had to be so cruel to Harold and keep denying him the love he wanted. She did like him, but unfortunately for him, Leshawna wasn't entirely assured polar opposites would work. Harold loved video games and the outdoors, she loved cooking and big cities. He was a lone wolf, she loved hanging out with groups of friends. She was about soul music and rap, he loved "Weird Al" Yankovic and musicals.

Maybe it was time for her to be straight with him, for the sake of Gwen. Her goth girlfriend was hanging out with him so much, she was worried that Gwen would soon be driven insane. Harold loved to talk about his hobbies, and she knew the goth would not be into any of that.

Leshawna just hoped that she and Harold would still be friends. And of course, she wanted Gwen and Harold to get along too, but if Harold kept asking her about her, Gwen might twist his arm off.

Summoning her courage and preparing her words, she headed up to Harold's room. "_Harold_," she rehearsed, "_I love you, baby, but just as a friend. Now it's cool for boys and girls to be friends, but I think it's best we stay as friends. Don't beg Gwen for information about me anymore, or you're gonna drive that white girl crazy-_"

She knocked lightly on Harold's door. "Harold?" she called out, and heard a soft grunt in reply. Opening the door, she opened her mouth to speak, and then her jaw dropped further down.

Harold and Gwen had their arms wrapped around each other, one of her legs curled around his skinny legs. They were so kissing so passionately, neither noticed Leshawna was in the room.

This carried on for a few more seconds, and Harold started kissing and nibbling Gwen's neck. The goth girl moaned and leaned her head back, and when her eyes squinted in pleasure, she finally saw Leshawna.

"Oh! Oh my God," she shouted, letting go of Harold immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" Harold asked, alarmed by Gwen's reaction. "I'm sorry, I've never done this before, and-"

He stopped when he saw Leshawna, and made a high-pitched whimper. "Oh no," he squeaked. "Le... Leshawna!"

"Wait Leshawna, let me explain," Gwen shouted frantically, running over to her friend. "It... it all... oh God, there is no explanation. It all happened so fast! One minute we're talking about our hobbies and what we like, and... and... then..."

"I'm sorry," Harold wailed, falling to his hands and knees. "I don't have an excuse either! I've just been spending so much time with Gwen, and I... I... don't hate her, Leshawna, I'm to blame here!"

"You're not to blame," Gwen snapped, wringing her hands in worry. Leshawna was looking down at the floor, covering her mouth; her shoulders trembled slightly. Gwen shuddered at the sight and shouted, "I was kissing you first, Harold! Leshawna, please believe me, I didn't... I wasn't trying to..."

She stopped talking when Leshawna started to make noise behind her hand covering her face. And the noise was laughter. The lively sister was laughing, soft at first and then incredibly loud and joyous. Clutching her sides, she continued to laugh as Gwen and Harold stared in confusion.

"Oh man," Leshawna finally managed to say, wiping a tear from her eye. "My best friend and my ex fell for each other. That is so classic!"

"Leshawna," Gwen whimpered. She flinched when her friend grabbed her shoulders, but the smile on Leshawna's face was not something to be afraid of at all.

"Gwen baby, don't you get it? I'm _happy_ for you two," she said, and with that, she pulled Gwen in for a big hug.

"R-really?" Gwen stammered after Leshawna released her.

"Of course! I was worried that Harold was driving you crazy, but I guess the white boy really is, and in a good way!"

Leshawna giggled, then looked down at Harold. "Oh get up, I ain't mad in the least."

"Really?" Harold asked as he stood up.

"Of course not! I've been worried for Gwen here since she's been depressed since TDA, and now she has a man who I trust with her! Oh man, this is too perfect!

"But Harold," she said, shaking her finger at the lanky nerd, "if you hurt her in any way, I'll break both your legs."

"Of course, m'lady!"

He bowed to her, and she couldn't help but smile. She then turned to Gwen, and embraced her friend in another hug, one that was returned this time. Leshawna kissed the goth girl on the cheek.

"Oh, and Gwen," she said to her friend, "if _you_ hurt Harold in any way, I'll break your legs too."

"What if I don't have 'em with me?" Gwen replied, her sly smirk.

"Now there's the Gwen I loved and missed so much," Leshawna exclaimed as she squeezed her friend. "You're finally back, and I have Harold to thank!"

"Well," Harold said, smiling slightly now, "I do know how to girl whisper. You all thought I was exaggerating, but I do know how to make girls happy."

* * *

Bridgette and Ezekiel were walking behind Cody and his friends. The surfer girl was showing major signs of anxiousness, and Ezekiel managed to summon his courage to hold her hand. This gave Bridgette courage, and she squeezed his hand in thanks. Leaning against him as they walked, he touched her arm with his other arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her. "You're breathing heavily."

"I... I will be fine," she replied. "It's just... I told you my dad died when I was eight, right?" He nodded, and she said, "It's just that... I do remember him, and I love him, but I never really got to know him. No one will believe I'm his daughter, that's for sure."

"I doo'nt see why they wouldn't. You're a surfer too, and from what you've told me, you're a lot like him, eh."

"I know, it's just..."

She stopped when she realized they were at a graveyard. Nadine, leading the group, approached a man at the front desk. "We're here for the Kai Summers tour."

The man smiled at them. "You're in luck, our tour guide is available right now. Just the six of you? Very good."

A young man named Joseph approached them in a couple minutes, and escorted down a corridor. "Here at Surfer's Paradise," he began, "a lot of famous surfers come. But most surfers aren't born here, because it's more of a resort than a place to live. So Kai Summers is not only an exception, but heralded as Surfer's Paradise's native surfer."

He guided them to a collection of pictures and a poster of a young man. He certainly looked like a surfer to them, especially to Ezekiel. His profile fit everything he thought a surfer would look like: athletic, a handsome tan, sun-bleached brown hair, a brilliant smile, and a small ear piercing.

Bridgette gasped when she saw the pictures, her hands over her mouth. Her eyes started to moisten, and Ezekiel held her shoulder. She leaned against as Joseph continued.

"Kai Summer's parents were native Hawaiian when they moved her, and they named him Kai, which fittingly means 'ocean' in Hawaiian origin. He was surfing at the early age of four, can you believe that?"

Bridgette was looking at a picture of her father in a Hawaiian shirt. He was only a teenager in the picture, only as old as her. His parents were by his sides, her grandparents that she had met a few times before they passed away.

"His parents passed away a couple years ago," Joseph said, making Bridgette wonder if he was looking at the same picture she was. "They moved back to Hawaii after their son died."

"How did that happen?" Cody asked. "I heard it was an accident?"

"It's actually a really sad story," Joseph said, taking a deep breath. "It's one of those stories that is still hard to tell no matter how many times I tell it."

"Oh yeah, I've been here," Winona said. "It's really tragic, like something from a drama show."

"But before I got into that story, I'd like to direct you to something rather incredible," Joseph remarked, smiling again. He walked over to a class case, where a surfboard resided in. It was one of the most beautiful surfboards Bridgette had seen, a wooden board painted a baby blue color and a couple vertical, bright yellow stripes.

"This wooden board belonged to him up until his dying day, and he nicknamed it Ocean Rider, because he took it with him when he cruised the world," Joseph explained. "Now everyone knows a surfer cannot use a surfboard forever, and Joseph had an amazing collection. But what makes this special was that not only is a rare type of wooden surfboard, but it was this surfboard that he rode at the most famous surf spots in Hawaii, Australia, California, and Canada!"

Bridgette walked up and touched the glass case with her fingertips, looking at it as close as she could.

"Wow," Ginny remarked. "They make wooden surfboards?"

* * *

Lindsay was busy reading _Pride and Prejudice_, biting her nails as she read, sitting on a bed that wasn't hers. Noah was seated across from her. The two were quiet in his room, save for Lindsay's confused whimpers every now and then. Her face had gone from serious confusion to mild bewilderment to fascination.

"I think I like this book now," she said. Noah looked up from his book to look at her as she continued, "I mean, it uses a lot of words I don't know, but I think I get it now."

"Really?" Noah asked, not cynical as usual but rather curious. Lindsay had insisted for a long time that she would read one of his favorite books to prove she wasn't as dumb as people made her out to be; though Noah had insisted she didn't need to, she began reading a book to prove it.

"Just one thing confuses me." Noah was careful to not be sarcastic when he asked what; the first thing Lindsay was confused over was why Elizabeth wasn't texting her friends about Darcy.

"Why do they keep talking to each other if they don't like each other?" she asked. "It doesn't make a lot of sense, because I don't talk to boys I don't like."

"It's because the two can sense, maybe even subconsciously, a great deal of potential and things they could like about the two, I think at least," Noah explained. "Sometimes, people are like that, they don't like a person, but it's hard for them to start thinking about them."

Lindsay nodded as he spoke, and when he was done too. A few seconds of nodding later, Noah remarked, "You don't understand what I said, do you?"

"No," she admitted, hanging her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I really want to, though. I'm just... maybe people are right when they say I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, Lindsay," he said, firmly. "Stupid is fitting for someone who should know better, like someone who sticks their wet fingers near an electric socket twice. You're not stupid just because you don't understand a complex, romantic story."

Lindsay smiled at him, though she still looked upset. "Noah, is that why you don't like me? Because I don't understand a lot of things."

"For the last time, Lindsay, I don't not like you. You're fine, I just don't like people in general."

"Really? Then why'd you sign up for the show?"

"I was planning to win. That flopped big time."

"Why do you hate people? People are nice."

"You know how I told you how I'm the youngest of nine?" he asked; she nodded. "Well, when you have eight siblings, and all the people involved with those siblings like boyfriends and girlfriends and plain friends and spouses and enemies, your life is a swarm of people who love to vent at home. And no one cares what the youngest does as long as he's in his room reading."

"Is that why you hate sports?" she asked. "Because you have to work with other people?"

Noah was speechless. He honestly hadn't made that connection before. "Um, maybe. I just don't like physical labor."

"Because you've been in your room all your life?"

"You psychoanalyzing me now, Lindsay?"

She giggled, and patted the bed she was on, inviting him. He sighed, then smiled lightheartedly and walked over. Lying down on his bed, he looked over at her.

"Okay, Dr. Lindsay is gonna find out how to solve your hatred for people," she said, giggling still. "The problem with you, Noah, is that you don't have someone you can trust."

"I don't like trusting people, though," he admitted. "No one has been truly involved in my life, not even my parents. I've learned most everything I know on my own."

"Then you're going to have learn something from someone else. And Dr. Lindsay will help you."

"You sure you want to do this?" Noah asked, smirking at her. "I'm a bitter bookworm."

"Let me see..."

Lindsay rolled onto Noah, greatly surprising him. The blond lay down on top of him, spreading her lithe body over his lightweight frame. She stroked his face, then kissed him.

Noah had never been kissed before, at least not on the mouth. He was startled at how soft her lips were, how smooth and inviting. He felt himself kiss back slightly before she pulled back.

"How's that?" she asked, smiling at him. He could only stare up at her in shock, and she kissed him again.

"Lindsay," he started to say when the second kiss was done. He hesitated, then managed to ask, "Why?"

"Why? Because I like you, Noah."

"Yeah, that's what I meant by why."

"Why do I like you? Well, maybe it's like Elissa and Derby... or... sorry, I don't remember their names. But maybe it's like them, in that they aren't sure why they're attracted to the other, but they know it's there.

"And what's even better is that we like each other now," she added cheerfully, kissing his cheek.

Noah did something he thought he would never, ever do: he swooned. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her down to kiss her. Soon the two had their arms around each other, and were making out passionately.

* * *

"Kai Summers was a very carefree man," Joseph was saying to the group as they watched a movie of Kai surfing. "He had a very wild spirit, and had trouble staying in one place for a long period of time. When he traveled the world for surf spots, he never could stay in one location for long."

Bridgette was watching the video, barely able to hear her tour guide's words. Her father was a magnificent surfer, and the footage was incredible. Every time he waved or smiled at the camera, she felt her heart clench. Only Ezekiel holding her hand kept her from sobbing out loud.

"Kai Summers became well known here before he was eighteen here, and he started touring when he turned nineteen," Joseph said. "If you want a list of places he visited, here it is."

He pointed to a long paper filled with a great deal of locations. When Ginny looked over it, she said, "Wow, there's a lot from Canada."

"Funny you should say that," Joseph said, chuckling. "Because when Joseph toured Canada, he made a very sudden halt in his tour. Now what do you think could stop a man with a free sprit and an incredible urge to surf new places?"

"Was he injured?" Ginny asked.

"He wasn't arrested, was he?" Nadine asked.

"Was it a girl?" Cody asked.

"You're right, dude," Joseph said, patting Cody on the shoulder. "For what could allure a surfer dude from the sea than a dudette?

"Her name was Claire Richmond. She wasn't a surfer, he even had to introduce it to her. This didn't seem to be a deterrent to him, because he stayed with her for ten years."

"Wow, didn't they get married?" Nadine asked.

"Kai was too wild of a man to get married, it would seem. Claire was a very patient woman, and he could never leave her for long. Though he tried to continued his tour, he came right back to her.

"Claire and the sea were two powerful forces in Kai's life, but soon another force would keep him from leaving Canada again: his daughter."

Bridgette placed her hand over her heart, fearing that it might stop on her from the emotional shock. Ezekiel massaged her arm with his free hand as Joseph continued.

"With a daughter now, Kai stayed with with Claire for the rest of his life. He was very happy there, which is why the end of his life story is very sad one day. One day, he told her that he had made a major decision, and left the house."

Bridgette let out a sobbing gasp, the others glancing at her. Ezekiel held her hand with both of his, trying his best to calm her down. She managed to contain herself as Joseph led them to what looked like a small shrine. A picture of Kai Summers, several trinkets that were apparently his close belongings, and a small box were placed on top.

Inside the box was an engagement ring. "Kai had gone out that day to buy an engagement ring for Claire," Joseph explained, "he had decided to marry her at last.

Ezekiel gasped and Bridgette sobbed again. She clung to him as he continued, "On the way back, a drunk driver ran a red light and hit him driver-side. He died before he could reach the hospital."

The tour guide gestured to the shrine. "This is where Kai Summers' ashes are stored. Claire agreed that his engagement ring would be left here with his closest belongings, and she wears hers to this day.

Bridgette nodded, chewing on her lower lip to keep from crying. She let go of Ezekiel and approached the shrine. Turning towards the tour guide, she asked, "Is... is it all right if I look at these?"

Joseph seemed a little confused on what to say at first, then he smiled. "Just be careful, dudette. I can tell you're a fan, so be gentle, is all."

She nodded, and looked at the shrine. Her fingers caressed the frame of her father's picture, resting on the surface of her father's resting place. Then she reached for the engagement ring box, and held back the flood of emotions...

* * *

_"Daddy," Bridgette said, looking up at Kai Summers, "do you want to go surfing today?"_

_"Not right now, my little mermaid," he said, patting her head. "Dad's a little... distracted today."_

_"What about?"_

_"It's complicated."_

_Bridgette nodded, then started to walk away. She glimpsed her mother in the living room, then something that had been on her mind for some time came to her. Walking back to her father, the eight year old surfer girl summoned her courage to ask what she wanted to ask._

_"Daddy, do you love mommy?"_

_"What? Of course I do, Bridgette."_

_"Then... then why don't you marry her?"_

_Kai stared at her daughter, incredulous for a few seconds. Then he smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Bridgette."_

_"Wh-what? I don't understand."_

_"You just helped me out with what was distracting me."_

_He stood up and approached Claire from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled back at him and whispered, "Hey hon. Something up?"_

_"I just made a major decision, Claire. I have to leave the house for a bit, but I'll be right back."_

_"What are you doing?" she asked him playfully._

_"It's a surprise, a very big surprise. I'll only be gone an hour or so," he said as he turned her around. Giving her a kiss, he whispered, "I love you, I'll be right back."_

_"Bye, love," Claire said, smiling at him._

_Before he left the house, Kai walked over to Bridgette and rubbed her head, flipping her small ponytail around. "Good-bye kiddo, and thanks again. See you soon!"_

_"Bye, daddy," Bridgette chirped, smiling gleefully at her father. Though she was young and not positive, she was sure she knew what the surprise was, and waved at him as he walked out the front door._

_

* * *

_

_It was a couple hours after Kai left the house. Bridgette was starting to pace around the house, and it made Claire restless._

_"Sweetheart, don't do that, you're driving mommy crazy," she said to her daughter._

_"I can't help it, I cannot wait for daddy to get home."_

_"Me too, but I'm sure there's just traffic or something. Don't worry."_

_The phone rang. Claire reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" A pause, and her face was full of concern. "What? Y-yes, I am..."_

_She sat down in a chair, very slowly, as if instructed. Bridgette couldn't make out what the person on the other side was saying, but the more he talked, the more horrified her mother looked._

_"No... no," Claire began to sob, tears forming in her eyes. She began to shake uncontrollably._

_"Mommy?" Bridgette asked, starting to shake as she watched her mother. "Mommy, what's wrong? Mommy!"_

_

* * *

_

Bridgette tried to push the memories aside, but couldn't. She choked on her sobs, covering her eyes with one hand. Her shoulders shook as she fought to control the memories.

Ezekiel was the only one watching her, and he hurried over to her side as soon as she started to lose control of her crying. Cody and his friends were busy talking to Joseph.

"So is Claire still in Canada? Because that's where Cody's from," Nadine asked the tour guide, pointing to her friend.

"Yes, and so is their daughter. But from what I've heard," Joseph said, chuckling lightheartedly, "his daughter has become quite famous too."

"Really?" Ginny exclaimed. "Wow! Is she a famous surfer, a singer, what's she do?"

"Well, apparently, she joined a reality show where she competed against other teenagers, and in the third and final season, she won the grand prize."

The girls' eyes widened, and Cody's jaw dropped. All four looked over at Bridgette in a collective turn of heads, and Joseph followed them. He looked at the blond girl with the toque-wearing boy holding her tenderly, and it slowly dawned on him too.

"Wait a minute," he said, gaping at her. "You mean... this is Bridgette Summers?!"

Bridgette didn't hear anything that was being said behind her. She could only feel Ezekiel's arm wrapped around her back, and the feel of the marble, her father's shrine, on her hands.

"Daddy," she cried, tears falling from her eyes freely now. "I'm here, dad."

* * *

After they excused themselves from the graveyard, thanking Joseph for the tour, Bridgette sat down on a park bench. She more so collapsed and almost knocked the thing back with her, but Ezekiel and Nadine managed to catch it in time.

"Dude, wow," Ginny remarked as Ezekiel sat down next to Bridgette and hugged her comfortingly. "You're Kai Summers' daughter?"

"I wonder why that wasn't in the show," Winona mused. "You'd think the fact that you're the daughter of a celebrity would be worth mentioning."

"He's probably more of a celebrity here than Canada," Nadine remarked. "But girls, I think we should give him some space right now."

She pat Bridgette's shoulder and started to walk off, guiding Cody and the other two away. Ezekiel held the surfer girl close to him, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Bridgette," he said as she buried her face into his shoulder.

She wasn't crying anymore, just taking deep, heavy breaths. After a couple minutes, she managed to calm down completely.

"Thank you so much for being here, Ezekiel," she whispered, curling up against him.

"Do you want to talk a'boot it, Bridgette?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Not just yet. Just give me a couple more minutes, and don't let go of me."

"I won't, I swear."

* * *

"Oh! Oh my fucking God," Izzy screamed as Tyler thrust deeper into her. Her nails dug into his back, and he wrapped his arm around her head to hold in place as he ground his lips into hers, silencing her cries of passion temporarily.

After the kiss was over, Tyler let out a long moan, and Izzy squeaked in pleasure. "Fuck," she repeated, gasping and panting for air, her mouth gaping in ecstasy.

A couple more minutes of thrusting, slowing down for a few seconds to catch their breath, and when the pace reached a frenzy, they climaxed almost at the same time.

He lay on top of her for a few seconds, his breaths a high-pitched pant. They always were after making love, and Izzy's were whinnying sighs. When he collected his breath, he rolled off her to discard the condom, then got back in bed to hold her close to him.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her.

"I love it when you say that after we make love," she giggled.

"How come you only call it 'making love' afterwards? You call it everything else when we talk normally."

"I think the afterglow," she said with a happy sigh, "is the most fitting place for romance."

"I do love you, I'm not just saying it to be romantic."

"You're so wonderful, handsome. I think making love is you is when I'm most happy, it tops my love for outdoor activities."

"You know, we haven't done it there yet."

"Ooo, I'll bet you want to do it on a sports field."

"Possibly football, the grass would be softest there."

Izzy giggled more, kissing his shoulder. Her face was blissful for a few seconds, then she sighed in thought. "Tyler?"

"Yeah, Izzy Dudizzy?"

"Do you think the others are right, that we have sex too much?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with that. People need a hobby."

She laughed. It was one of the reasons why Tyler loved her, she so clicked with his sense of humor. "But seriously, and I rarely am, do you think it's okay?"

"We both had tests before we did it, we're clear."

"But what if I get pregnant?"

Tyler furrowed his brow in thought. "But I'm always protected."

"It still happens, you never know. Heck, your sperm is probably like you, strong and reckless enough to punch through the rubber."

He snickered, then he stroked her red hair. "Izzy, if by some chance you get pregnant... would you accept a proposal from me?"

"I dunno, what are you trading: gold, furs, or food?"

"No, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, silly. Of course I will."

"Really?" Tyler asked, his voice and spirit soaring. "You will?"

"Of course! If I get pregnant, we should get married. I'd hate for my kid to not have a great father like you."

"Thank you."

"Shame that having a kid would cut down on our having sex."

"But pregnancy increases a woman's sex drive."

"I know, but I mean after I have the baby."

"Yeah, it would. I guess we have to have more sex now to make up for the sex the kid will keep us from having."

"But Izzy Jr. or Tyler Jr. is more possible if we have more sex now!"

"Oh yeah. Quite the conundrum we're in, huh?"

Izzy cackled, and kissed him. "Yes, the most wonderful conundrum I've been in, and I've been in a couple drums."

They giggled and kissed for a few minutes, starting to get closer and closer to each other. Soon they were writhing against each other, and Izzy growled, "Ooo, get another condom, my wonderful athlete."

"Gotcha, Izzy Dudizzy, my lovely," he said, kissing her forehead. As he applied the rubber on himself, he commented, "Sorry, Izzy Jr. or Tyler Jr.!"

"Eventually," Izzy giggled, beaming at him as she laid back. "But I wanted my kid to be called Kaleidoscope or Pandemonium."

"Aww, those are so long. I wanted to call my boy Wayne or Tony."

"Your hockey players and skateboarders haven't had much influence in my life though. Hey, if I get pregnant here, why not one of our show friends?"

"You mean like Bridgette, Ezekiel, or Gwen?"

"Yeah! Well, let's discuss more when I'm actually knocked up."

"That's fair," he said, grunting as he pushed his way into her. "I should warn you, we're starting to run low on the rubbers."

"That's the most wonderful bad news I've heard," she giggled, moaning as he entered her completely. "I've been keeping track too!"

"You're not saving them, are you?"

"Eww, of course not, I don't want anyone using our DNA to clone us. Just got the," she cried out when Tyler gave his hips a test thrust into her. "Just got the numbers memorized in my head."

* * *

The surfer girl and the prairie boy sat quietly on the bench, him stroking her arm and her resting against him. She finally broke the silence, speaking quietly and calmly.

"There were times when I blamed myself," Bridgette admitted to Ezekiel, leaning her head against his chest. "I sometimes convinced myself that I was the reason he died. My mother had to talk to me several times about it."

Ezekiel continued to stroke her arm as she talked. When she stopped, he asked, "You doo'nt blame yourself any m'oor, do you?"

"No, no I don't. I blame that drunk guy who killed him. I've never been one to hold a grudge, but I'll never, ever forgive him."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes. And after he served the punishment he got for killing my father while drunk, he crashed his car into a building when drunk again."

"My God! That's horrible."

"Ironic that the property damages he caused second time around have got him almost as big a punishment as killing my dad," Bridgette said. "But I don't want to brood over him."

She sighed and sat up, looking back at the graveyard, then up at the sky. A smile slowly grew on her face. "I finally got to see my father's grave. Mom told me he was buried here, back home where he was born. I just didn't know he was famous, maybe mom doesn't even know."

Bridgette clasped her hands and continued to stare up at the sky. "I... I really don't deal well with death. I think that's why I became so close to my mom, because I didn't want to ever lose her.

"Do you ever think about death, Ezekiel?"

He nodded. "When I was kid, I loved my uncle Jed, eh. He was the funniest, nicest man I ever knew, he was my mother's brother. And then one day, eh... he just died, from heart failure.

"I never got to say good-bye either, eh. I was really crying at his funeral, saying good-bye and trying to get him to hear me up in heaven. And I wondered why good people have to die..."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I even wanted to, at one point, stop loving people, because I knew they'd die and it'd hurt so much, that you could never really say good-bye. Then I realized it wasn't painful because of the love, it was because of life, eh.

"People you love are always worth it, because without having people to love, life really isn't worth it, eh?"

"No, no it isn't," she replied, smiling. "Plus, my dad is always with me. You know that expression that people never really die, that they live on forever in your memories?"

"Yes."

"I think my dad is always with me, because the enthusiasm of surfing he had is definitely in me. And heck, maybe he was clumsy on his feet too, I can blame genetics on that."

Ezekiel chuckled, and rubbed her back. "Bridgette, if you ever want to come back here, to see your dad's grave a'geen, I'd be m'oor than happy to come with you."

"I don't think I could have made it through this experience if you weren't with me," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ezekiel, thank you so much. You're a real sweetheart."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Before anything more happened, Cody and Nadine called her over. "Bridgette, come check this out," Nadine was saying. "They have the coolest statues for other famous surfers' tombstones."

"Oh, I'd like to see that. Ezekiel?"

"Just gimme a minute, I'll be there soon, eh."

As Bridgette went to see what their friends were looking at, Ezekiel sat by himself, lost in his thoughts. His hand reached up to touch his cheek where Bridgette had kissed him. It had been the sweetest kiss he had received from her, or from anyone; it didn't matter if it was just on his cheek, he felt incredible.

The prairie boy had admired how strong Bridgette had been when seeing her father's grave, because he wasn't sure if he could contain his emotions as much if it had been his dad or mom; he was actually sure he'd be crying hysterically.

Ezekiel stroked his cheek some more, and swooned aloud. "_Oh Bridgette,_" he thought to himself. "_You make me feel so happy, I only wish I could return the joy you give me when you're so sweet._"

The statues Cody and Nadine were admiring were some impressive works of stone; however, Bridgette was very distracted. She was rubbing her shoulder where Ezekiel had held her.

"_I felt so secure when he held me,_" she thought. "_He's so... I wish I had known about him sooner. He's just so nice to me..._

"_I'm getting some really good vibrations_," she thought, giggling as she hummed the song to herself happily.

* * *

**End of Part 4.**

**

* * *

**

--

--

--

I was gonna go with Broseph for Bridgette's dad, but then people would keep asking me if Bridgette's dad is the guy from Stoked.

From here on, things really pick up for Bridgette and Ezekiel. Get ready for some super Bridgekiel sexiness!


	5. Fun Fun Fun, Hon

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Also, please do not rush any relationships, as this is romantic fiction and not real life.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - This chapter has heavy descriptions of heavy make out points. Also, people who like Courtney might want to cautioned, as this story is going to get rough with her (not too rough, I'm not like my anti-Courtney friends, but I need a serious antagonist for this, and who would hate Ezekiel more than him, other than Eva who I have other plans for).

--

--

--

* * *

**Chapter 5** - Bridgette's Second Favorite Pastime

* * *

--

The rest of the day for Bridgette and Ezekiel went by very pleasantly. They went out to dinner with Cody and his friends, which was a rather lively meal; Ginny and Winona could talk up a storm. Nadine talked to Bridgette for a fair bit, and when she saw Ezekiel was feeling a little left out, she let him go back to talking to his new girlfriend.

"Don't worry, mate, I'm not gonna try to steal her from you," she said with a giggle. "I doubt she even swings that way."

After dinner, Bridgette went surfing again. She was one of those lucky people who didn't get a cramp if she went swimming after eating, something she said her body must have adapted to since she'd go surfing after meals all the time while growing up.

Night surfing turned out to be rather treacherous for Ezekiel, and after being under too long for his comfort three times, he insisted on watching her surf. When she was tuckered out, they went back to their hotel.

She had surprised him when she referred it as their room. "Well, we are going to stay together until the others learn to be nice to you," she had said. Then she flushed a little and said, "Plus, sleeping with you, literally sleeping, I find it so romantic and comforting."

He agreed with her, he felt such comfort and warmth snuggling her that he had never even imagined, and his heart felt like it was purring. She felt the same, her mind and body soothed by being close to him at night. Neither of them said it, they both could feel it in each other.

So they spent the night quietly in each other's arms. Bridgette whispered stories about her father as he rubbed her back and nuzzled her face. They fell asleep rather late, but it didn't stop them from waking up early again.

Ezekiel growled when the clock's alarm started to buzz. "Stop it, stop it," he begged, grabbing a pillow and covering his ears with it. "I hate that soo'nd so much, eh!"

Bridgette grumbled and smacked the clock before stopping the alarm. "I hate those things too," she muttered. "From now on, we wake up when we wake up."

"But what if it's really late, eh?"

"We're on vacation, we're allowed to sleep in," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "The alarm clock was a big mistake, we stick to our natural waking."

She stood up and stretched, her yellow night gown fluttering as the wind coming through the curtains of the open window. Smelling the ocean on it, she smiled and sighed happily. "I love the air near the ocean. It's so... natural and peaceful, you know?"

"Haven't until noo', eh," he said, looking at her with a blissful smile. "We going surfing again, Bridgie?"

"I would love to, and... wait," she turned to him, a sly smile and an eyebrow raised at him. "Is that my nickname now?"

"I... kind of thought it would be okay, since you call me Zekey-"

"I love it," she gushed. "Let's get ready then. I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change out here."

It didn't take long for either to change, of course, which gave Bridgette some time to think about what she really wanted to do. Her vacation seemed a little empty, and she couldn't tell why. She had surfing, she had an great new boyfriend, other friends, and some very interesting places to be...

Then it hit her as she finished zipping up her wet suit, how she was missing out on her other favorite hobby. She pondered if it was appropriate, and then giggled when realized how silly that was; of course it was appropriate. Ezekiel and her were dating now, it was completely appropriate.

She knocked on the bathroom door, and Ezekiel let her know he was decent. As he was preparing a bag of stuff for the beach, she walked over to the door, locked it, and then dimmed the lights.

Ezekiel was reading the instructions on sunscreen lotion, something he had yet to use. As the lights went down, he pulled the bottle closer until it touched his nose. "What the," he stammered, looking up. He looked over at Bridgette, who approached him slowly.

"Hey, Zekey," she said as she took the bag from him and placed it on a bag. "You know, I have two favorite hobbies. One is surfing, as you can guess."

"Yes, eh," he said. That look she was giving him made his heart hammer. "Wh-what's the other one? Something at the beach?"

"Could be done at the beach, yes," she said, guiding him over to the bed. He did everything she motioned for him to do, sitting down on the bed and face her. She sat down in-between his legs, curling her arms around his neck.

"I love kissing," she whispered, and grinned when his face became bright red. She could feel her own face flushing ever-so-slightly, and continued, "Kissing is so affectionate, so loving, such an incredible way to say how much you like someone. It feels hot yet calming, dirty but sweet, sensual and loving.

"I am very much a kissing girl," her breath was right on him, her lips only millimeters away from his. "And that's something you're going to have to do with me when we date, a lot."

He was shivering, she had to hold him tighter for reassurance. Swallowing his anxiety, he managed to whisper back, "I... I think I can enjoy that, eh."

"Good."

She pressed her lips to his, and in a few seconds, she was engulfing his lips with hers. Leading the barrage, she pressed against him, her wet suit sliding gently against his bare chest, as she continued to make out with him.

Her lips curled into a smile when she heard him whimper in pleasure. She couldn't help but love how cute he sounded, and continued with a smile within her kisses. Her hands ran up and down his sides and back, tracing around his vertebra.

He was almost clinging to her sides, his hands gripping her hips with a slight tremble. Whenever he moaned, she would return it with another moan or a giggle. Ezekiel couldn't help but make noise as they kissed, the feelings of love and lust were overpowering him.

This caused his kisses to be more earnest than any guy Bridgette had kissed. She hadn't had a lot of experience, per say, but all guys she had kissed would take control. Ezekiel wasn't like that, he was kissing back with all his heart and emotion, but letting her steer the way. It turned her on so much, she shivered.

Her hands went to his chest and stroked his nipple. He gasped into her mouth, and she whispered, "It's okay. Just let me know if they're too sensitive."

"N-never knew they were, eh," he whimpered before her lips seized his again. She sucked on his lips, drawing them into her mouth as she passionately kissed him. Her finger twirled around the areola of his nipple before she fondled with his chest.

His moans were growing in octave, and she loved every single one of them. Tilting his head back slightly, she brought her tongue into his mouth. He inhaled sharply at the new sensation, and this only helped her with the process. Giggling into it, Bridgette licked around inside his mouth.

He seemed to melt in her arms, him clinging to her to stay afloat. When he moaned, she licked around inside his mouth to reward him. She was making noise too, grunting as she strained to pleasure him with her tongue. Ezekiel was whimpering before long, and then she coiled her tongue around his. Shy at first, the prairie boy eventually let her dominate his mouth entirely.

As she kissed him deeply, his hands went up to grip her right along the sides of her breasts, but not touching them except for his thumbs. She leaned into him, one hand cupping his face and the other exploring his chest.

They stayed this way for a few minutes until Ezekiel was finally overcome with emotion and fell backwards. Bridgette landed on him, and giggled as she pulled his face to hers and went right to kissing him. She wiggled on top of him to get in a comfortable position, and though she was wearing that wet suit, the soft and warm feeling of her breasts pressing up against his chest was there; his heart jackhammered then, and she could feet it.

Losing all sense of time, they continued to make out, and Bridgette found that she was enjoying it more as it continued. Hundreds of kisses were given, but Ezekiel always kissed as if every one was special. Her mind swam, her heart soared, and her lips ground against his.

One thing she loved more than anything was the amount of noise he was making with the whimpers, moans, and sometimes a happy giggle. She felt so proud to hear them come from him, so satisfied, that it only encouraged her to carry on.

Ezekiel could only let Bridgette lead, because he was too overwhelmed with emotions to take any other stance. With his arms around her, pulling her close to him, he kissed her back just to make her happy, to thank her for giving him such affection; no wonder she loved kissing so much, he felt he might love it too.

Whenever they needed air, they'd separate with loud gasps. Their faces were flushed, he would be swooning, her panting. She'd kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, all the places she could reach before diving back in to make out with him some more.

The kissing stopped when they managed to tucker each other out. Bridgette rested her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat directly; it actually flattered her how hard and fast it beat, and her panting almost matched the pace. Ezekiel was taking deep breaths, staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

"That," he managed to say after a couple minutes, "that was..."

He couldn't finish, so she did for him. "Sexy? Hot? Fun?"

"All of the above, eh."

She laughed, and pulled her face up to his. "You kiss pretty darn well, Zekey. Is there something you haven't told me?"

"N-no. You are the first girl, eh."

"You're very passionate."

"Can you blame me?" he asked, reaching up to lightly stroke her hair. "You made me feel... beyond words, eh."

She beamed at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful."

"No, you are!"

They wrestled and laughed, and while they rolled on the bed, Ezekiel managed to catch the time. "Oh wow, eh! It's the afternoon noo', eh."

She looked at the clock and also boggled at the time. Past 1:30 PM, she shrugged and said, "Guess we missed the morning waves. Oh well, it was worth it."

"Very much so," he whispered back.

She grinned and pushed herself up, then pulled him up too. "Well, c'mon, Ezekiel, I don't want to miss all the waves today; still got a lot to teach you too."

"Yes, Bridgie."

She giggled, then snatched his toque off him and placed it on her head. Still grinning, she bobbed on her feet. "I really like when you call me that," she admitted.

Bridgette kissed him, and would have headed for the door if he didn't cup her face with his hand. He leaned forward to kiss her back, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. The two lost all other thoughts, and collapsed on the bed together to make out all over again.

* * *

Gwen caught Bridgette in the hallway. The surfer girl was looking so radiant that it made the goth girl smile. "Look who's the brightest thing in all of Australia," she remarked, and Bridgette flushed a little.

"Does it show?" she asked.

"Bridgette, you look like the icon for happiness. You're making my black clothes look cheery just by standing next to you. Now what happened?"

The surfer girl giggled, holding her surfboard against her side as she dug her foot into the ground. "It's kind of personal."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, and leaned in to whisper, "So how big is he?"

"Gwen, it's not like that," she replied, laughing and blushing even harder. "It was simply... um... well..."

"Making out," Gwen finished for her, crossing her arms and grinning. "Bridgette, if I know you, I know that's what you like to do."

"And he's wonderful at it," Bridgette gushed. "I've never enjoyed kissing a boy as much as him."

"That good, eh?"

"We were gonna go surfing this morning, but I just got the urge, and he-"

" 'This morning'? Bridgette, it's almost four. You two were making out from morning to now?" Gwen asked, looking astonished, then went right back to grinning at her friend. "My my, Home School has some hidden talents?"

"Ezekiel does, yes," she replied, emphasizing her boyfriend's name. "He's the sweetest thing ever."

Gwen chuckled, then looked at her watch. "Look, instead of gabbing about him here in the hallway, why not join Leshawna and I in the café? It'd only be for a couple minutes, if you're going out surfing."

"That sounds great, it's where Ezekiel and I planned to meet."

"Where is your new boyfriend anyway? I wanna see how much he's glowing."

"Oh, he's getting Izzy and Tyler, if they're not busy mating," she giggled. "We were all going to try surfing together. He should be getting them soon."

* * *

Ezekiel cried out as he was slammed against the wall. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the three pairs of hateful stares.

"What were you going to say to him, Princess?" Duncan asked, his grip on Ezekiel's collar tight and uncomfortable for the prairie boy. Eva was cracking her knuckles nearby.

"I just wanted to tell this sexist pig to leave Bridgette alone!"

Courtney's face was right in front of Ezekiel's, and he could count her freckles. He sighed, making her grimace in disgust (as if he had intentionally breathed on her), and replied, "Look, it's not your place to decide this-"

"I don't think I'm getting through to you," Courtney said, straightening up but still glaring as intense. "We don't want you around Bridgette, because we know your kind."

"Yeah," Eva growled, punching her palm. "And I'll be damned if I let some creep try things with Bridgette."

"What?" Ezekiel asked. "I didn't think you even liked her, Eva."

"Things change, Home School."

"Look, dude," Duncan snapped. "We know you're hanging out with her more now. And we would rather you-"

"If you don't mind, Duncan," Courtney said to her boyfriend angrily, "I'm doing the talking here."

"Hey, I'm holding him in place! I get to have some say in this."

"No, you don't! You're just going to threaten him like some big dumb ogre, I have CIT experience in getting creeps to back down."

"Do you want to hold him then?"

"No, you're doing just fine."

"Then I want questioning rights, darn it!"

Ezekiel and Eva exchanged a glance, both wondering if these two were really cut out for interrogation. Duncan must have realized Ezekiel's attention was wandering, shoved the prairie boy again. "Look dude, neither of you were anywhere to be seen this morning, or early afternoon."

"Duncan, _I'm_ interrogating him!"

"Fine then! Do it, Princess!"

"And don't call me Princess in front of him," she added, then turned back to Ezekiel. "Neither of you were anywhere to be seen this morning, or early afternoon. Now I'm not sure what you're trying, but I assure you, Bridgette wants nothing to do with you."

"What?" Ezekiel balked.

"You heard me. Bridgette's too smart of a girl to be fooled by you, you sexist freak."

"Oh yeah? Then," he started to say, then immediately stopped. He knew that telling them would not only be the wrong thing to do, and why should he let them know anything? He took a deep breath and said, "It's quite frankly none of your business, Courtney."

"It is too my business," she shrieked. "Bridgette's my friend, and I say who dates her and who doesn't."

"Rather presumptuous of you, eh," Ezekiel grumbled. He winced when Duncan tightened his grip.

"What did that mean?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan, stop it," Courtney shouted. "Now Ezekiel, we don't want to get rough, but I could have Duncan beat you up if you don't listen to me."

"What am I, your goon?!"

"Stop questioning me in front of him!"

"I'm not just here to be a thug!"

"You act enough to be one."

"Courtney, I'm getting tired of-"

"You two stink at interrogating," Eva groaned, face palming. "Now the proper way to threaten him is to say to him that if he tries anything with Bridgette, we'll rip off his-"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Tyler was walking towards them, his face furrowed in confusion and anger. "What are you guys doing to Ezekiel?"

"None of your business, Tyler," Courtney snapped.

"It sure as hell is my business when you look to be threatening my friend," he replied. "Now get lost."

"You can't tell me what to do, you wannab-"

"Forget it, Courtney," Duncan groaned, letting go of Ezekiel. "I've lost my killer urge here, it's just not as fun when you tell me what to do."

"Damn it, Duncan," she shrieked at him, following as he walked off. "You just listen to me, you don't need to do anything but that! I don't understand why you have to make this so complicated..."

Only Eva was left, and she was glaring down Tyler. "Are you telling me what to do?" she snarled at him. "I hate that more than anything."

"Eva, you're lucky my chick's not here."

The fitness buff looked startled, more than Ezekiel and Tyler had ever seen her. "Why? What has she told you?" she demanded.

"About you? Nothing much, but I know she and I could take you on without any challenge. Now please go."

Eva glared at him for a few seconds, then stomped off. When she was gone, Ezekiel let out a long sigh.

"Thank you so very much, Tyler," he muttered. "I actually thought they might start hitting me."

"No problem, dude," he said, patting his shoulder. "They giving you flak about Bridgette again?"

"Yes, eh. It's starting to really irk me."

"I cannot blame you. But c'mon, let's forget about them."

"Yeah. Oh, hey, Bridgette wanted to knoo' if you and Izzy want to go surfing?"

Tyler grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Dude, you haven't seen me surf yet? You're in for a real shocker, I'm awesome!"

* * *

"No kidding! You and Harold?" Bridgette asked, louder than she meant to. "Oh, that is awesome!"

"Want everyone here to know?" Gwen asked, blushing slightly as she sank a little in her seat; she still had a smile on her face, though. "Yeah, we hooked up yesterday."

"All this time, I thought he was trying to get back to you, Leshawna," said Bridgette, beaming at the large sister. "Or maybe he was, and didn't plan to fall for Gwen."

"Suits me either way. My girlfriend is happy again, so I'm glad too," Leshawna said. "Anyway, it couldn't have worked between Harold and I."

"Why not? You two were so cute together," Bridgette said. "I loved your first kiss."

"Don't get me wrong, I loved that too, and he'll always be a great, crazy guy. Just that I'm looking for something else," she admitted.

Gwen tapped her chin. "You know, you told me once that you had a crush on another guy. Is that who you're thinking of?"

"Yeah, but I can't, really," she said. "Too much effort."

"Taken?"

"Yep."

"It's not Ezekiel, is it?" Bridgette asked playfully.

The three shared a laugh, and Leshawna said, "No no, as much as I love forbidden fruit, no. It's a difference piece, and sadly, I don't think it'd be worth the effort."

"That's a shame," Gwen said, though her brain was working overtime to think of who it could be. "_Tyler? That would be way too much effort to get him free. Geoff? She'd need to whip him back into the nice guy he once was. Duncan? Ugh, I wouldn't want to get near his screeching girlfriend; it's like that Avril Lavinge song, except_-"

She was cut off when loud ranting could be heard approaching them. Courtney with a reluctant Duncan walked into the café, all over sounds being dominated by the CIT's voice.

"And furthermore, you don't tell me off during an interrogation because it shows weakness," she snapped. "Now I'm going to get a drink. You wait for me."

"Yes, Princess," he groaned, rolling his eyes. As she walked off, he took the time to watch her butt before catching sight of Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna. Smiling, he strutted over to them with a happy grin on his face.

"Well, isn't this a sight. Three beautiful women at a table."

Bridgette and Leshawna rolled their eyes while Gwen chuckled. "You don't need a line, Duncan, you know us," she pointed out.

"I know, but I just wanted to do that," he remarked. "Plus, you three are all smiles and joy, I couldn't help it. You all look great, what's the deal?"

"Just happy to be here, is all," Bridgette said, shrugging. "You don't look so happy."

"I think Princess is on the rag or something, she's really getting pissy."

"I still wish you wouldn't date her," Gwen remarked. "I'd offer myself, but I'm taken."

"Harold, so I heard? You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Be nice."

"For you, Gwen, sure," he said, then his eyes wandered over to Leshawna. "You're cool with this?"

"Of course I am. You know as well as I do that Harold and I are too different."

"I dunno know about that, opposites being together are hot," he said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrow.

"Like you and Courtney?"

"Yeah, but right now, I wish she'd stop being so mad all the time."

"This isn't about Ezekiel, is it?" Bridgette asked.

Duncan paused, then sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You know, I don't think it's just that. She's complaining about everything. Here we are, on the other side of the world in an awesome place, and she's being bi... well, picky."

Leshawna crossed her arms, and looked at him. Gwen thought she looked rather concerned, which almost surprised her. "What's up with her?" the sister asked. "Is she not getting enough time to enjoy herself?"

"What do you mean?" Duncan replied, confused. "We haven't gone surfing, but neither of us know how to-"

"I mean out of your hotel room."

Duncan blushed slightly, the first time any of the girls had seen him do that, but it was gone in an instant when he burst out laughing. "Oh man, if anyone would have asked me that, I would have guessed you last, Leshawna."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, sugar," she replied, smiling. "Now c'mon, you all over her too much?"

"No way, the opposite. She doesn't even let me touch her."

"What?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow. "We've been here over a week, and you two haven't even been touching?"

"That sounds bad," Leshawna remarked. "Look white boy, want some advice from me?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Take her somewhere where she can relax."

"Where would that be?"

"Hello, we're at Surfer's Paradise," Gwen said. "The beach is pretty darn relaxing."

"And I'm sure Princess looks good in a bikini," Leshawna added, winking at Duncan. "Get your groove back on, lover boy."

"Yeah, that's hot and all, I think I'll try it," he replied. "Thanks, you three."

"Just helping a fellow freak get laid," Gwen said, grinning wickedly at him.

As the two with green dye in their hair shared a laugh, Courtney came up just then with a drink in her hand. She saw Gwen and Duncan laughing, and her face darkened considerably. Her boyfriend noticed this, and immediately stopped laughing.

"Um, hey. I was just-"

"Talking to Gwen," Courtney noted. She grabbed Duncan's arm and pulled him off in a huff, but not before shooting eye daggers at Gwen.

When they were gone, the goth girl sighed and shook her head. Her hand tightened around her glass. "I hate that bitch," she swore.

"Gwen," Bridgette said. She was trying to avoid a feud, if possible, but Gwen wasn't letting up.

"You have no idea all the things she said to me after I was voted off TDA, and I mean off-camera," she continued. "You know that stupid stereotype that goth girls are easy whores? She was all over that."

"Say one of those things she said to you, so I can go break her legs," Leshawna requested.

"You guys," Bridgette tried to interrupt again, but was surprised to see Gwen laugh.

"You really like threatening to break peoples' legs, Leshawna," she said. "Ever think of being a hitman?"

"Nah, too many memorable curves, I'd be discovered immediately," Leshawna remarked, looking down at her butt before continuing. "Don't you worry, I was only kidding with you and Harold. Well, slightly."

"He's incredible, don't you worry," Gwen gushed. "He's so gentle with me, and so dotting. He insists on no room service, because he wants to get things for me."

"Sounds like he's spoiling you," Bridgette remarked with a grin.

"Well, with all the shit I've had to put up with, I don't mind. But he's not really spoiling me, since he's making me get into some of his hobbies. We've got a Nintendo Wii set up in our room."

"A Nintendo, huh?" Bridgette asked.

" 'Our' room, huh?" Leshawna asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, we're staying together," Gwen said, blushing now. "No, we're not having sex, we're just... sleeping together, if you know what I mean."

"I do," Bridgette said, beaming at her friend. "Ezekiel and I are too."

"Good Lord," Leshawna remarked as Bridgette and Gwen exchanged 'Oh really's.' "My girlfriends are growing up so fast."

"You should find a nice guy who respects you, and wants to just sleep with you," Gwen instructed Leshawna, causing all three to laugh. "No, seriously, you should. It makes you feel..."

"Safe," Bridgette finished. "Secure, loved. It's magical and so romantic, you want to thank God for helping you find a guy who respects and protects you."

Gwen and Leshawna stared at him until she giggled and asked, "What? It feels like that."

"Did you rehearse it?" asked Gwen.

"No, it was all spur of the moment. Why?"

Leshawna and Gwen didn't answer, they just exchanged "knowing" looks.

"C'mon guys, why?"

She didn't get an answer, because Ezekiel, Tyler, and Izzy entered the café then, leaving Gwen and Leshawna to themselves after hellos and good-byes.

"You ever hear someone gush that poetically before without trying?" Gwen asked Leshawna as she watched Bridgette leave with her friends.

"Girlfriend, if I ever start talking like that about a boy, you might as well get your maid of honor dress picked out," Leshawna said with a chuckle.

* * *

Noah groaned as he sulked into his room, Lindsay right behind him. She was staring at him with sad concern as she closed the door. "Are you okay, Noah?" she asked him.

"No, not really," he muttered. "It wasn't the lovely date I was hoping for it to be. It was anti-lovely."

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Lindsay, it wasn't your fault."

"But those boys were all around me, so it was kind of my fault, right?"

"Quit while you're ahead, Linds," he replied as he massaged his temples and sat on the bed. "Look, maybe I asked for it when I told them off."

"I don't know what you meant when you said they were trying to get into my skirt," Lindsay said, pulling on the light blue skirt she was currently wearing. "This is really tight, I cannot see a guy trying it on."

"Nor would I want to see one try," Noah remarked, smiling a little but quickly losing it. "I'm sorry, Lindsay, it just wasn't fun."

"I was trying not to like it since I knew you weren't," she admitted. "You looked really bummed."

"I have never heard the phrase, 'Is she really going out with him?' since I listened to the song. No, not even then, the song said it less than some people did today. I guess I am really terrible, aren't I?"

"No! Don't say that, Noah!"

She approached him and rested her arms on his legs, looking up at him with those sad, baby blue eyes. He felt himself melting, then sighed.

"Look Lindsay," he said, "I really just wanted to take you out and have a good time. Get to talk, enjoy ourselves, have fun here in Australia."

"Is that why you wanted to pay for dinner?"

"Yeah, I felt it to be the gentleman thing to do," he said. "You probably are used to guys being especially nice to you, treating you wonderfully, that a cynical guy like me who cannot watch his mouth cannot compete.

"And then when I take you out, all the guys stop to stare at you, the girls all wonder what the twerp is doing with her, and we cannot focus on each other because I always have to get the last word in with those creeps."

He reached down and stroked her hair, smoothing out her hair bandana. "You know, my family's just as bad. They're either asking me when I'm going to get a girl, or telling me why I'll never get one, sometimes both. Judgmental, the lot of them."

"Wouldn't they be happy for you, to know you have one now?"

"You're not a trophy, Lindsay. I know I've said some harsh things about you in the past, and I take those back."

"I know you didn't mean it, you're just like that at times."

He couldn't help but snicker. "Know me that well now, do you?"

"Kind of. I took human 'trilogy' in school."

"Think you mean psychology."

"Really? I had to take it three times."

Noah chuckled, and continued to stroke her hair. Lindsay looked up at her, and asked, "Are you just upset people aren't being nice to you, Noah?"

"I guess so. Just once, I'd like to be appreciated. That's why I like you, Lindsay, you actually appreciate it. And I still don't know why."

"You're very smart, you keep calm when things are bad, you have potential, and you like me for being me, even though I'm not that clever."

"Don't put yourself down, you're very clever."

"Well, maybe it's wise, then. I know I have good skills, but everyone always makes fun of my intelligence. And... worse."

"What's 'worse'?"

Lindsay sighed and buried her face in his knees, then looked up. "When I was a junior in high school, I let Josh Cullen feel my breasts... without my bra on. Or my top."

"He turn out to not be a gentleman about it?"

"He told everyone at school the next day," she said, looking miserable. "Everyone was commenting how they knew my boobs were real, or other things I don't specifically remember, but they weren't very nice."

"What a douche bag."

"Yeah, and that's not the worst one. I was going steady with Edward Noonan next year, and we had gone almost all the way. Like, you know everything but... that."

Noah nodded. "Was he pushing you for 'that'?"

"A lot, and I really didn't know if I wanted to. So one day, I told him I wanted to wait, and he dumped me. Right then and there."

"Jerk."

"Yeah, he spread a bunch of rumors about me, and he did it with one of the other girls on my cheerleader squad shortly after. She got pregnant, and she told us that he was the father, but he denied it to everyone."

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry, Lindsay. Men can be such jerks."

"Not all of them."

"Yes, all men can be jerks. That's why I'll never date a man."

She giggled. "Well, it's okay now. Josh is up on charges for molesting and assaulting a girl, and when the 'QNA' test came out positive, Edward was exposed."

Lindsay stroked Noah's leg as he continued to pet her hair. She sighed and said, "I really like you, Noah, especially since you try to act like a gentleman. You'd never try anything like that on me."

"Did Tyler try anything like that on you, by any chance?"

"No no, he was nice. But we only took it to kissing and flirting, since we were on TV," she said. "You know, sometimes I think Chip McCleaning invited me onto this show because he thought I was a real slut. You wouldn't know because of the rumors-"

"Lindsay," Noah said, lifting up her head by her chin, "you are not a slut, you are nothing like that. Don't put yourself down like that, ever."

She beamed at him. "You're a wonderful guy, Noah. I don't know why people think you're a jerk, you're honest, and I love that."

"Thanks. It's been a rotten day, but thank you. You're the sweetest thing on this planet, Lindsay." He stood up slowly, and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna read some. You're welcome to read with me."

"Pick one for me too, please."

Noah walked over to his books, trying to pick one out that he hadn't read in a while. He missed the soft sounds of clothing coming off behind him, so when he turned around, it greatly startled him to see Lindsay sitting on the bed in only her underwear.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words could form. She motioned with one finger for him to come over, and he obeyed obediently. She stood up and began unbuttoning his pants.

"It's so hot here compared to Canada, isn't it?" she asked, keeping her eyes on his as she unzipped his pants and dropped them, then went for his shirt. "When it got really hot in my room and I couldn't think, I used to just be in my underwear or one of my bikinis."

"You were comfortable with that?" Noah managed to say, trying to suppress his hormones that were screaming wild as Lindsay slid his shirt off, making him naked except for his underwear.

"It was only me in my room, silly," she said with a giggle. "But now we're dating, and I feel very comfortable with you too, much more than anyone else. And I think reading with less clothes on makes me concentrate better."

"I... don't think I'm gonna be able to concentrate," Noah admitted, his eyes betraying his morals to look down at her body, then snapped back up. "Sorry."

"Hmm?" she asked. She wasn't looking at his eyes, but his almost-naked body. Lindsay's fingertips felt his skin, running circles on it.

"Lindsay? Lindsay," he called out, snapping her attention back to him. "I'm up here, my pecs don't have eyes."

"Well, I promise not to stare if you don't."

"Deal." He handed her the book he picked for her, and they sat on the bed to read together. She cuddled up to him closer as time went by, and he found it harder and harder to focus on his book; she was focused entirely on him, partly because her book made no sense to her but only partly.

* * *

"Boy, Tyler," Izzy said as she waded out of the water, "I never thought someone could wipe out on a wave that hasn't even started to arc yet!"

"Knock it off," he moaned, hanging his head in shame.

"And you still managed to hit not only yourself with your surfboard, but Ezekiel too! Think his brains were turned to jelly when your board whacked him?"

"He'll be fine," Tyler muttered, trying to cover his eyes. "He was just swimming too close."

"He was with Bridgette, and," she was trying to talk, but it was hard when she was giggling too much to talk steady, "it was really shame, because they were leaning to kiss. You knocked him off his surfboard, and he fell on Bridgette's! You dunked them both!"

Tyler swallowed hard, and looked over at where the group had set up their towels and umbrella. Ezekiel had removed his toque to rub his sore head, and Bridgette was looking through their bag to see if they had aspirin.

"Sorry, dude," the athlete said to Ezekiel. "Didn't mean to brain you like that."

"It happens, right?" the prairie boy said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"Not like that, no," Izzy remarked, still giggling.

Tyler elbowed his girlfriend, and continued his conversation with Ezekiel. "Look, dude, I'm gonna go back in the water, get my groove back on. You stay here, get a little break."

"Okay, eh."

"Oh, and dude, the sun is really bright today, you might want to put on sunscreen and get a tan." Ezekiel nodded, and reached over to take the purple bottle of sunscreen the group had brought, something Bridgette had taken out of the bag. He started to open it when Tyler shook his head, confusing the prairie boy.

"Don't apply it yourself," Tyler said a wink. He pointed at Bridgette real quick before he started to head to the ocean again. Izzy snatched his free hand, and they walked to the sea together. "No trying to call sharks this time, babe."

"Aw, c'mon!"

Ezekiel stared at the bottle, very confused, which amplified his small headache. As he growled in pain and rubbed his sore spot, Bridgette looked over at him. "No aspirin or pain killers, hon. Which is odd, because I usually pack some..."

She saw what he was holding, and smiled. "That's right, we really should use some of that! And the sun here," the surfer girl remarked and looked up at the sky with a happy sigh, "is so clean and beautiful. Don't you just love how incredibly... natural this place feels?"

"You really should consider moving here, eh," he said, winking at her. "Just make sure there is a college nearby or something, eh."

"I'm slowly starting to consider it more and more. It'd be fun, fun, fun, and I'd be surfing every night and every day," she admitted, singing off the last part. She grinned at him and scooted closer to her boyfriend. "So, shall we apply sunscreen to each other?"

Ezekiel blushed. "You... you want..."

"I love making you blush," Bridgette said with a giggle. "Now before we begin..."

She unzipped her wet suit, and peeled it off her wet skin. Underneath, she was wearing a bright yellow two-piece, which had a floral drawing across the right cup and the side of the bottoms. Ezekiel bit his bottom lip to keep from saying "Wow" out loud.

"How's your head, by the way?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Wow," he squeaked, trying desperately to look at her eyes. "_Look at her eyes, Ezekiel, look at her eyes..._"

Bridgette was giggling and she playfully smacked his arm. "Oh c'mon, you've seen girls in bikinis before."

"None are like you, eh."

She beamed at him, and started to lightly pull on the small strap connecting the two cups of her bikini top. Ezekiel watched this for a few seconds before realizing where he was staring, and his face burned with embarrassment as he looked away.

"Hmm?" Bridgette hummed at his sudden movement, then she blushed. "Oh crap! I completely forgot about that thinking tick of mine!"

She chuckled nervously and said, "When I was going into puberty and was starting to develop, I was worried that wearing a wet suit would press down on my chest, and leave me flat. So I started wearing a bikini, and would pull out on it, trying to make my boobs grow out more."

Ezekiel chuckled, his face still as red as ever. Bridgette giggled too, then sighed. "But look at me now. Guess it didn't help, huh?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he said, smiling at her. "Your breasts are..."

He stopped when his nerve shattered, and he started to stammer unintelligently. Bridgette laughed and elbowed him. "Hey, are you talking about my boobs now, Mr. Smooth?"

"We-well, you brought it up, eh," he protested.

"I did, didn't I? Well, I guess it's only fair. If I talk about my boobs, you're more than welcome to too."

"Sounds fair."

"But you know, since we're on the subject..."

She opened the sunscreen and squirted some into her hand. Rubbing it on the exposed parts of her breasts and cleavage, she smiled teasingly at him and said, "Sorry, Ezekiel, but I don't think we're that far, yet."

"O... okay, eh," he said. She could practically hear the concentration he was putting into keeping his eyes on hers. Bridgette was moved that he was trying so hard to be a gentleman, but she couldn't resist teasing him more, mostly because how cute he looked when he was flustered.

She began rubbing the lotion on her inner thighs. "I'll bet you were anxious to get your hands all over my boobs, huh?"

Unable to stop giggling when Ezekiel turned a whole new shade of red, she handed him the bottle. "Okay, Ezekiel, enough teasing. Sorry, I cannot resist."

"It's no fair," he muttered as he squirted the lotion in his hand. It was his turn to look at her slyly as he said, "Well then, you doo'nt get to do mine, eh."

He rubbed it over his chest, and she burst out laughing. She reached out to stop him. "Hey don't, that's the best part to apply to, don't rob me of my fun."

"Double standards," he replied, grinning at her. "All right then, hold still, Bridgette."

He placed his hand on her side, and she hummed appreciatively. "Don't be shy now, Ezekiel," she said. "You know I trust you."

Nodding, he rubbed the lotion on her side to her back. She cooed appreciatively, then pulled on the strap on her back. "Get under there so that I don't burn under, just in case."

Obediently, he continued to her shoulders and neck. When he was done, she turned to him, and he applied it to her upper chest (his face was very red again, and she giggled). Applying it to her stomach, she giggled.

"Tickles," she said. "I guess my stomach is sensitive from all the surfing, lying on the board."

Applying the lotion to her legs and feet, he moved back up to her arms. When he was trying to get her upper sides which he missed earlier, his fingers grazed the side of her breast. She felt a pleasurable shiver throughout her body, and accidentally let out an aroused noise. Now it was her turn to blush, and Ezekiel was no different.

"Um, soo'ry," he whimpered.

"Aw, quit being so apologetic," she said, smirking at him. "I'll let you know if you go too far, Ezekiel, so don't act like I'm an unstable bomb."

"Okay, soo'r... I mean, got it."

"We made out for the first half of the day, silly, you should learn to be comfortable with me."

"I am comfortable with you, Bridgie, I just doo'nt want to upset you, eh."

"And you aren't, trust me. Now do my face."

He nodded, and began smearing the lotion over her face. It seemed like just minutes ago, he was kissing her all over there. Her cheeks, forehead, ears, chin, and nose...

Ezekiel grinned and left a blob of sunscreen on her nose. "There you go," he said.

Bridgette could sense the unusual amount of lotion there, and crossed her eyes. He burst out laughing at her expression.

"Learning fast, aren't you, goofball?" she asked, smirking as she wiped off the excess lotion and wiped it on her arm. "Well, now it's my turn."

She rubbed the lotion on his arms, shoulders, and then his back. As she did this, she studied his body. "Ezekiel, you're pretty thin," she commented.

"That bad?"

"Not really. Just... sorry for the stereotype, but I was sure you would be a bit pudgy."

"Because I'm home schooled?"

She sighed in embarrassment, and nodded as she rubbed sunscreen on his neck. He groaned happily as she continued, "Yeah, sorry. I guess I just felt that most home schooled people get to laze about at home."

"To be blunt, no chance in hell at my hoo's," he said with a chuckle. "My mom and dad had P.E for me, I had to help with the chores inside the hoo's and on the farm, and I have to help mom a'roond."

"Why?" she asked, putting the lotion on his face.

"Mom has some medical conditions that make it a little hard for her to get a'roond, eh," so I have to help her 'oot when I can."

"Oh," Bridgette muttered, looking down as she rubbed lotion on his nose. "That's probably why your dad said you should watch out for the girls, huh?"

"I think so, but let's not talk a'boot those times," he said with a smile, watching her spread lotion on his legs. "I'd much rather focus on noo', eh."

"Me too," she said, smiling again. As she applied sunscreen to his chest and stomach, she stopped around his belly button. Her fingers traced the hair from his button down to his shorts. "Mmm," she cooed, "happy trail."

"What?" he asked, nervously biting his lower lip.

"You have a cute happy trail. That's the hair that goes from your belly button down in the form of a trail. It's slang, it's probably why you haven't heard of it...

"And us surfer girls just love a handsome happy trail," she said, giggling. She leaned down and kissed his belly button, then the trail of hair she referred to. Ezekiel blushed, and put his hand on her hair.

"Wow," he said, his voice quiet and slightly shaky. "This is... wow, thanks, I guess."

She laughed more, continuing to stroke his happy trail. "I've always wanted to do this with a guy."

"Really? That's fine."

"You don't mind? Doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Why would it?"

"Just was wondering if you felt too shy about my doing this while we're in public."

"I'm not embarrassed when you shoo' me affection, and I won't be to shoo' you it too."

"You sure, hon?"

Ezekiel smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She grinned and pushed herself up to kiss him on the lips. A couple sweet kisses later, they looked at each other.

"You taste of sunscreen," Bridgette said with a giggle.

"So do you, eh."

* * *

Chef Hatchet was at Surfer Stylist, feeling more content than he had ever been in his life. The stylists there were working on his third manicure and pedicure, trying to get those nails of his to look good. At the least, they were trying to get the stench of bad food off of his fingers. It was a challenge for them now, something they needed to do to prove they were true stylists.

Chef was a real chatterbox around them, and they loved every minute of it. If the contestants could hear him, some of might of been surprised of how highly he spoke of them. Some were still bad eggs in his eyes (Duncan was "the hooligan he would lock up in a cage if he could"), and some were rather flattering (Leshawna was "such a strong young woman, he'd be pleased to have a daughter just like her one day").

Today, as the stylists worked hard on his nails, he was talking about Bridgette. "I actually never thought much of her. Didn't hate her, didn't think she was too special at first. Weak stomach, too."

"She did throw up a lot on the show, poor thing," one of the stylists said.

"Yeah, vegetarians don't get enough meat in them, but I guess that's the point. So anyway, this was after she won TDM, and was planning out her vacation here. Wasn't gonna take Chris or me, probably took some of those challenges personal.

"So I figured that I'd get my paychecks at long last, since I hadn't been paid since the beginning of TDA, you know?" he said, moving his fingers as the stylist tried a stronger perfume on them. "And then Chris hits me with a big surprise... turns out in my contract for TDA, there was a clause that the food budget would be paid for with my money!"

The stylists gasped in horror. "He could do that?" one asked, covering her mouth in shock.

"Didn't, like," another one of them asked, "that only count for what you made for the contestants?"

"No, it also counted for all the five-star meals Chris ordered for himself, and all the meals throughout Total Drama Musical! My paycheck for two seasons ended up to be four dollars and two cents."

"How awful!"

"That's terrible!"

"How was that even legal?"

"Yeah, so Chris is bragging this to me in front of the kids, the cameras, everyone, just being the evil pretty boy he is," Chef grumbled. "His words were something like, 'Haha, Chef, thanks for keeping the budget down with your generous donations! Shame you can't cook worth crap with the amount of money you put into it'!"

"I always knew there was a reason I hated that man."

"Awful. Despicable."

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing, I froze up," he admitted. Sighing miserably at the memory, he admitted, "I was so overcome with shock and anger, I couldn't say or do anything. I know Chris a real S.O.B, but I always figured we were partners or something like that. It actually hurt that he betrayed me."

"Shame, really."

"Did you do something after you got over the shock?"

"Naw, Bridgette did something first. She and the others were all there when Chris said this, some were laughing even. Then surfer girl walks up to the two of us, and she says, 'So you basically ripped Chef off completely?' And Chris just laughs in reply.

"So Bridgette," he continued, smiling now, "she just gives pretty boy this angry look, then smirks right back at him. And she says, 'Well then, Chris Maclean, I think I'll take Chef along with us to Surfer's Paradise. And. Not. You!' "

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, the look on his face! He had it edited out, but it was so priceless!"

"I'll bet it was!"

"Justice well served!"

"That was nice for Bridgette to do!"

"I know," Chef said, then started to tear up. "I was mean to her, I'll admit. She didn't have to do it, she certainly didn't owe me anything. And now... now I'm having the greatest time in my life!"

He burst into tears, and all the stylists comforted him. Wiping the tears from his eyes with his manicured hands, he blubbered, "She is the sweetest girl I know, and I hope she's enjoying herself here too."

"Hey, bring her over here," one of the stylists said. "We'll give her a discount, since you're one of most memorable customers!"

"I don't think she'd like it, she doesn't appreciate a good manicure like I do," Chef said, looking at his hands. "Though you ladies do such an incredible job."

"Glad you like it. I think, at long last, we got one of your fingers perfected!"

"Excellent work, now to get the other nine suckers to look good!"

Grinning happily, he leaned back and sighed. "I love this place so damn much. I wonder if surfer girl is catching the waves as we speak."

* * *

Bridgette was not surfing tonight. She and Ezekiel had sunbathed, and watched Tyler and Izzy (well, Izzy surfed, Tyler flopped a lot, but it was entertaining) until the sun went down. Going out to eat, Tyler and Izzy were avid talkers; both Bridgette and Ezekiel guessed it was because they had spent so much time together in their room, they were anxious to chat with their friends at long last.

Izzy and Tyler went off to enjoy a night club while Bridgette and Ezekiel headed back for the hotel. The young couple were cut off when they saw Eva walking around, and, both of them still afraid of her, had to hide. They headed for the pool area, to get lost among those hanging out there.

"I still wonder why someone would want to be at the pool when they're this near the beach," she had mused to her boyfriend.

Still unable to dodge Eva, and also Courtney and Duncan who turned out to be nearby too, they ducked into one of the private hot tub rooms. Bridgette locked the door, then when she realized they were still in their swimsuits, she suggested they enjoyed the hot tub too.

The next thing they both knew, Ezekiel was seated in the hot tub, with Bridgette in his lap, making out passionately as bubbles fizzed around them. The two were pressed up, arms around each other, and pulses racing.

This close, Ezekiel could feel her nipples through her bikini top, hard and poking against his chest, not to mention the soft, warm feel of her breasts pushed against him. She could feel him too in the exact same way, and she couldn't resist tweaking his nipples every now and then with her fingertips, tracing circles on his areolas.

That hadn't been the only thing she felt when she pressed up against him. At first, Ezekiel was stunned and red-faced when her thigh rubbed against him down there, and she had been for a few seconds too. Then she smiled at him, and whispered, "No need to act shocked, it's not like I thought you didn't have one."

"But... but...," he stammered before she put a finger to his lips, then kissed him.

"It's okay, Ezekiel, no need to be embarrassed again," she told me, caressing his face with her fingertips. "Some might say that that is a compliment from you."

He giggled, mostly out of being nervous, but eventually her kisses drove away his worry. She writhed against him, wanting to feel his wet skin against her's; it had been a very sexy feeling when she had done it with Geoff during TDI, and with Ezekiel, it was just as good if not better.

Ezekiel's skin was sensitive, as she found out when she let her hands wander all over his body. Whether it was the hot water softening his skin or lack of physical toughness that couldn't come from chores, Bridgette enjoyed making him shiver in delight. She nipped at his neck, causing startled and delighted sounds to elicit from his mouth.

She was all over him, and he was losing his mind from it. Ezekiel felt himself clinging to her shoulders when she hit a particular sensitive spot on him, and was panting before long. Bridgette's sly smiles and shining eyes, not to mention her glistening, wet skin, kept bringing Ezekiel back to reality whenever he felt he would lose himself.

Bridgette continued to lead their make out session in the pool, dominating his mouth with hers. She practically controlled his tongue with hers, as she curled her arms around his head to hold him in place. His moans of delight brought her own happy sounds out and encouraged her to do more.

At one piece during their writhing make-out session, she slipped a hand under the back of his shorts and squeezed his bare cheek. He let out a yelp, and she burst into a fit of giggles as she withdrew the hand. He started to laugh too, her laughter was beautiful. When she was distracted, he reached around and goosed her.

"Ouch," she cried out, laughing harder. She playfully slapped his chest, sputtering out, "You jerk, you didn't tell me you were that frisky!"

Ezekiel blushed and laughed along with her. Truth be told, he really wasn't, but it was something he saw his dad do to his mom when they thought he wasn't looking. Though he never dreamt he would try what his parents did for romance, it came almost naturally to him here.

"My butt's sensitive," Bridgette admitted as she draped herself on Ezekiel again. "Comes from falling down so often, clumsy me."

She was feeling up his chest again, enjoying the feel of it on her fingertips. Leaning in to kiss his neck affectionately, he wrapped his arms around her back. One of his hands slowly moved down until it was touching her butt. She stopped necking him to look at him, that sly smile of hers on her face.

"Feeling up my butt, eh?" she asked giddily, curling one of his brunet bangs around one of her fingers.

He smiled at her, that nervousness back in his eyes and voice. "If... if it's all right with you, eh."

"You have a nice, gentle touch," she purred. "You have my permission."

They continued to kiss, her seated on his lap with one of his hands on her butt, both her arms wrapped around his head. She even gripped his toque, something that seemed like part of his body at times. Bridgette moaned and writhed against him, which moved her breasts up and down his chest. Bikini-top or not, Ezekiel felt between that and her mouth, he could pass out from the incredible heat building up inside his body...

The heat, also due to the hot tub, died down a little when the bubbles stopped. Bridgette and Ezekiel stopped kissing to notice this, and she groaned in disappointment.

"Aw, I must have not set the timer for long enough," she said, looking at the water. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend and added, "Do you think we're supposed to leave the hot tub now?"

"I really, _really_ doo'nt want to, eh."

She giggled, then swooned when he ran his hands up her sides. They stopped right next to her breasts, and he rolled his thumbs around the sides where the skin was exposed, remembering his experience with the sunscreen.

Bridgette let out a coo, then moaned when he rubbed little circles on the sides of her breasts. She arched her back, and, at the sight of her enjoying herself so much, Ezekiel finally lost himself. Still moving slow but bolder than ever now, he kissed her collarbone, then trailed kisses down to the top of her cleavage.

The surfer girl opened her mouth to let out a deep moan. It was her turn to start panting as Ezekiel kissed her at there, his kisses trailing down in-between her breasts. Part of her thought it would be best he stop before he went too far, part of her wanted him to not stop the wonderful feelings.

Both parts were equally satisfied when he kissed her right over her heart, and his forehead rested right where her pounding heart was behind. Ezekiel merely breathed in and out, his head still in-between her breasts, but his mind no longer on erotic thoughts.

Without words, he reached up and put his hand over her heart, feeling the beats with both palm and forehead. He pulled back to look up at her, breathing hard. Bridgette was also panting, heart hammering against his hand.

He smiled at her, and she felt her world move. She could tell everything without words, how he was just so happy to be here with her, doing this, that he didn't even need to take it further with him. Ezekiel loved being with her, _her_, and it almost drove her to tears at the thought.

Though she was able to contain her emotions, Ezekiel lost control again. A couple tears came from his eyes, and he feebly tried to wipe them away. She did it for him, lowering her face back to his.

"Ezekiel," she whispered, resting her hands on his shoulders, her forehead on his.

"Bridgette," he replied, his voice shaking.

She smiled at him reassuringly and whispered, "Stay right here, sweetheart. I'm going to turn on the bubbles again."

Bridgette stood up and moved to get out of the hot tub, and in the process, hit Ezekiel in the temple with her knee. Though it was mostly just a surprise to him, she lost her balance and fell down outside the hot tub. Ezekiel cried out in shock at first of being kneed in the head, then in fear when he saw Bridgette hit the ground.

"Oh my God, Bridgette," he cried out, getting out of the hot tub. The surfer girl moaned and rolled herself onto her back as he knelt down over her.

Letting out another groan, she managed to smile up at him. "Told you I was clumsy," she said.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked frantically. He was on his hands and knees by her side, one of his fists at his mouth as he nervously bit his knuckles. "It doesn't hurt much?"

Bridgette merely smiled, then pushed herself up off to the floor and onto him. She knocked him down onto his back and positioned herself over him. Lying down on him, straddling his hips, she grinned wickedly and rested her forehead against his.

"Don't think you're getting out of making out that easily," she whispered.

He stared up at her in awe, then blinked when water dripped down from her hair onto his face. When she leaned down to kiss him, the water streamed down from her onto him, and not just on his face but on his shoulders and chest. The surfer girl was cascading water and kisses down on him.

The prairie boy let out a gurgle of happiness, and wrapped his arms around her to pull her against him. They lay there, inches away from the hot tub but not wanting to leave that spot for any reason, arms coiled around each other and making out.

Bridgette had never been through a hotter make-out session. Ezekiel had never experienced or even thought anything like this in his entire life. Both resented it when a timer sounded off in the hot tub room, acknowledging their time was up, because it had been the most romantic and heated time of their life yet.

--

* * *

**End of Part 5.

* * *

**

Have you ever seriously envied your characters?

There's something I'd like to ask the female readers of my story. I'm trying to keep this story mostly on Bridgette's point of view. If you think I'm doing a good or bad job at telling it from a gal's side, during any scenes (casual, romantic, sexual), please let me know.

Also, if you're wondering where Harold was during this chapter, he was on a mission! He'll be back next chapter, don't you worry.


	6. I Grind Around

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Also, please do not rush any relationships, as this is romantic fiction and not real life.

**The Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - I apologize for the very long wait! I was on vacation, and I got lazy when I returned. So here it is!

Oh, and there is a LOT of hot and heavy stuff this chapter, also a little violence with an animal. Be careful if you're squeamish.

--

--

--

* * *

**Chapter 6** - The Not-So-Daily Grind

* * *

For a couple days after their first heavy make-out sessions, Bridgette and Ezekiel stuck to mostly her favorite two hobbies: surfing and kissing. Ezekiel never went any further than he did when they were in the hot tub, and she was very pleased with that.

Still, when they woke up the following morning, Bridgette's urge to make out or surf was, a mystery to her, not there. She mentally sighed, wondering how he was going to take this.

"Morning," he said when he woke up, smiling at her. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. She purred appreciatively, Bridgette couldn't help but melt at such affection.

"Hey, sweetheart," she cooed. "Say, there's something I'd like to try today, something different."

She began to chew her bottom lip as she tried to think of something. He nodded and cocked his head, waiting patiently. Drumming her fingers together, she sighed and shrugged.

"How about we walk around Surfer's Island? You know, like just see what this place is like?"

Ezekiel tapped his chin for a few seconds, then smiled. "You knoo', that sounds like a great idea, eh. I'd love to see moo'r of this place."

"Really?"

"Sure! Let's see all of Surfer's Paradise."

She grinned and hugged him. Getting dressed in their normal clothes (baby blue hoodie and shorts from her, green jacket and jeans and toque), the two headed out of their room, only to run into one of the most unfriendliest faces.

"You're still with her," Eva snarled at Ezekiel, with Bridgette hiding right behind him, clutching his shoulders in fear. The prairie boy was visibly shaking, and this merely fueled Eva's rage.

"Listen, you little... _boy_," she spat, jabbing her finger into his chest. "I'm not fooled by you, by your act, or whatever is it you're putting up. I saw you two leaving the same room!"

Bridgette opened her mouth several times, trying to say something, anything, but Eva's furious expression kept her from being brave. Ezekiel cringed every time Eva poked him.

"Why don't I make this easy for even you to understand, you pig," she continued to rant. "If I find out you're alone with her, I am going to, very very slowly, tear off your-"

"No, you won't!"

Izzy approached the three, her angry, green eyes fixated on Eva; the bodybuilder had frozen in place, finger in mid-poke. The ranga was up in Eva's face, a place most never, ever dared go.

"Do I have to make this easy for _you_ to understand, Eva?" Izzy said, her voice unnaturally calm but stern. "I don't want you bothering Ezekiel."

"But... but...," Eva stammered, her voice quivering; Bridgette couldn't believe she was hearing that.

"Be. Nice," the ranga instructed, then pointed away. "Now go."

Eva snarled one last time before stomping off. Bridgette let out a sigh of relief, still clinging to Ezekiel's back. "Thanks, Izzy," she said.

"No problem. I know how to deal with her, I'm like a wild, ranga tamer!"

Ezekiel exhaled, then muttered, "Why does she hate me soo' much, eh?"

"She's just one of those people who hold grudges too long, like Courtney or my third cousin," Izzy said, shrugging. "Look, you're never going to calm her down first, she'll rip your leg off, then knock your head off with it!"

"That's gross," Bridgette said.

"Or she'll rip you in half and then stomp your head to a pulp!"

Ezekiel swallowed hard, turning pale. "Um, that's nice and all, Izzy-"

"Ooo! I've always wanted to grab someone by the leg, lift them up, and slam them against the ground until their body burst into one gushing, bloody mess!"

"Izzy," Bridgette exclaimed, turning a little green. "That's enough, please."

"Well, it's time someone deal with her before she takes your head off," Izzy remarked, swishing her hips. "Don't worry, I'll have a talk with her about you, Ezekiel."

"Aren't you woo'ried?" Ezekiel asked. "I woo'dent want her to hurt you."

"She wouldn't," the redhead replied, winking at him. "Now go have your walk, kids, enjoy yourself. Catch a kangaroo or a koala for me, please."

Bridgette startled. "Hey, how did you know we were going for a walk?"

"You're not wearing swim wear and you left your room, so you gotta be going for somewhere other than the beach or a make-out area. Go, go have fun."

She walked off, skipping slightly and humming. Bridgette and Ezekiel exchanged a look when she was gone. "You know," Bridgette said, "she's so much smarter than she lets on at times."

"Or she was listening in at 'oor door, eh," he said with a smirk. When she looked at him incredulously, he chuckled, "Nah, I'm kidding, she woo'dent do that."

Bridgette smirked, then said, "Maybe she would. Either way, I'm glad she's your friend."

"You doo'nt mind?"

"Why would I mind?" she asked as they left the hotel and began their walk. "I'm not one of those girls who doesn't want their guy to have any female friends; I trust you."

He smiled, then curiously scratched his head. "Well, it's just that... I got the feeling people doo'nt like it when the one they're dating, um, have friends of the opposite gender."

Bridgette sighed, looking down at the ground as she walked. "It's true most don't like it, the feelings of jealousy get really high. I'm guessing you're thinking of all the times on TDA?"

Ezekiel nodded. "Gwen with Duncan, mostly. Courtney was losing it, and everyone seemed to think she was moo'r than just friends with him, eh."

"Yeah, not my best moments," she groaned. "I regret being a part of that, Gwen took so much more flak than she deserved."

"So did people really think Gwen was something moo'r with Duncan?"

"Courtney did, still does no matter how many of us try to convince her. I've tried talking to her so many times during TDM, but she kept calling Gwen... well, not nice things. Courtney's my friend, but she won't let it go."

"Do you think she'll always have a problem with me?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Unfortunately, she might. I really will try to convince her. You're my boyfriend, and she'll have to accept that; she's not like Eva, she isn't nearly as headstrong."

Bridgette saw the disbelief in Ezekiel's eyes, but let it go since he didn't pursue it. He looked around, taking a deep breath. "I love the air around here," he said, smiling. "So much moo'r pleasant than the city we were in during Total Dray'ma Action."

"Oh, I love it, so clean," she agreed. "I love clean air."

As they continued to walk, Bridgette was wondering if the casual chitchat was good enough any more. A nagging voice in her head kept saying, "_No matter how much you want it, this relationship will never get anywhere unless you talk about some more important issues than the air and the show._"

She mentally sighed, then hummed aloud as she thought of a way to guide the conversation to something serious. "As someone who likes the environment," she said, a bit slowly and almost sounding scripted, "I'm rather... protective of life in general."

Ezekiel nodded, cocking his head to the side a little in confusion. She was quiet for a minute, then physically sighed. "I know it's a touchy subject to bring up, but I'm very pro-life."

The prairie boy looked over at her, then smiled. "Oh good, so is my family, eh."

"Really?" she said as her face lit up. "You too?"

"Yep. We doo'nt believe it's right, especially mom."

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Most of all friends back home are pro-choice, and they really get angry when we talk about it."

"That's a shame, your friends shouldn't be so mad at you over your opinion, eh."

"Well, I sometimes get mad back," she admitted, tucking her blond strands behind her ears. "I guess it's just typical of the vegetarian, nature-loving girl to go ballistic over something, right?"

"It's hard to imagine you going ballistic at all, eh."

She chuckled, then shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's because I respect all life. I'm not one of those environmentalists who believes people can just all die; I believe all life is sacred."

"Ah yeah, which is why you're a'geenst hunting too, eh."

"Well, I guess those living on the prairie have to eat too. Wildlife isn't always pretty, not a Disney film where predators are stupid gits who never can eat a cute animal."

Bridgette smiled at him as she propped her hands behind her head. "You did convince me that hunters aren't as bad as I thought they were, but I still don't think I'd ever go hunting."

"That's fine, eh. I doo'nt think I could either noo', eh."

* * *

Eva strained as she entered her room, rotating her arm around her shoulder. "_Hope I didn't pull anything_," she thought to herself. "_The gym here has some really heavy weights. Awesome training, but-_"

She was trying to flip the light switch to her room, but the light wasn't coming on. Her room seemed unnaturally dark with the blinds drawn. Eva didn't like it, it felt almost like a setup.

And that's what it was, because Eva felt someone grip her shoulders from behind. She almost spun around and punched the pouncer in the face, but the feel of this person's fingertips were familiar. Her body locked up against her will, especially when those arms coiled around her upper chest, right under her armpits.

"Hello, Eva," Izzy purred into the bodybuilder's ear. "I've been waiting for you."

"What... what do you want?" Eva stammered. She reached up with one arm to feebly try and pull Izzy's arms away from her, but her normally very reliant strength was sapped from her body. "Why are you here, Izzy?"

"I has a request for you, Eva. Be nice to Ezekiel."

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me, my muscular lady. You may not want to admit it, but Ezekiel is different man than before. He respects women, and you should respect him too."

Eva started to growl, then Izzy breathed against her neck, making her shudder. Groaning, she muttered, "Or what? You're gonna tell everyone we had sex once?"

"Don't be silly, I'm not a blackmailer," Izzy chastised her. "I am asking you, as a friend, for you to be nice to mine."

The bodybuilder shook her head. "I don't understand why you're so protective of him."

"That's what friends are for. C'mon, beautiful."

Eva flushed pink, very slightly, and took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll _try_. Repeat, try. But if you tell anyone else what we did-"

"I haven't told anyone yet."

"What? Really?"

"Truly. Not even Tyler."

Eva let out a sigh of relief. "You know that was just a one-time thing."

"I knows."

"You're with Tyler now. We both like boys."

"I knows."

"I don't even know why I did it with you, to be honest."

"I knows," Izzy repeated, giggling. "You wanted to see what it's like on the other side, and we've always had a thing for each other, regardless that you don't like to admit that you have feelings under that hard skin of yours."

"That's not true!"

"What part? Your hard skin? Yeah, that's not true; your breasts are soft."

To prove this, she cupped Eva's breasts and lifted them up from behind, startling Eva. The bodybuilder, for the second time in her life, was helpless to stop someone from doing something to her (the first time was when Izzy got to lead that night).

"Izzy," she muttered, almost a moan in her voice.

"Hmm, I don't regret doing it either, it was fun and wild," Izzy cooed. "Just how I like it. But now Tyler rocks my world, and you know what, Eva?

"Ezekiel turned down my offer for a threesome, so if you ever want to be with Tyler and I for some fun, we'd love to have you."

Eva was now blushing, something she had done very few times in her life. "I'll... I'll think about it."

"So, you're going to be nice to Ezekiel and Bridgette?"

"I'm fine with Bridgette, and I promise to be nice to Ezekiel."

"You're fine with Bridgette, huh?" Izzy giggled. "What, hoping to be with her too?"

Eva growled, then looked down at the ground. "Why is she with Ezekiel?" she asked aloud, trying to avoid the question.

"Because they've fallen in love. Turns out my Zeke has a lot in common with her, more than anyone, even they were aware of," the ranga said joyfully. "That's the wonderful thing about love, Eva, it starts off with a small pull, like the magnets I swallowed when I was six."

Her friend scoffed. "Well, for most people, it does."

"Are you referring to yourself?" When Eva didn't answer, Izzy shook her head. "Eva, you can find a lover; in fact, that's my mission on this trip! Now that Ezekiel is with Bridgette, I'm gonna pair you up!"

Eva sighed. "I don't think anyone wants me, Izzy, they're all afraid of me-"

"Then I'll help them get over that fright and into lustful hormones over you! Now, do you want a boy or girl?"

"Boy, Izzy, and...," she began to say, then muttered, "Izzy, stop squeezing my breasts."

"But it's fun," the ranga replied. To her, if something was fun, it was allowed. "Say, Eva, did you breasts get bigger since we did it?"

"No, of course not!"

"That'd be interesting if they did, if Australia has those effects on girls, because you know, their toilets flush opposite way. Let's see if my breasts are bigger!"

Next thing Eva knew, Izzy was holding the bodybuilder's firm hands against the ranga's breasts. She pretended to study, for Izzy's amusement, and then said, "Feel about the same."

"That's too bad, but I wouldn't want people to think I got surgery when I got down here. The only surgery I want to try is neurosurgery, just to see if they can remove things from my brain."

* * *

"I know that they say it's for science, but I still think it's too immoral," Bridgette was saying to Ezekiel. "Stem cell research is just like killing to me."

"I never knew that people woo'd do that, eh," Ezekiel admitted. "You'd think that there woo'd be moo'r practical, medical ideas."

"I know," Bridgette exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "It's absurd! Saving human life by destroying it, it's a really sad irony."

Ezekiel nodded to this. He was now used to Bridgette talking passionately about such issues, as their walk had been one long, powerful conversation. They found out some things they disagreed on, but not so much that it resulted in an argument. Much to their relief, they agreed on the things that they felt the strongest about.

"Do you ever think," Bridgette said, calming herself down, "that we'll be able to find a way to help the disabled?"

"I think so, and I certainly hope so, eh," Ezekiel said. "My aunt Jill, she's bin disabled most of her life, has bin in a wheelchair. She's such a wonderful woman, I'd love to see her be able to walk a'geen, eh."

"That's so sad, I cannot imagine being unable to walk or stand," she admitted. "I guess that's how I got into my community work, because I wanted to help people who had been unfortunate in life."

"You do a lot, if I recall."

"Oh yes, but I hate to brag. One thing I do like talking about is working at the animal shelter."

"Hoo' is that like, eh?"

"Oh, the animals are so nice, and it's almost painful when they are adopted because I have to say good-bye," Bridgette said. "I get very attached emotionally."

"That does define you, eh."

He beamed at her, and she flushed a little. "Anyway, I also have to help animals that have been hurt or abandoned or... or... oh God."

She was looking into the street, and soon Ezekiel saw what she was looking at. A cat lay splayed in the middle of the road, blood on it's mouth and a couple of its legs bent in unusual angles. Bridgette whimpered and looked away.

"Oh poor thing," she whispered. She made a small cross over her chest, and whispered, "One of God's creatures, rest its soul."

Ezekiel put a hand on her shoulder, and felt she was shuddering slightly. Looking over at the creature in the road, he sighed as he looked at it. Ezekiel had seen dead animals from the hunting successes his father and friends had, so this wasn't shocking to him. The fact that Bridgette was grief-stricken over an animal's death, one she didn't even know, made him worry right then if things would work out between them in a long run.

Then the prairie boy noticed something about the cat in the road. He saw the creature's tongue flicker, and saw the smallest rise and fall in its chest. With a gasp, he stood on the curb of the street; a car drove by, the cat right in the middle of the tires so that it wasn't crushed.

"It's alive, eh," he exclaimed.

Bridgette looked at him, then at the cat incredulously. "What? Really?"

He didn't answer, he headed into the street after quickly looking for incoming cars. Bridgette cried out to him, but he continued. Another car passed over the cat, causing both of them to hold their breath; Bridgette was more worried about Ezekiel.

The prairie boy knelt down near the cat, and saw it was indeed alive. When a car came approaching, slowing down, he desperately waved at it. "Just give me one minute, eh," he called out as he very gingerly started to pick up the bloody cat.

It didn't make any noise except panting for air. The creature's fur was dirty, stained with its own blood and feces, and its eyes were looking around very slowly. When Ezekiel held it in his arms, it almost felt like dead weight apart from the slight bobble of its head.

Bridgette stood there, biting her knuckles. She was very close to drawing blood when Ezekiel headed back. Luckily, all the drivers were considerate and slowed down as he walked back to the sidewalk.

"Oh my God," Bridgette had been saying repeatedly, then she looked at the injured creature. "Oh, poor baby! What do we do? Here, let me hold it, I know how to."

Ezekiel carefully handed the cat to Bridgette, who held the cat gently to her bosom, stroking the creature's head gently. "It's okay, baby kitty," she whispered to it. "It's going to be okay."

The two began to ask passing strangers where the nearest veterinarian was, but it seemed most people didn't know if one even existed. When not talking to people, Bridgette was whispering to the dying cat, her voice fraught with worry.

After a half-hour of searching, they met someone who knew where an animal hospital was. He led them there, and Bridgette was thanking him repeatedly. When they went in, she was almost hysterical with worry.

"We found this cat in the middle of the street," she told the receptionist. "Please, he's dying, and I don't know how badly he's hurt."

The receptionist took a look at the dying cat and bit her lip. She led them into a room with a table, where Bridgette gently placed the cat. Soon a doctor was there, and the receptionist escorted the couple back to the lobby.

"Is it your cat?" she asked them.

"N-no, my boyfriend found it in the road," Bridgette said. "It's probably a stray or abandoned by its owners."

The receptionist nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, we do have a few cases of families leaving their pets here, or other cases we're not sure of."

"Is he going to make it?" Ezekiel asked. Bridgette whimpered and gripped his hand with both of hers, clenching tightly as if the answer would knock her down.

"It's too early to tell. From the look of it, he might if his internal injuries aren't too severe."

"If we we have to pay for its medical treatment," Bridgette said, "I'll be more than happy to! I don't min-"

"That's generous of you, but you don't have to pay for an animal that's not yours," she said, patting Bridgette's hand. "If you two want to go now, you are welcome to."

"I'd... I'd like to stay until we know if he's going to make it or not," Bridgette said, her voice trembling. She looked at Ezekiel pleadingly, and he stroked her fingers comfortingly. "If... if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is, eh," Ezekiel whispered. "You knoo' I doo'nt mind, and I want to stay here too."

The receptionist smiled at them. "Okay then, as soon as the doctor has finished, we'll let you know. It might take a couple hours."

Bridgette nodded, and sighed heavily. "I supposed you think it's silly," she said to Ezekiel, "that I'm so worked up over a cat that isn't mine."

"Not at all," he replied, and kissed her forehead. "It just shoo's what an incredibly kind soul you are, eh."

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Their fingers caressed, both of them finding solace in each others' touch.

* * *

Gwen and Leshawna were chatting in the goth girl's room. Now that Gwen was in a good mood at long last, her friend was eager to converse with her again.

"Katie and Sadie have been anxious to spend time with me," Leshawna said, chuckling. "They want to gather a bunch of girls and go clubbing, something like that."

"I never thought those two would be club goers," Gwen remarked. "Much more like a flash in the pan boy band concert."

"Well, I think they want to meet boys. The amount of people hooking up or already dating has made some of the single people here restless," Leshawna said. She laughed and said, "Though it'll be hard to find two boys who want to date those two."

"Or one that'll date both of them, threesome," Gwen remarked, grinning wickedly.

"Girl, you nasty."

"Boy sandwich is best," the goth continued, her grin widening. "Two boys and one lucky girl, that's hot."

"That's wrong," Leshawna replied, laughing.

"I'd get Harold to do that if we ever find a boy to do it with that he'd be comfortable with."

"He'd probably want another girl instead."

"Well duh. He'd probably want you."

Leshawna rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "Sorry hon, I don't swing that way unless I'm feeling really wild, like, Izzy-wild."

"I can be that wild. Heck, if I knew he was coming, I'd ask you if you wanted to make out just to give him a surprise."

"Girl, you're all kinds of crazy, and it's wonderful to see you back like that," Leshawna chuckled. "But seriously, with utter seriousness from you, girlfriend..."

"Yes?"

"If you could have two boys, who would they be?"

Gwen tapped her painted lips. "Oh, Harold, of course, I love my new boyfriend. And I think Duncan would be my second pick."

"You still have a thing for him."

"No, he's just my friend," Gwen protested. "But hey, I'd be comfortable with him."

"So would I, that boy is fine. Shame his girlfriend ain't."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me of her, now my dirty mood is gone, thinking of that goody two-shoes."

Leshawna chuckled. "Yeah, you and her don't go well together."

"Neither do you and her. I still wish another girl had hooked up with Duncan instead of her. And Heather, of course."

"Maybe you want her to squeeze in-between Katie and Sadie?"

As they laughed, the door opened and Harold walked in. The lanky nerd was wearing a tropical shirt and jeans with exposed knees. He'd almost look like a surfer guy if people didn't know it was _Harold_.

"My mission is a success, ladies," he exclaimed happily and posing. "The dance will be ready tomorrow night!"

"Dance?" Leshawna repeated.

"Harold wanted to reserve the dance hall at this hotel for the TDI cast only," Gwen said. "Took a bit of convincing, from the amount of time he took."

"Yeah, they were being idiots, as if that dance hall is used all the time," Harold said with a huff. "But I used my awesome debate skills."

"How'd you do that?" Leshawna asked.

Harold nervously looked to the side. "I, um, had to convince them that we'd get our own DJ."

"Chef can do that, he loves doing that," Gwen said. She stood up and hugged her boyfriend. "You do manage to surprise me, Harold; I thought it would take weeks or a month to get it."

Harold hugged her back, then both were surprised by a wolf whistle from Leshawna. "Damn, you two are cute together," she cooed, grinning like Gwen had been a few minutes ago. "Should I give you two some alone time?"

Gwen smirked right back at her. "You'd best do that before this winds up to be what I was talking about."

Leshawna cackled as she left the room, leaving Harold a little confused. He looked at Gwen and asked, "So what were you two talking ab-"

He was cut off by her lips pressing against his. They kissed, Gwen dragging him over to the bed and pushing him down on it. The goth girl was on top of him, continuing her passionate kissing. Hands all over each other, they were gripping and caressing each other all over.

"I can practically feel the swelling of pride in your chest, Mr. Bike Rack," she joked, using the nickname she had given to him in private.

"You have the better chest of us, M'Lady Goth," he muttered, stroking the sides of her breasts.

"Pssh, I got B-cups."

"Don't be hard on yourself, they're very nice. I know nice boobs, and you have nice ones."

She giggled. "Sorry, but that's not gonna get you to second base." She then looked down at him, and saw the large smearing of green lipstick on his face. Cackling, she tried to wipe some of it off. "You look like you were gorging yourself on something... something green."

"I like to call lipstick smears Love Proof."

"That's so nerdy!"

She cuddled and kissed some more before Gwen rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Harold," she asked, "do you think we're an odd couple?"

"Who isn't a weird couple, when you think about it?"

"Hmm, true," she remarked. "But just... we've been together a short while, but why do you think we hooked up? If anyone had asked me a few weeks ago-"

"I believe," he said, interrupting her more with a gentle stroke to her hair than his words, "that it's because you and I have more in common than you think, M'Lady Goth. I'm a loner, so are you. Lone wolves go well together, I think."

She chuckled. "I'm a lone wolf then?"

"More like a lioness."

"Flattering, but I cannot picture a lioness with black hair and green highlights."

"That'd be a great sight, though, I love fantasy creatures."

"I do too, actually, there you are. More things we have in common."

They lay together, discussing things they both liked and disliked, listening to each others' heartbeats. Eventually, when the sun went down and things became dark like Gwen loved it, she did let him, for the first time, see her bare chest.

"Boobies," he said, very dreamy and approvingly. She almost fell off the bed laughing.

* * *

Ezekiel and Bridgette were waiting in the lobby for several hours, the results taking longer than the receptionist said. They spent the time talking about pets they had, but mostly just in silence, Bridgette worrying and mouthing silent prayers.

Soon, the doctor stepped out, wiping her forehead slightly. She looked at the two, the only ones in the lobby, and offered a smile. "Well, our little friend is going to be okay."

Bridgette gasped and jumped up. She almost glomped the doctor with how happy her hug was. Ezekiel laughed happily and let out a sigh of relief. The blond surfer pulled back and said, "So, how is he, really?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say he lost one of his forelegs; there was nothing we could do to save it," the doctor said. Bridgette gasped and covered her mouth in horror, but the doctor but a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry though, we have a good home for him already."

"Adopted? That soon, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yes. One of our nurses here has always taken care of animals with special needs, her last cat was blind. So she'll adopt our little three-legged friend."

Bridgette cheered, and clapped her hands. "That's incredible! Oh, thank you, doctor!"

The young couple, after seeing the sleeping cat with three legs, left the vet. It was late, so they went out to dinner. A steady conversation was cut short when Bridgette was recognized by some of the people there. She spent most of the time signing autographs for customers and staff, too polite to turn people down, as Ezekiel watched patiently.

When they finally got got, they headed back to the hotel. Both completely drained from the emotional day, they headed up to her room. After changing into sleep wear, the two almost collapsed into bed. Bridgette snuggled up to him, sighing contentedly.

"You're a hero, you know that?" she whispered to him.

"You were there too-"

"Shush, I'm complimenting you," she whispered. "Just take it."

They were quiet for a few seconds, and then she felt his hands tremble slightly. "Are you okay, Zekey?"

"I... I doo'nt knoo'," he whispered back. "I doo'nt knoo' why I'm shaking..."

She took one of his hands in hers, and intertwined their fingers. "Ezekiel Miller, you're wonderful," she said, looking into his brown eyes. "You went into traffic to save a stray cat's life. Now he's going to have a loving home, and a good life. You saved him."

He smiled faintly at her. "You helped too."

"You deserve the credit, hon," she whispered, rubbing his back with her free hand. "I have to admit, there were times I wondered if we would be a good couple when this started. And now I'm sure of it."

He blushed, and she kissed his heated cheeks. "You're not only that kitty's hero, you're my hero."

Bridgette felt his tremble go away, slowly but surely, and she smiled. Kissing his neck, she caressed his chest. "You're wonderful," she repeated.

* * *

The next morning, Ezekiel woke up groggy and a little restless. Bridgette was clinging to him in her sleep, a tight grasp. He stroked her hair in her sleep, and she cooed. He continued to pet her, and after a few minutes, she woke up.

"Quite a day we had yesterday, huh?" she whispered, smiling at him.

"It was your suggestion to walk around, and we saved the little cat because of it, eh," he replied, kissing her cheek. She tilted his head so that she could kiss him on the lips. When he let out a little swoon, she couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

"We've kissed a lot," she said, letting her curiosity get the best of her, "so what's special about this morning?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, kissing you is always wonderful, eh," he said, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "It always feels so... magical, I doo'nt knoo' the exact words for it-"

He was cut off when Bridgette, now genuinely flattered, kissed him, pulling him close to her. "You're so sweet," she whispered, and continued to kiss him more.

They made out for a while before they realized the time. Getting dressed, they headed out to get something to eat from the hotel's cafeteria; however, along the way, Eva walked by them.

Both tried to avoid eye contact with her, trying desperately not to evoke her wrath. When she mumbled, "Hey guys, afternoon," and continued walking, Ezekiel and Bridgette both wondered if that was really Eva.

"Maybe she's having a really good day," Bridgette mused. Ezekiel shrugged, unable to think of anything else.

When they got to the cafeteria, they saw Tyler and Izzy, her sitting on his lap as he fed her their lunch. Bridgette giggled at the sight. "Those two can be quite cute," she whispered to Ezekiel. "I never knew that Tyler could be so wild."

"I dunno, I always thought he was possible of being a little wild, from all I saw of him during the shoo', eh," he said. "When he was with Lindsay, at the first Playa des Losers, I once accidentally walked in when they-"

"Hey, you two," Izzy exclaimed, cutting off the story just as Bridgette was getting interested. "Come over here!"

"Okay," Ezekiel mumbled, a little upset he didn't get to finish.

He and Bridgette sat down at the frisky couple's table, and the prairie boy saw Tyler had his hands on Izzy's thighs. He swallowed and made a point of looking up, and noticed that Izzy's breasts seemed off; her bra was offset, possibly because of groping, and he could almost see one of her nipples poking against her top. Ezekiel decided then that looking at his girlfriend would be best.

To his surprise, she was looking at the couple and smirking. "Well, aren't you two enjoying yourselves," she remarked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Sure am," Tyler replied as Izzy giggled. He looked over at Ezekiel with a happy grin, and as he looked away, Bridgette mimed out correcting her bra to Izzy. Ezekiel wasn't sure if wild and crazy Izzy would care, but the ranga did indeed correct herself.

"So, did you two hear that there's going to be a dance tonight?" Tyler asked them.

"Nope," Bridgette remarked, intrigued. "Where?"

"Here. Harold reserved the dance floor for all the Total Drama people and anyone we want to invite. Total privacy too, it's gonna be awesome, I can feel it."

"Naughty grinding gonna happen," Izzy added, grinning at Bridgette and Ezekiel. "I predict at least four couples will move up in their relationships; dances do that. I was at this one dance where it was all bumping and grinding, and this one couple were making out as they danced. They actually started stripping their clothes, and I swear that they would've had sex on the dance floor if it hadn't been for the-"

"Um, Izzy," Bridgette stammered, getting a little red in the face from where that story was going, "sorry, to be rude, but when is the dance?"

"Six PM, this time zone. But you know what we have to do before the dance? We have to get you two ready!"

"Ready?" they both repeated.

"Yes! We need to get you two some sexy clothes, and I'll bet a hundred dollars that Ezekiel doesn't know how to dirty dance."

The prairie boy scratched his head. "Is it anything like the movie?"

Izzy's jaw dropped. "How'd you know, toque boy?"

He smiled at her. "Just because I'm 'oot on the prairie doesn't mean I haven't seen movies, Miss Ranga."

Izzy blinked a couple times, then looked at Bridgette. "Okay, I miss my naive and cute prairie boy. Bridgette, quit making a man out of him."

"But he's still cute," Bridgette protested, sticking her hand under Ezekiel's toque to ruffle his hair. He blushed slightly from the affection.

"Yeah, you're right, Zeke is very cute. But someone has to show him how to bump and grind!"

Izzy ground her hips around as if to show, and Tyler groaned aloud from the movement. Bridgette blushed and giggled, her hand politely over her mouth, while Ezekiel turned bright red and bit his lip. "Um, really?" he asked.

"Yes, really! I'll teach you how," Izzy offered. "Because someone's got to do it."

"You are not going to practice grinding with Ezekiel," Tyler muttered. "I don't think Bridgette would approve, Izzy Dudizzy."

"Then what am I gonna do?" she pouted.

"You take Bridgette shopping. Get her something sexy, then you will be doing him a big favor."

"That sounds great and all, but that means you're going to teach Ezekiel how to dance? No way, as much as I love yaoi-"

Tyler snorted in laughter as Ezekiel cocked his head in confusion. "Well, Izzy, I'll get him ready. After all, you girls deserve a couple sexy men as your dance partners."

Bridgette and Izzy giggled as Ezekiel blushed. Tyler cracked his knuckles and added, "Just wait until the dance, you two are going to have the sexiest men there, better than Justin even."

* * *

"So what are we going to do to get ready, eh?" Ezekiel asked Tyler as the jock led him back to his room. Tyler began rummaging through the bathroom, and was setting aside a couple condiments.

"Well, first off, you're gonna shower and shave. A clean shave is something a woman appreciates," he instructed. "Then apply deodorant, because, no offense dude, you are definitely going to start sweating if Bridgette is dressed sexy and grinding against you."

Ezekiel turned bright red at the mention of it, and Tyler chuckled. "So dude, how is the relationship going, dude?"

"I, um, I don't think it's best to go into details, eh."

"Nah man, I just meant if everything is smooth?"

"Y-yeah, it's going really well."

"I just want to give you a piece of advice about this dance, even though I think you know this, dude," Tyler said as he shook a jar of liquid at him. "Do not expect anything from this dance."

Ezekiel blinked, obviously confused. Tyler pursed his lips, mentally kicking himself for not remembering Ezekiel's lack of knowledge on slang. "What I mean is, don't expect, no matter how wild the dance gets, that Bridgette will want to have sex."

The prairie boy only seemed to look more confused by this. "Why would I expect it? Bridgette and I aren't near that kind of intimacy."

"That's cool, dude, but you've never been dancing, right?"

"Right."

"Well, grinding on the dance floor can get anyone riled up to the point that they want to do it," Tyler said. "It's going to be sexy, hot, and afterwards, you're going to still be charged.

"All I saying is, remember the girl you're going out with. Bridgette may love making out and such, but I have to say, you have to let her lead what happens after the dance. She may just be so tired that she wants to go to bed right after."

Ezekiel nodded, rubbing his heated cheeks. He sighed, and said, "Tyler, I doo'nt knoo' if I'm ready for this kind of dancing."

"Nonsense, dude, it'll be fun."

Ezekiel didn't think so. He kept picturing him grinding against Bridgette, and the image just never seem to stay, like if he couldn't see it happening. He swallowed, and asked, "Tyler, how is it you're so comfortable with girls?"

"How? I don't know, dude, I think it's just because we can have fun together. When I was with Lindsay, the two of us loved hiding from our teammates. She loved to talk, and she was so cute, that I just loved to listen to her talk.

"And Izzy has always been fun. I know you think the two of us are just sexual animals, but we do have fun doing other things. Izzy can find something fun to do no matter where we go, and being a sportsman, I love doing those things with her."

He snapped his headband as if it were proof. "See, Zeke, the key to having a good relationship is that you two can enjoy being with each other, without expecting anything. I don't expect anything from Izzy, because I know what she likes."

"I always thought it was hard to expect anything from Izzy," Ezekiel admitted, chuckling slightly, "since she's so unpredictable."

Tyler laughed, and said, "Yeah! My sisters cannot wait to meet her in person. Now, back to the dance!"

He held up the jar of liquid to Ezekiel. "This is cologne, and you will wear a little bit to smell nice. Just place a few dabs here and there, just a little; too much, and you'll smell more funky than Owen.

"Now go get showered, dude, I will place your clothes for the dance out here."

Ezekiel did as told, and when he finished with the shower, he was surprised to see the kind of clothes waiting for him: faded jeans that seemed to be one size too small for him, and a light gray tank top. The lack of sleeves on a top made Ezekiel worry how he'd look.

Applying the cologne as lightly as possible, the prairie boy dressed, straining slightly to get the pants on. When on, he felt cramped and exposed.

"Tyler," he called out, "these pants are kind of tight, eh!"

"Well, of course, dude," Tyler said as he entered the bathroom. The jock was wearing a button-up shirt, the top few buttons undone, and jeans that looked just as tight. "Girls love a guy wearing tight jeans, shows off our butt really well."

Ezekiel blushed at the thought of girls looking at his butt. "But... it's kind of uncomfortable..."

"That's also good for when you get an erection, dude," Tyler said; Ezekiel wondered how he could talk about that without looking embarrassed or shamed. "See, you're going to get excited grinding with Bridgette, so you cannot wear loose clothing."

Ezekiel sighed at the realization. "_Man,_" he thought to himself, "_I wonder if Bridgette's having this kind of trouble too._"

* * *

"Izzy, there is _no_ way I'm wearing this!"

"Why not? It looks so hot! I wanna take you now, just looking at you!"

Bridgette could not be blushing any more than she was now. She looked down at herself again. The white, halter top felt more like a bra than a top, with the small ruffles on the edges. Bridgette wasn't used to something with no sleeves, just two straps, around her back and the back of her neck.

Wearing a skirt didn't help either. The skirt was so short, lifting her legs to walk felt like she was exposing her panties to the world; however, being light blue like her favorite hoodie made it feel like it would be something of hers.

"Izzy, c'mon," Bridgette muttered, biting her lip. "Ezekiel's not going to like this."

"Are you kidding?" Izzy said, more serious than Bridgette had ever heard her talk before. "Are you seriously saying that Ezekiel won't like you dressed like that."

"Ezekiel's not as hormonal as you'd think, Izzy. We've slept together in the same bed, and nothing has happened between us; he's just fine with that."

Izzy's eyes lit up at this information. "You two are sleeping together?"

"_Just_ sleeping, Izzy."

"That's still so hot. But c'mon, Bridgette, this is just for one night. One night of hot passion and dirty dancing! You never have to wear that stuff again!"

Bridgette sighed, then looked at Izzy. "Well, at least you're dressing by what you're saying."

Izzy swished her hips, which were clad in tiny shorts that reminded Bridgette of Heather's. The ranga was also wearing a dark green tube top, which was just enough to wrap around her breasts. Bridgette was horrified at the thought of them walking outdoors like this.

"When we go outside in these clothes," she said, "we might get picked up for being prostitutes, Izzy."

"Yeah," the ranga replied as if nothing was wrong with that. "Makes you wonder how Heather gets through every day without any shame."

Bridgette chuckled a little, then looked down at herself again, and sighed. "Alright, Izzy, but I think Ezekiel will not be comfortable with me like this; it's not even like me."

Izzy smirked and placed a hand on Bridgette's bare shoulder. "I'll help out it need be."

"Great, you and I dancing with Ezekiel when we're like this. He'd probably faint."

After paying for the clothes, Bridgette immediately put on her hoodie. Izzy walked around in her tube top and tiny shorts, and received quite a lot of looks.

* * *

When the dance started, only Gwen and Harold were there at first, as well as the disc jockey. Chef was already at the records, playing a song to start off. He had a CD of the Beach Boys specifically for Bridgette.

Harold and Gwen were talking at first, both dressed normally. Cody arrived with Nadine, Ginny, and Winona, all of them looking like they were going to a wild dance.

Gwen boggled at the tiny amount of clothing between the four of them. "What were you thinking?" she exclaimed. Harold was tsk-tsking them as Nadine shrugged.

"What? It's a dance, and I wanted to look good for the girls," she exclaimed. "Speaking of which, Gwen, you wanna dance?"

"Um, maybe later."

Ginny slapped Nadine in the back of the head. "Tact, you fool," she exclaimed. "And we're here to hook up Cody, not get yourself laid."

Gwen sighed and looked at Harold, speaking over the music. "Say, why aren't you staring?" she asked.

"They dress like my little sister does when she's, um, frisky," he admitted. "I guess I don't find that attractive."

"Well, that's fine," Gwen remarked, smiling at her boyfriend. "At least we can be assured that we're not going to be the only ones dressed normally-"

As she said this, Izzy burst into the dance hall with a wild cry. "Let's bust this party wide open," she screamed, then pulled Bridgette in. The surfer was still wearing her hoodie, but after a lot of encouragement from Izzy, she shed it to expose her skimpy top.

Gwen's jaw dropped. Harold let out a wheezing gasp. Nadine was openly drooling. "Oh God," she whimpered as she looked at Bridgette, Izzy, then back to staring at Bridgette. "She's Surfer Paradise's goddess! Goddess, I say."

"Bridgette," Gwen exclaimed, approaching her friend. "What... you... I..."

"It was Izzy's idea," she cried out. "I don't think I look good, do you?"

"Well, um," Gwen was also rather distracted to seeing so much of Bridgette, "you... you do look very hot."

Bridgette's face was dark red now, rubbing her left foot against the opposite ankle. "Please tell me Izzy and I aren't the only ones like this..."

Gwen pointed at Cody's friends, and Bridgette noticed Nadine staring at her lustfully. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "I knew this was a bad idea."

The other members of Total Drama started coming slowly. DJ and Geoff were together, both dressed for the occasion. Justin came with Katie and Sadie, all wearing dance clothes. Noah and Lindsay came together, while most of the others came alone, all dressed for the occasion. Very quickly, Harold and Gwen felt out of place.

"Well, I can still show off my mad dance skills in these clothes, Gwen," Harold offered as Gwen stared at all the people in clothing appropriate for the dance (and, in her opinion, very inappropriate for anywhere else).

Soon, Tyler and Ezekiel arrived. Tyler made a beeline for his girlfriend, and the two began dancing immediately. Ezekiel looked around for Bridgette, and when he saw her, he froze.

His eyes betrayed him, and he looked up and down her. She blushed, and he looked away ashamed. He had seen her in her bikini, how was this different?

Bridgette was also looking at him, enjoying the sight of him in those tight pants and a thin tank top. She approached him, both of them still red in the face, and touched his shoulder.

"You look very nice," she offered, smiling at him.

"You look great too, eh," he said, making sure to keep eye contact with her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling her face close, she whispered, "Let's promise to never, ever dress like this again; I'm embarrassed beyond belief."

"Me too, eh. And you doo'nt have to wear this kind of stuff, you're always beautiful."

"It was Izzy's idea. This skirt is so short... is anyone trying to look at my butt?"

Ezekiel looked over her shoulder. "Yep. Cody's friend, Nadine."

"She's got the lustful look I'd expect from a guy. Now then, shall we dance?"

It started off awkward, because Ezekiel had only watched dancing. Bridgette led them, dancing near him and whipping her head around, her ponytail hitting him a couple times. Chef had been cool to play Beach Boys, now that Bridgette was here; she was seriously getting into it, and Ezekiel found himself watching instead of dancing.

Bridgette loved to dance, and even with the lack of cloth covering her body, she felt no shame in moving around. She usually had to keep a bit of a distance from whoever was dancing, at the risk she might accidentally hit them with her flailing limbs. When she saw Ezekiel was watching, she felt her face flush and she paused.

"No, go ahead," he offered. "I love watching you dance."

"Some people say it is safer to stay away from me when I dance," she admitted.

As she continued, she glimpsed at the others. Cody's friends Winona and Ginny were dancing with Trent and DJ, Geoff nearby cheering them on. Katie and Sadie were dancing with each other in that awful style of dancing they made up. Leshawna, also an awful dancer, was dancing nearby.

Gwen and Harold were together, and seeing them together was a rather adorable sight for Bridgette. She also saw Tyler and Izzy, hands all over each other, the lustful equivalent to Gwen and Harold's loveliness. Bridgette saw that Eva was alone until Nadine pushed Cody towards her, and soon the tech geek was dancing with the bodybuilder.

A couple songs later, Izzy and Tyler headed over to Ezekiel and Bridgette. "Liking it so far?" Izzy asked Ezekiel.

"Oh yes, I love the music they're playing-"

"I meant her outfit," she said, jerking her thumb at Bridgette. Both the surfer and prairie boy blushed, and Tyler laughed.

"You look great, Bridgette," Tyler offered, only making her blush more.

"You really do, I'd love to dance with you once," Izzy cooed. "Man, I'd go so far as to take you to bed afterwards."

Bridgette giggled nervously, tapping her fingers together. "You say that so honestly, I almost think you mean it."

"Well, I've swung that way once," Izzy admitted. "It was fun, but I love my man more."

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she won't tell me anything about it," Tyler huffed.

"Well, it wasn't like it was before my time on TDI, hon," Izzy said.

"Wait, so it was one of our cast members?" Bridgette asked. "If it happened during TDI?"

"Um, well, yeah," Izzy admitted. "But I'm still not going to tell you-"

"Was it Eva?" asked Ezekiel.

The three stared at him, Izzy's jaw wide open. "How... how did you know?" she exclaimed.

"You said that you'd talk to Eva about being nice to us yesterday, and today she was polite to us, eh," Ezekiel pointed out. "I cannot see how you could intimidate her, so you must have had something in the past with her."

Izzy gripped her head. "I cannot believe you deduced that... God, you are so smart!"

"So when did this happen?" Bridgette asked, forgetting all about the dance.

"It was during TDA, before I hooked up with Tyler, of course," the ranga admitted. "But that's not important right now! We must dance!"

She pulled Tyler to her, and started dancing again. Bridgette shrugged and hugged Ezekiel, giggling impishly. "I cannot believe what just happened."

"Me neither," Ezekiel whispered to his girlfriend. "But then a'geen, that's Izzy for you."

Bridgette was giggling until the song changed. The next one was a heavy tune, perfect for grinding; which was exactly when Izzy and Tyler, and a lot of the others started to do.

Noah, at first, was very adamant not to grind dance. "No no no," he was crying out to Lindsay, who was looking at her with a pouting look. "C'mon, Lindsay, this is so not right, it's not for me. If I wanted to grind against you, I'd..."

He stopped before his cynical humor became more inappropriate than the dancing. Lindsay put her hands on his shoulders, and said to him, "Please? It's a lot of fun."

"Have you done it before?" he asked, grumpy.

"Yes, I really like it. I was hoping we could dance together, it's why I wanted to come to this dance."

"That can't be the only reason."

"It's the main reason."

The know-it-all let out a defeated sigh, and muttered, "You know, that sad look you've got going should be illegal, it could make me do anything."

Lindsay cheered gleefully, then wrapped her arms around his neck. One of her legs curled around his, and she pressed her chest and hips against his. Noah was so shocked that his arms weren't even around her yet. Lindsay started to move her body against his.

The feel of her breasts pressing against his chest, not to mention her hips against his, was making Noah lose control. He let out a moan, then finally wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her close. She cooed appreciatively, and kissed his neck. He moaned again, which made her giggle.

"Ever done this before, Noah?"

He let out a moan that sounded like "no." She kissed his neck more as she thrust her hips against his; she was slightly taller than him, especially with the shoes she had on, so she was leaning down on him. She didn't weigh much, but Noah found that holding her up was hard to concentrate on.

Continuing to grind, the couple caught the eye of many people, most of them greatly startled to see Noah and Lindsay dancing. Geoff and Trent were boggling as Winona scratched her head. "I thought he was gay," he admitted to the others.

Soon, other couples were grind dancing. Harold and Gwen were actively grinding, as if competing to see who would lead. Cody had started with Eva, and she was quick to dominate the dancing; he didn't mind, it turned him on for her to lead. Katie and Sadie were grinding against each other, giggling nonstop.

Bridgette took all this in, and swallowed as she made her decision. Turning around, she leaned against Ezekiel's chest. She took his hands and placed them on her thighs, where his fingers curled with fright. She was red in the face and panting, but enjoying it at the same time.

"It's okay, Zekey," she cooed to him. "Just hold onto me."

Ezekiel, swallowing hard, managed to uncurl his fingers so that he could gently grip Bridgette's thighs. Shaking slightly, the prairie boy's heart hammered against his chest, and she could feel it on her back. She pressed her back against his chest, then raised her arms to wrap them around his neck.

Starting slowly, she began to grind her butt against his crotch. He gasped, she cooed, and she picked it up. Sighing, she swayed her hips the way Izzy would, and opened her mouth to elicit a happy moan. "Keep it up," she encouraged her boyfriend, "dance with me."

He was too nervous at first, but a gentle look from her green eyes was the encouragement he needed. He slowly moved his hips into her backside, feeling so dirty and so good at the same time. Praying she couldn't feel him down there, where his excitement was betraying him, he was silently thanking Tyler for the tight pants.

She could still feel him down there, however, but she didn't mind. After grinding against him for a couple minutes, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his back. Thrusting her hips forward into his, feeling very much like humping at first, she pushed her entire body against his. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest, just like their hips. She could feel him down there very well now, and moaned aloud.

No words came from their mouths, but they seemed to be aware of how the other was feeling, from the pleased and strained moans periodically coming from their mouths. When he wrapped his arms around her lower back, she leaned back and dipped her head down, her ponytail touching the floor. Ezekiel saw her chest was now slick with sweat, right down to her cleavage. As she rolled her head around and pulled herself back up, she latched her mouth onto his neck and kissed him, right where he was most sensitive.

The prairie boy shuddered, and the movement made his hips buck into hers. She let out a cry, startled but happy, and giggled slightly. She caressed his chest with her fingertips, and noticed his tank top was already damp with sweat. It was clinging to his body, and the sight turned her on as much as the dancing did. She dipped down to nuzzle it with her nose and cheek, dragging her hands down his sides and hips before pulling herself back up.

Ezekiel and Bridgette had never been more turned on in their lives, and soon the smell of their bodies filled each other's nostrils from all the effort they put into it. Ezekiel shuddered again, and felt his hand drift, almost subconsciously, down to Bridgette's butt. Gripping it and pulling up to help with the grinding, Ezekiel felt her body shudder dramatically. She startled him when she gripped his butt with both her hands.

"_Now I knoo' why Tyler warned me,_" Ezekiel thought, though almost out of body was his mind.

After the song ended, Bridgette and Ezekiel stood there, panting for air. Bridgette gripped his shoulder, shuddering slightly. She had never done something like this before, and was very turned on right now. Her lack of clothing was no longer a concern, she didn't care.

Trying not to let her hormones get the best of her, she looked at the others for some concentration. The next song was also a grinding song, and the couples had not stopped. She saw her ex grinding with Winona, DJ with Ginny (it was almost funny, because the gentle giant was letting her lead). Beth and Justin were dancing, both looking quite pleased.

To her surprise, Izzy and Tyler were not dancing together. Tyler was off with Gwen, Leshawna, and Harold. Gwen and Leshawna had started grind dancing, and Harold was cheering them on. Tyler was also nearby, and when Gwen and Leshawna stopped, the goth girl went to the jock, and the soulful sister went to the nerd. They started grind dancing as two couples, much to Bridgette's shock.

"You know the great thing about dances?"

Izzy startled both of them, being so close without them realizing it. The ranga was sweaty all over, her thin clothing clinging to her. Her nipples were very evident, and she had a few red marks on her neck that might last until the next day. She giggled at Bridgette and Ezekiel before answering her own question, "You can dance with people other than your official partner."

"That why Tyler's dancing with Gwen?" Bridgette asked, pointing at the jock.

"It was something Gwen and Harold wanted, because Leshawna came without a date, and... oh look!"

Tyler was now dancing with Leshawna, grinding with her. She was laughing as they danced, cheering him on from time to time. Both had big smiles on their faces, laughing as Gwen and Harold let out approving catcalls and whistles.

"Leshawna so deserved a real man to grind with, and Tyler is a real man. Besides, he gets to do the horizontal grind with me," Izzy remarked, grinning with all the naughtiness and impishness Izzy could be known for, "and he looks so hot over there, don't you think?"

Bridgette had to admit, Leshawna and Tyler did dance well together. Maybe two people with little coordination just fit well together. She chuckled and smiled at Izzy. "Not jealous or anything?"

"Naw, I'm cool with it. The question is, are you two gonna be jealous if I ask Ezekiel to dance?"

Ezekiel couldn't be blush any redder, and he began to stammer. "W-well... Bridgette and I... we were..."

"Hmm, yeah, you did only grind for a couple songs," Izzy noted. "Here, why don't I just join in?"

She walked behind Ezekiel and reached forward with her arms. Grabbing Bridgette's sides, she pulled the surfer into her boyfriend, until Ezekiel was practically crushed between the two girls. She loosened her grind, then wrapped her arms around Ezekiel, one around his chest and one on his thigh.

Bridgette was stunned at first, then she was grinning, almost as impish as Izzy. Ezekiel watched her curl an arm around his neck, then she reached forward and slapped Izzy's butt. The redhead yelped, then laughed as Bridgette stroked the part she struck.

"Nice butt, Izzy," she growled playfully.

"Why thank you, and your boyfriend has a nice one too," Izzy said approvingly.

The two girls began to grind against Ezekiel, and he couldn't move at first; how could he, he was way too overwhelmed. Bridgette's hips and breasts were grinding against his front, while Izzy's were against his back. He could feel his friend's nipples drag against his spine a couple times, making him suck in air and pant.

Soon, when he finally had enough wits about him, he grabbed onto his girlfriend's butt, as if it was a handle for his sanity. She laughed aloud, and kissed his neck. He pulled up on her so that their lips crashed into each other, though briefly. She moaned happily, pulling his head close they could rest their foreheads together.

Izzy wouldn't be outdone, and began to kiss Ezekiel's neck. The prairie boy hissed in air, and Bridgette, in retaliation, squeezed Izzy's butt, causing the redhead to squeal and giggle in delight. She had curled a leg around both of the couple's legs, and was gripping Ezekiel's shoulders for support. Rubbing her groin into his backside, she grunted from time to time over the effort.

This threesome dancing seemed to catch on a little. Nadine had wedged herself between Katie and Sadie, and now the three were a grinding, giggling tangle. Several people, especially the boys, were watching the three girls grind together.

Unbeknownst to Izzy, Ezekiel and Bridgette, who were still grinding and panting and sweating together, Duncan had entered the dance alone. He saw all the couples grinding, then he saw the threesome dances, and his jaw drop. Looking behind him nervously, he darted onto the dance floor, where he was automatically seized by Gwen.

"There you are," the goth girl exclaimed, pulling him to her. "Where have you been? I cannot believe it took you this long to get here."

"Sorry babe, but Courtney didn't want me here."

"What? Why?"

"She said that dancing here would obviously lead to bad stuff, didn't want her reputation damaged, Harold organized it so it was off-limits, yadda yadda," he grumbled. "It sucks when your girlfriend doesn't want to kiss you, let alone dance with you."

"Well, I cannot do that, because my new boyfriend might get a little too jealous," Gwen admitted, noting Harold who was standing nearby.

Harold, to their surprise, smirked. "Well, Duncan, I know who is available to dance with, and she's just as hot as Gwen."

"Really? Wait, is it Leshawna?"

At the sound of her name, Leshawna looked over. She had been grinding her butt against Tyler, and the two had been having fun (though when she leaned against him, he had fallen down and her on him, so she was careful with her prided weight). The soulful sister grinned and walked over to Duncan.

"Is that girlfriend giving you grief again, sugar babe?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think I should-"

He was cut off when Leshawna pulled him to her, then backed up to Tyler. "C'mon, boys," she shouted to Tyler and Duncan. "Let's make a Le'sandwich!"

The two boys hesitated at first, but then wild cries from Gwen and Harold edged them on. Tyler pressed against her back, while Duncan pulled himself against Leshawna. The punk was soon grinning and grinding his hips against hers. She grinned right back at him, grabbing his tight butt.

The odd threesome dancers were cheered on by Harold and Gwen, who were whistling, hooting, and cheer like if it was a sport. If it was, Leshawna was appealing to her fans by grinding into her partners more. Tyler hanging onto her shoulders and stroking her sides, Duncan resting his forehead against hers as he moved his hips around hers.

Back at the other threesome, Ezekiel was openly panting and gasping for air. Bridgette had taken to licking his neck and face, catching the beads of sweat that came from his forehead. She was so loving the sounds he made, she could even feel them in his throat and chest, since the loud music was overshadowing his tender cries.

Izzy was unrelenting as she stroked Ezekiel's chest, sides, and thighs with her hands. A few times, she gripped his hips and humped him from behind, agonizingly slow. Whenever she did this, Ezekiel would cry out, and Bridgette would hold him tight to her; his heartbeat felt so wild and alive against her chest.

He was starting to lose himself, letting the two girls dominate him in the dance. When he leaned his head back, Bridgette attacked his neck with her lips and tongue. The prairie boy clung to her shoulders, trying not to fall down; in the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered Izzy's story about the couple going at it on the dance floor. It actually seemed possible now.

Bridgette grunted as she coiled a leg around Ezekiel for better leverage as she rubbed her body against his, writhing practically. Her lips met his, and they were soon kissing fervently. The amount of moving was starting to very slowly peel Bridgette's top off her, but she managed to correct it in time.

When she had to reach up to move her top back in place, Ezekiel shuddered. "W-w-wait," he pleaded to the two girls. "I... gotta sit doo'n, eh."

Izzy let out a protesting noise as Bridgette stared into her boyfriend's eyes, panting as hard as him. She smiled and helped him over to a seat. "It's okay," she whispered to him. "Just relax for a bit."

He gave a shadow of a nod, and then was surprised when he saw a pair of slender arms wrap around Bridgette's stomach. Fingers caressed her, her belly button, as Izzy giggled from behind. Pulling Bridgette back a little, she kissed the surfer girl's neck.

"If he's taking a break," she said as Bridgette moaned aloud, "then you're mine for now."

Izzy ground her hips into Bridgette's back side as she continued to neck her. Bridgette moaned a little more, then turned around to face Izzy. The two were now grinding their barely-clad hips into each other's, their hands exploring their sweat-slicked bodies.

Ezekiel felt himself almost drift away, his entire being focused on his girlfriend and close friend grinding together, swaying their hips and coiling around each other. When Bridgette leaned back to dip her head down, Izzy reached forward with one hand and dragged it down Bridgette's chest to her stomach, her fingers touching the surfer's breasts; Ezekiel was sure that was from the movie that was inspiring all this, but he wasn't thinking about that now.

Nothing else could enter his brain. Geoff and DJ had begun to grind together in fun, as several of the girls cheered and whooped like yaoi-obsessed fangirls. Duncan and Leshawna, still grinding together with Tyler behind them, had come so close their lips were brushing, and soon Duncan couldn't resist kissing her once or twice. Noah and Lindsay were heavily grinding, their clothes wet with sweat, one of Lindsay's straps down as she continued to dance with her boyfriend.

Not even Courtney entering the room could distract Ezekiel. The CIT was shouting at Duncan, who had to break away from Leshawna to defend himself. The shouting among the three, leaving Tyler to head back to Gwen and Harold for cover, was almost drowned out by the music.

Ezekiel didn't hear this, because at this point in time, Bridgette's short skirt had hiked up from all the grinding, and he could see her panties. When Bridgette's fingers gripped Izzy's butt, a couple went under those tiny shorts to feel her bare cheeks. Ezekiel felt his head spin, it was way too much...

Izzy leaned down and kissed Bridgette's chest, then kissed the tops of her breasts. This wasn't new to Izzy, and Bridgette was too turned on and energized to care. When Izzy stopped and raised her head, she looked at Ezekiel real quick, smirked playfully, and then kissed Bridgette on the mouth.

It was only supposed to last a couple seconds, but their grinding motion caused it to last several seconds. Bridgette moaned, and when the kiss was released, she let out a small gasp. She looked over at her boyfriend, who was staring with the utmost intensity. With an openmouthed smile and a wink to him, Bridgette kissed Izzy.

This kiss lasted a lot longer, Izzy reaching up to cup Bridgette's face. When it was done, she reached down and cupped Bridgette's breasts, squeezing them playfully. The surfer moaned, and kissed Izzy's neck. All the way, their hips still churned and dipped each other.

The prairie boy felt the whole world spin. He couldn't even think anymore, his vision was getting dizzy. He slumped in his chair, the last thing he remembered was Bridgette breaking away from Izzy to come to his side...

* * *

Ezekiel woke up with a start, looking around wildly. He was in their room, lying on the bed. Bridgette was beside him, watching closely. She hugged him when he looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I... I think so, eh," he whimpered. "What happened?"

"You... you kind of past out. Izzy and I had to help you back to our room," Bridgette said.

Ezekiel groaned and slapped his forehead, though the effort was slow. "I got... too excited," he admitted. "I heard that happens, you pass out if you're way too excited."

"I shouldn't have done that," Bridgette whispered. She had been mentally kicking herself for the past couple hours. "I knew this was all too much. This slutty outfit, grinding with Izzy... oh hon, I'm so sorry I kissed her!"

"It's okay, eh."

"What? But you... and...," she stammered, gripping his hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb. "You... you didn't mind, did you?"

"If I hadn't past 'oot, I would have bin very okay with it," he said, smiling at her. "It was all in fun, right?"

"Of course... I've done it a couple times, kissed another girl to entertain the boys. It's stupid and dumb, I know..."

"Well, if you're not leaving me for Izzy, I'm okay with it."

She couldn't help but giggle, then sighed as she brushed his bangs away from his face. "I'm sorry you collapsed, hon. Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said as he sat up. He shook his head and looked at her. "How's Izzy, by the way? She didn't leave the dance fur me, I hope?"

"No, she's back there, still dancing. I said I would look over you."

Ezekiel smiled at her, then something clicked. "Wait, is the dance still going?"

"I... I think so."

"Well c'mon, let's go back!"

"Wait a minute, Zekey," she cried out as he tried to get to his feet. He collapsed back on the bed when a dizzy spell hit him. "You just passed out, you cannot go back to dancing."

"But," he stammered, shaking his head again, "but I never got a chance to sloo' dance with you, like really dance."

She flushed, and smiled at him. "It's okay, sweetheart. You and I had a good time as it was-"

"But isn't it... isn't it romantic to sloo' dance at least once? Isn't that hoo' it goes?" She nodded, and he continued, "So then, I really should sloo' dance with you just once. I doo'nt want you to remember this dance as the one I fainted at."

She stared at him, stroking his face as she studied his eyes. He was so sincere and sweet, that she felt her defense collapse. "Okay, hon, just wait a few minutes to collect yourself."

He did as she instructed, and then they headed back down to the dance. It was still in full-blown effect, with everyone dancing to loud music. Duncan was gone, obviously dragged off by Courtney. DJ was now dancing with Eva, Cody with Gwen, Nadine with Izzy, and Tyler with Leshawna.

Noah was sitting down, with Lindsay on his lap. The two were making out with much passion. Izzy and Nadine were now slowly grinding against each other, though the music didn't fit; Nadine was leaning her head back with her mouth open as Izzy led their grinding. Sadie and Katie were nearby, giggling and cheering.

The song changed to Bridgette's defining Beach Boys' song: Surfer Girl. Cody went back to Eva and offered his hand; Eva's very slight blush would have startled anyone who saw it. Nadine, swooning, had to sit and watch Ginny and Winona dance with Trent and DJ. Sadie and Katie jokingly began to slow dance.

Then Bridgette saw Duncan come back into the dance, and made a beeline for Leshawna. Without any words, the two took hold of each other and began to dance. Bridgette began to worry what had happened with Courtney, and feared for her friend's temperament.

Izzy and Tyler were nearby, and the ranga waved at Bridgette and Ezekiel. "Glad to see you back up again, Zeke," Izzy called out. "Now dance with your girl!"

Ezekiel nodded, but Bridgette acted first. She wrapped her arms around him gently, then he did the same around her. They began to sway, and she stepped on his foot. Luckily, it didn't hurt too much, or did the other times she accidentally stepped on his feet.

Once they got a good pace going, they slow danced around, holding each other close. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he nuzzled his cheek against her. He felt her sigh contentedly, and he felt his heart flutter with joy at her happiness.

The song was starting to finish, and Bridgette pulled her head back to look into Ezekiel's eyes. They stared into each other eyes before leaning forward and kissed. Bridgette wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close. The music finished, and they parted.

"You're right," she whispered to him before the next song started, "it is romantic."

* * *

The dance was over after another hour, with more dancing, grinding, and a couple slow dances. When it was all over, Bridgette saw out of the corner of her eye that Duncan and Leshawna were still together, and Courtney was nowhere in sight.

Everyone headed up to their rooms, panting and sweating and all elated. Izzy and Tyler, laughing and joking, were in their room for five seconds before they started stripping each other.

They weren't the only ones to have sex that night. Lindsay and Noah, so turned on and content with each other, that they went from passionate kissing to passionate love making. It happened very fast between them, but when they were in each other's arms in the afterglow, they couldn't be happier.

Harold and Gwen, swept up in passion too, advanced in their relationship, getting as far as naked with each other but not quite ready to have sex. Eva and Cody were making out in the dance hall on one of the chairs, not fully aware the dance was over.

Bridgette and Ezekiel were content in their room, laughing and panting for air. They held each other close, their sweat-slicked bodies pressed close to each other like their wet clothes were.

Soon, it became too much to ignore, and they were kissing. Bridgette sat on his lap and coiled her arms around his neck. When they fell down on the bed, she felt him starting to shiver a little.

"Are you okay, Zekey?" she asked. "You're shaking again."

"It's... I guess it's just excitement," he guessed, looking into her green eyes. "You are so amazing."

She beamed at him. "You're amazing too, Zekey. It's been a wonderful night."

He caressed her face and she closed her eyes softly at the touch. "I loved it tonight, Bridgette. You make me so happy... I never actually thought I could be this happy."

"Why not?" she asked gently.

"Just... because you're so special, so sweet and understanding, I didn't knoo' being this content was possible, eh," he tried to explain. "I love being with you moo'r than anything."

She leaned down so that their noses touched gently. "I love being with you too," she whispered. "I love you, my Zekey."

Bridgette kissed him, passionate and warm, the kind of kiss that made Ezekiel swoon. When she was done, she whispered, "Can I trust you with me?"

"Of course, eh."

"You won't think any less of me after tonight?"

"No way, eh. I'll love you as much as I do noo' tomoo'row."

Bridgette felt her heart flutter, and she let out a very happy giggle. Pulling him up into a sitting position, her still straddling him, she reached up to her top. Pulling up on it, she shrugged it off and whipped her hair back as she tossed the flimsy garment aside.

Ezekiel had felt her nipples through the top during their dancing and make-out sessions, but never before had he seen them. They were like Bridgette: cute and beautiful at the same time. Her nipples were a bright pink, which met her skin and sunny personality.

Bridgette blushed as he started, but could sense it wasn't out of lust. Ezekiel seemed to be admiring her naked breasts for their beauty than being turned on. He timidly reached up and stroked her nipple with a couple fingers, making her shiver in delight.

"Do you think they're okay?" she asked, vulnerable. Bridgette always felt small compared to the other girls of Total Drama; she had heard some cruel comparisons between her and Lindsay, the other blond girl, about the vast difference in size.

"They're beautiful," Ezekiel whispered, gently rubbing her nipple.

"You think so?" she whimpered amid her arousal. "Because... I never really thought much for my boobs, and..."

He kissed her breast, silencing her as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her boyfriend continued to kiss her breasts, the sides and her cleavage, before kissing one of her nipples. This time she did cry out, high-pitched and soft, before Ezekiel looked up at her.

"You're very beautiful, Bridgette," he said to her, caressing her breast with his fingertips. "Mostly because I knoo' who lies here..."

He put his hand over her heart, then kissed the skin a few times. His mouth dragged over to her nipple, and he kissed her there. She gasped, clutching his head, then found herself pulling him towards her. Using the last amount of impish energy she had before his kisses drove it away, she plucked his toque off his head and put it on hers.

"I'm all yours," she said, and it came more dreamy than she thought possible of her voice. She wrapped one arm around her shoulders, one hand combed his messy brown hair, and she felt her throat seize up when Ezekiel's mouth planted on her nipple.

His tongue played with the hardened bud, making her gasp and giggle. She felt his mouth envelop her nipple and suck on it, and she let out another cry. Her head rested on his as he continued to suck her nipple, and she found herself panting.

When the pleasure became intense, she let go of him and leaned back, her weight only supported by his arms around her waist. Ezekiel released her nipple from his mouth to reach up and kiss the top of her chest. She let her arms dangle, allowing Ezekiel domination over her body for this brief moment.

His arms reached up and gripped her shoulders from behind her back. Ezekiel's kisses trailed down back to her breasts as she pulled herself up, and he started to kiss her other nipple. Moaning, she rested her head on his again.

When Ezekiel licked and sucked her nipple, she reached down to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off. Pushing away from him slightly, resulting in a wet release of his mouth from her breast, she slid down on him to kiss his chest. Her fingertips explored every inch of him, and she was soon licking and sucking his own nipples.

He strained, very sensitive there. Ezekiel moaned as much as she did, especially when she nibbled his buds. Hissing air and panting, he held onto her head and shoulders for dear life, sometimes combing her ponytail with his fingers.

Then she did something that surprised him: she unbuttoned his jeans. Lowering the zipper, she started to pull off his pants. When he looked at her in astonishment, she whispered, "We'll save next base for another time, but I think these must be uncomfortable for you."

She peeled them off, and he was only wearing his underwear now. He was showing with little restraint under his underwear. So embarrassed was he that he bit his finger and blushed beet-red to keep from crying out.

Bridgette caressed his chest to calm him down, then, feeling impulsive, reached down and stroked his erection through his underwear. Ezekiel let out a choked cry, then heaved in great gasps of air, trying to steady himself. She continued, very slow and gentle, but driving him so wild he was getting dizzy. One of his hands slipped under her skirt and panties, and she could feel his fingers clench her cheek. She gasped herself, and then fell on him.

In traditional Bridgette-clumsiness, their heads bonked, but her wearing his toque softened the blow. Their hips bumped, and both remembered the heavy grinding they had down. Without any words, they scooted so that they were entirely on the bed; however, that movement caused them to grind against each other more.

"Horizontal grinding, huh?" she whispered, repeating Izzy's dirty phrase. Ezekiel barely managed to smile before she kissed him passionately, lying down on top of him and bucking her hips slightly.

The grinding seemed to come back, as if an instinct. The two had their hips churning against each other, and they began to gasp and moan. She kissed him over and over, her eyes wide with excitement, his squinting in pleasure. The grinding was so hard, that the little amount of clothing they wore didn't even seem to be there for a second.

After a few seconds, it died down. There was no climax, no afterglow, they just were so tired and spent from the active day that they didn't have the energy to continue. Bridgette stared down at him, seeing the exhausted look in his eyes, and kissed him.

The kissing didn't stop. Holding their topless bodies together, they kissed with a kind of loving passion that trumped their own hottest make-out session. It wasn't until Ezekiel started to lose consciousness and doze off that it stopped, but he managed to whisper, "I love you," before sleep took him.

Bridgette lay awake a bit longer. There was a flood of emotions, some she didn't understand: joy, shame, amusement, excitement, and fear. She wondered how she could sleep after this; it had felt so close to sex.

"_I guess time will tell,_" she thought as she pulled her sleeping boyfriend close to her and kissed his forehead. "_I love you, Ezekiel Miller, and if things continue the way they are, I want to make love to you._

"_I just don't want you to think I get around or something, we've known each other not that long... but I just,_" she bit her lip in thought, then curled her arms and legs around him, "_I feel so _good _with you. I just..._"

"I love you," she whispered to him, caressing his face. "I wish you were awake to hear that, so I'll tell you it tomorrow too."

* * *

**End of Part 6.**

**

* * *

**

If you think that Ezekiel and Bridgette are moving too fast, remember that this is fiction. But also consider how two soul mates connect, if you believe in that. :)


	7. Couldn't It Be Nice?

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI and TDA. No profit is being made in the making of the fanfiction. This alternate-universe episode of TDI contains stunts performed by written teens. Also, please do not rush any relationships, as this is romantic fiction and not real life.

...

**Kobold Necromancer's Warning** - Due to the frustration of the anti-Ezekiel attitude TDWT gave, I am updating this story more. That'll keep me from overdoing it in TDBG.

Also, I'm sure some of you will say that this story is unrealistically sappy and sweet. Well, to that, I say that's fine! It's fiction, and I wanna make a sappy romance story! If you want bickering and fighting, and love that comes from arguments and frustration, go read a Duncan and Courtney story. You want something involves wicked and dark romance, go read Twilight. Or better yet, don't.

Oh, new poll too.

* * *

**Chapter 7** - Shouldn't This Be Nice?

* * *

...

...

...

Ezekiel woke with a horrible start. He stared at the ceiling, panting, before he managed to collect his bearings. Bridgette murmured in her sleep, squirming just a little. She was half-lying on him, her fingers on his chest right over his heart. Once the shock had diminished enough, Ezekiel became aware again that she was half-naked, as was he.

His face heated up immediately when he realized his arm was pressed against her chest, and he felt his pulse race. Unfortunately, this caused the unpleasant memories of his nightmare to come back on him, and he started to feel sick.

The prairie boy managed to move away from Bridgette without waking her, and he stumbled to the bathroom. He stood at the sick, heaving as if ready to throw up, but nothing ever came out. Splashing cold water on his face and taking a long swill of it, he continued to take deep breaths, his stomach lurching.

"Zekey?"

Bridgette was standing behind him, looking worried. She had put on her yellow night dress, and still had his toque on his head. It almost looked silly, if it wasn't for her look of concern.

"Are you okay? You look so pale," she said, walking up to him and touching his face with her fingertips.

He reached up and rubbed the back of her hand. "It's... just a night freak, eh."

"A what? Do you mean a nightmare?"

"They're fairly similar, you never heard of a night freak?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well see, a nightmare woo'd be where there's a crazed killer chasing you with a machete. But a night freak woo'd be where the person trying to kill you," he said, taking a deep breath as he recalled such an occurrence, "would be someone you loved and cared about."

Bridgette winced. "Oh, those. I heard my friends tell me about them, but thank God I've never had one. You just had one?"

He nodded, and scratched the side of his arm. She hugged him, pulling him tightly to her as she rubbed his back. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's... actually kind of a recurring night freak, eh. One I've bin having fur some time."

Bridgette nodded. "What happens?"

"It's usually around the shoo', eh, Total Dray'ma. I keep getting these dreams a'boot them, and they kind of like... well, like everyone's attacking me."

The surfer girl looked into his eyes, using their equal height to rest her forehead against his. "The show was nightmarish enough, but what are the dreams like? Like if everyone's ganging up on you?"

"Something to that effect, except people I like are also in the attack, like some collective attack. And it always feels like a different season, and no matter what I do, I cannot change things."

Bridgette put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently. "How long have you been having this night freak?"

"Ever since I joined this shoo'."

He managed to chuckle, and she smiled right back at him. "Life can make us feel like everyone is against us at times, I know. But you're here now, with me, and I'm not leaving."

Bridgette felt him shiver slightly from emotion, and the hug he was giving her tightened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close.

Neither had any idea how long they stood like that. All Bridgette could remember thinking, before they went back to bed, was her thinking of how she hoped Ezekiel would never feel alone like that again; Ezekiel could only think of how moved he was that she cared about him, and tried to think of some way, any way, to thank her for such kindness.

* * *

The next morning, Bridgette was greeted at the door by a grinning Izzy. Bridgette was not an expert, but judging from the redhead's appearance, she had done something physically straining besides just dancing last night.

"Today is gonna be a special day, and you know why?" Izzy asked Bridgette with her trademark, wicked grin.

Bridgette was a little too intimidated to reply to this.

"We've decided today will be a girls' night out, and guys night out, all day," the ranga finally answered her own question. "That's right, we're gonna make us girls all spend time together, and the boys hang out. They're probably gonna hit a strip club."

Ezekiel let out a small chuckle from back in the room. "I doo't Surfer's Paradise has strip clubs, eh."

Izzy just grinned and giggled impishly. Bridgette raised one of her eyebrows. "I didn't see any nearby, or maybe they're more classier than normal ones."

"Wait a minute," Ezekiel said, walking over to the two girls. "Izzy, hoo' did you knoo' there were strip clubs here?"

Her grin just got wider.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Bridgette said, smirking at the redhead, "and it does at the same time."

"I'm not going 'oot with the guys if they start going to strip clubs, eh," Ezekiel said, crossing his arms. "That's not my... um, hoo's that expression go?"

"It's not your thing," Bridgette said, "but don't worry, Zekey, methinks Izzy's going to try and drag the girls to one."

"Why on earth would you want to hit a strip club?" Ezekiel almost shouted, looking wide-eyed at Izzy. "Are there strip clubs for women?"

"Izzy, I think we've boggled my poor boyfriend enough."

Izzy finished up by telling the couple where they were meeting their respective gender groups, time and place, and then left, winking at them. Ezekiel took one glance at her, and then at Bridgette. "The moo'r I learn of this world, the more confusing it gets."

Bridgette giggled, then kissed him, which led to a make out spree that caused them to be late for meeting their parties.

* * *

"Thank goodness we're at some place normal," Bridgette said, leaning back in her reclining chair. "This is one of the most pleasant restaurants I've been to!"

"We can also hit the bar, the legal age for drinking is eighteen," Izzy exclaimed, running over to the exotic-looking bar.

Bridgette looked around the fancy restaurant that was themed like everything Australian. She loved watching the koala, a real one, who climbed about in the vines and foliage of the rafters. The adorable creature was named Kiroa, and Bridgette was hoping it would climb down to her.

"I thought koalas were kind of fierce," Katie remarked. "How come this one is allowed to wander around?"

"The waitress told me that she was raised when they found her abandoned," Beth said, also watching the fluffy, gray creature slowly climb around. "So she's as friendly as a piggy."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at this comparison, and she walked over to Bridgette. Before she could get a word out, Courtney came over.

"Gwen, I want to talk to Bridgette," she said, the words coming out more condescending than the goth had ever heard, "alone."

Bridgette looked worried at Courtney's tone, especially when Gwen scoffed and walked away. The goth went to talk to Leshawna, unaware her friend was having a very serious conversation with Lindsay.

The surfer girl watched her for a second before Courtney sat down next to her. "Look, Bridgette," she said, and Bridgette immediately recognized her CIT tone, one she saved for lectures, "I think it's time we talked."

"What about?" Bridgette asked, not able to look her friend in the eye because she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was going to be about...

"Your relationship with Mr. Sexist."

"Courtney, stop calling him things like that," Bridgette said, heaving a deep sigh. "He's not sexist."

"Do you really know that? You have no idea what boys'll say when they want something. Like Duncan!"

Bridgette nervously wrapped her fingers around her drink, staring at it as if studying the ice cubes. "Courtney, this is different."

"That's what most girls think-"

"I'm not going to be paranoid about Ezekiel's intentions," the surfer replied. "It's ridiculous, because then I'd have to be suspicious about every boy."

Courtney scoffed. "Yeah, you should be. After I dumped Duncan, I think he went right after Le-"

"You two broke up?"

"I broke it off, I'm done with him. Now see, Bridgette, I don't want you to go through the same thing."

Bridgette wanted to say so much more, what was really on her mind; her intense dislike for Duncan almost made her lash out unnaturally, but even now she couldn't bring herself to. "It's not the same thing-"

"I saw the way you were dancing last night, with him, with Izzy," Courtney continued. "You were... grinding against him so hard... it wasn't pretty to watch, Bridgette."

"We got a little crazy last night, I know-"

"You're on vacation, you want to party and go crazy."

Bridgette was annoyed of how Courtney talked as if she was an authority, and Bridgette was a misbehaving teenager. "Look, it's not that bad-"

Courtney shook her head. "Bridgette, I know you two are in the same room at night. I found out some time ago."

Bridgette's face was dusted and then flushed pink, and she felt the desire to put her cold drink against her cheek to cool it down. She sighed, and then said, "Look, I know what you're thinking, but we haven't gone that far."

"But that's the problem here. You're millions of miles away from home, you're at a place that is practically complete freedom, and you're in the same room with a boy. What happens when things go that far?"

"The... we... we haven't thought or planned anything out..."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "You two haven't 'thought' about it?"

"Okay, maybe that's not the right word-"

"What happens if you get pregnant? What happens if it turns out to be completely awkward?"

Bridgette was chewing her bottom lip as she thought of this, and Courtney caught it. She set her drink to the side and leaned towards her friend. "You also need to think of the distance that you two will have when you have to go back home. Ezekiel's nowhere near where you live, I'm sure, and those kind of relationships don't work."

"I... I wouldn't mind being a long distance from him. I'd keep in contact..."

Now the CIT was unrelenting, and had her brow furrowed. "How come you keep talking as if you need to make these calls? Are you the dominant one in this relationship?"

"What's... what is wrong with that?"

Bridgette thought she caught a glimpse of a smile on the CIT's face, but thought it was part of her imagination. "Look, Bridgette, there's something I've been thinking about. You're leading this, that means you're in control. Do you really want that?"

"Want... what?"

"Having to lead this relationship."

Bridgette's mouth opened, closed, then she shook her head in confusion. "Wait, you're against that? But you've always been about how you should lead a relationship, that it's not wrong for a woman to lead!"

"It's different here. You picked him up, you're leading him physically, it's just not healthy. He's not going to become this great, romantic boyfriend you're dreaming about, he's just not. You should stop this relationship before it gets too physical, and try to hook up with someone who's going to be a real man about such mature things."

Bridgette was stunned, her pale green eyes darting around, trying to think of what to say in reply. She felt alone and naked against Courtney's comments, and didn't know how to reply. She wanted to argue, she wanted to say exactly why she was wrong, but she didn't feel comfortable discussing the deep feelings she had.

"Ezekiel's... not a bad person."

"Oh come on, every time I've seen him, all I think about is how unclean and unhygienic he is. He won't treat you well in the long run, Bridgette, even if he is being nice now. It's just like Duncan, he's only nice when he thinks he's going to get something."

Bridgette covered her gaping mouth. She felt hurt, and tried to picture Ezekiel how Courtney was sizing him up. All she could think of was her breaking his heart if she left him when things didn't work out between them.

"Look, I know you're into having fun, this is your vacation after all," Courtney said, patting her friend's hand. "Just remember, when the vacation's done, we all have lives ahead. Don't do anything you'll regret in the future.

"Just think of what your mom would say if you got involved with a boy this quickly, this intimate."

Courtney pat Bridgette's arm, and then she was called away by the lady at the bar who had finished her drink. The surfer girl sat there, chewing on her bottom lip. "_What mom would say,_" she thought, wringing her hands. She had just remembered that she hadn't called her mother yet.

Her mom had told her to enjoy herself, but she now felt incredible guilt. She looked around for someone to talk to about this, but her friends were all busy. Leshawna and Gwen were busy talking to Lindsay, who looked distraught. Izzy and Katie were drunk, and Sadie was watching them.

The surfer girl was lost in thought now, fiddling as she contemplated everything Courtney had said. "_Are we going too fast? Am I taking this like some kind of romanticized movie or book, and diving into it too deep?_"

She was startled when someone she didn't expect leaned over her, staring into her eyes: Eva. The muscular girl had her usual glare on her face, and Bridgette shrank into her chair.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about with the whiny girl," Eva said. "You want my advice, surfer girl? Ezekiel's not a man, at all, he's not worth it. He's basically a puppy, someone who'll never live up to realistic expectations."

Eva's cold words made Bridgette shudder, but the surfer managed to gather her courage and reply, "Wait, why do you care? What business is it of yours?"

"Hey, you brought me on this damn fine vacation," Eva said, backing up and sipping her drink. She smiled, something that really surprised Bridgette, and what she said next was even more shocking. "I love this place, and I also have myself a boyfriend. Ain't that a kicker." Eva walked, chuckling. Bridgette sat there, more shocked than before. She sat there for some time, trying to think over all of what was just said.

The waitress came over, holding Kiroa the koala in her hands. She looked at Bridgette sympathetically, and said, "You seem really down, miss. Would you like to hold Kiroa for a while?"

Bridgette looked at the gray creature, looking around lazily with her soft eyes, her big nose twitching. Charmed, the surfer nodded and accepted Kiroa in her arms. The koala almost immediately curled up against her, nuzzling against her chest. Bridgette smiled, and stroked her head.

"_Kind of like Ezekiel_," she thought, then her thoughts became sad again, and she thought, "_Wait... is that what they're trying to tell me? That Ezekiel's not really a boyfriend?_"

She shivered, trying hard not to make the comparison again. Kiroa nuzzled her more, and she stroked the koala more. Kissing it on top of the head, she let out a long sigh.

* * *

Ezekiel wasn't having much fun at his party either. The only lucky thing he had going was that the boys didn't go to a strip club; however, the bar they went to didn't exactly suit him either.

Several of the boys were already drunk, and Ezekiel was feeling lightheaded just from the smell of alcohol. He sat away from the others at his own table, trying to enjoy his soda. He had hoped Tyler or Harold would be around to talk to, but he hadn't seen them since they entered the bar.

Duncan was around, already tipsy. He stumbled his way over to Ezekiel, a harsh glare on his face. "Look, Home School," he said, pointing a finger almost right in his face, "I have something to say to you."

"Wh-what's that, eh?"

"Look, Bridgette's fine, she's very fine. You screw it up, and I'll help Geoff get her back. She's fine, just fine-"

"Hey," Ezekiel interrupted, waving a hand in Duncan's face, which was swatted away. "Duncan, since when do you care, eh? I mean, you never seemed to like Bridgette."

"And I don't like you. I don't like anybody since this stupid vacation wrecked everything."

Ezekiel watched Duncan pound the table in frustration. "Courtney wouldn't even let me touch her this whole time, and now she breaks up with me! I cannot believe it!"

The prairie boy tried to back away, and saw Geoff sit down on his other side. Ezekiel winced at the stern stare the party animal was giving him.

"Look Geoff," Ezekiel began, speaking slowly. The prairie boy had dealt with a few drunk people in his life, at family reunions mostly. "Geoff-"

"Listen here, Ezeke," Geoff said, pointing his finger in Ezekiel's face much like Duncan, "Bridgette was special, she really was. I don't think you realize that."

"No, I do realize that-"

"No, you don't see that. See, Bridgette needs a real man. You don't act like a real man at all. You were always asking me stuff during that Aftermath show..."

Geoff slumped forward, hitting his forehead rather painfully on the table, making Ezekiel flinch. The party animal let out a long wail, and sobbed.

"Why'd I tell her that I voted for her?" Geoff wailed, pounding his fist on the table. "Why did I blow it? She was so hot and sexy and fine, and she's so sweet and wonderful..."

"Not to mention you two made out all the time," Duncan muttered.

"How could I forget that? Damn it, damn it all! Now you're seeing her," he accusingly pointed at Ezekiel, hitting his nose with his finger. "Why's she seeing you? You're nobody!"

"He never stands up for himself," Duncan added. "Look at him now."

Ezekiel sighed at this and tried to get away, but Geoff grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "No, listen here, Ezekiel! You don't get to just walk away from us."

"C'mon, you guys have bin drinking, eh."

"Yeah, which makes me want to say this right to your face!" Geoff leaned forward, almost away from Ezekiel, so it wasn't right to his face when he said, "Do you really think it'll work out between you and Bridgette?"

Ezekiel blinked, and opened his mouth to answer when Duncan said, "No."

"Aha, I knew it," Geoff exclaimed, startling everyone in the bar.

"Look, I really doo'nt think this is either of you two's business," Ezekiel cried out, glancing between the two. "What Bridgette and I are doing is not your concern-"

"What do you mean? I was dating her beforehand, I have all the right into the business."

"You acting high and mighty on us?" Duncan asked with a snort. "You didn't even know who you were, Home School. During that last season, with your stupid slang and bling..."

Ezekiel flushed when he thought about then, how he had tried to act to fit in with the others.

* * *

_"Yo yo yo," Ezekiel cried out, flashing the Z on his necklace as he jumped off the bus. "I'm here to win it big, homies!"_

_ Chris ignored him, and just continued to introduce the others. Izzy was next, and she jumped on Ezekiel's shoulders, shouting that she could see her house from up there. This caused them to fall backwards, right into Tyler. Bridgette exited the bus and tripped over them._

_ "Yo Chris," Ezekiel, at the bottom of the pile, "you didn't introduce me, eh!"_

_ The host continued to ignore him, and Ezekiel sighed in disbelief. Izzy hoisted him up to his feet, and brushed him off, saying, "Don't mind him, my Zeke, he's just a big jerk."_

_ "Well, it wouldn't hurt to get a little publicity, yo," he said. He noticed his medallion had been bent, and he sighed._

_ "You know, that slang is not really working out for you," Izzy chirped, rocking on her feet._

_ "But... but this is hoo' the cool kids talk noo'adays, right?"_

_"None that I've heard."_

_ She would have gone on, but Eva violently shoved Ezekiel when she walked by. "Outta my way, poser boy."_

_ Ezekiel hit the ground painfully for the second time, and groaned. "This is so whack, yo! I haven't even done anything, and they're all getting their freak up in my face, yo."_

_Izzy squat down next to him, and whispered, "Look, my Zeke, that's not going to win any friends. Just be yourself."_

_ "You... you sure that's safe?"_

_ "Trust me. You told me all about your musical talents on the way here, that should be good enough for whatever team you're on."_

_ Ezekiel managed a smile, and stood up. "Thanks, Izzy. You're a good friend, eh."_

_ "I'm all up in the hood, fo' rizzle."_

_ They shared a laugh, then he caught a glance at Bridgette. She was fending off Geoff, who was trying to get back with her. The party animal's klutzy movements and bad use of words were infuriating Bridgette, but she was keeping her patience. Izzy saw it too, and grinned. "Just be sure when you go after her," she said, "that you use your cute, normal self. Not the slang."_

_ "Hoo' do you knoo' so much a'boot these kinds of things, Izzy?"_

_ "I am so good at human emotions, I could have been a psychotic-therapist."_

_ Ezekiel stared at her for a few seconds, and she simply giggled in reply._

_

* * *

_

Ezekiel sighed as he remembered those times, how high his hopes had been. He had still slipped with the slang a few times, because he had pumped himself up big over it. As he thought over this, Geoff and Duncan were at their limit to being ignored.

"Hey Home School," Geoff snapped, startling Ezekiel, "we're not done talking to you."

"You don't even know who you are," Duncan added, glaring at the prairie boy. "First season, you were an ignorant sexist. Second season, Geoff's fanboy. Third season, a total poser."

"I was trying my best to fit in, eh," Ezekiel admitted, wringing his hands. "I didn't knoo' what exactly to do to be like normal people-"

"And you never will," Geoff scoffed. "You were around me all of that second season, but you just didn't get it. A guy like you doesn't deserve a girl like Bridgette, you're just... not it."

Ezekiel's high threshold for abuse had just been breached. He pushed himself away from the table and walked off. He tried to ignore Duncan and Geoff's calls to him.

"Yeah, that's right, go away," Geoff snapped, almost tipping out of his chair. "Just go away, get away from Bridgette!"

"You'll never be good like us," Duncan added. Then he muttered to himself, "Though I don't know what feeling good is like now."

"What, dude?" Geoff asked him, confused by the mood swing.

"Nothing, nothing. Just upset that my vacation has been shit," the punk groaned and placed his hand on his forehead. "Courtney dumps me, and there's no way Leshawna would want me."

Geoff laughed. "You want Leshawna? What's wrong with you?" To which, Duncan shoved him over.

Outside of the bar, Ezekiel found Noah and Tyler talking. He tried to avoid them, but he overheard part of their conversation.

"Look, I don't think she wants to talk to me," Noah admitted.

"Lindsay is very emotional, I know, but you cannot avoid her."

"I thought tonight was guys alone and girls alone," Noah remarked bitterly. "No seeing the other gender."

"Man, screw that. Your relationship with Lindsay is more important than this stupid day off."

Noah sighed, then noticed Ezekiel. "Oh, he's here too?"

Tyler turned towards his friend, and waved. "Hey dude, what's going on?"

"I doo'nt want to be in this bar anymoo'r. I," Ezekiel glanced at the bar, and sighed, "I doo'nt want to drink, eh."

"That's fine. We were going to head over to where the girls are."

"You knoo' where they are?"

"Izzy slipped me directions."

"That girlfriend of yours," Noah said, "is a walking enigma. She insists the genders stay apart, and then she gives you directions."

"That's why I love her."

The walk there was pretty quiet. Noah was very distracted, and Ezekiel was downcast. Any time Tyler tried to start up conversation with them, they would mutter they were fine.

When they reached the Kiroa Grill & Bar, Noah almost chickened out. "Look dude, she might kill me," he said, taking several steps back. "I don't think she wants to see me."

"You're going in there and talking to her," Tyler exclaimed, running behind Noah and pushing him.

"Ack! Hey! C'mon, Tyler, she's your ex, why do you care so much?"

"You just answered your own question, dude!"

"Guys, doo'nt fight," Ezekiel pleaded. "What's this all a'boot, eh?"

"Noah and Lindsay are upset about something, and I'm gonna make sure they talk it out," Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh thanks, Mr. Jock, why not announce it over the loud speaker to all of Surfer's Paradise? Why not go in there shouting the two of us are worried about what happened last night?"

"You mean the dance?" Ezekiel asked. "What happened, eh?"

"It's not your business, why are you two ganging up on me like this?" Noah exclaimed.

"Because we care, dude," Tyler grunted, still pushing Noah towards the restaurant, "don't you care about how Lindsay feels?"

"Of course I care! I care more than I thought I ever could about someone else!"

"Then why are you fighting me, dude?"

"Because I can't face her after what we did last night!"

"Noah?"

The boys looked over to see Lindsay standing at the doorway, with Leshawna and Gwen by her side. Noah froze, which caused the straining Tyler to push him right over, knocking him into Ezekiel. Tyler then flopped on top of them, being the clumsy sporto that he was.

"Owtch," Ezekiel strained under the two.

"You boys were told it's a girls-night out," Leshawna said as she helped them up. "What are you doing here?"

"Noah," Tyler said, putting his hand on the bookworm's shoulder, "Noah wants to talk to Lindsay." Noah fumed, but then sighed. "Yeah... I want to. No, I _need_ to."

He looked at Lindsay, who was staring at him with her baby blue eyes wide with emotion. Her lip quivered and she walked over to him. Smiling weakly, she asked, "Shall we go some place to talk?"

Noah smiled back, and took her hand. The two walked off, and the others watched them go. "Oh good," Leshawna commented, "she was so distraught. I honestly thought he wouldn't come around. Nice job, Tyler."

"You just helped a bookworm stay close to your ex," Gwen observed. "Dude, I think you broke all the unwritten laws."

Tyler smirked and crossed his arms. "This coming from the goth dating the nerd."

Gwen blushed, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Or like my girl Leshawna here having a thing for Duncan."

Leshawna gave Gwen a light smack upside the head. "Girlfriend, don't you be shouting my feelings to everyone, for crying out loud!"

"You like Duncan?" Ezekiel asked.

The absurdity in his voice was not missed by Leshawna. "What's wrong with that, Ezekiel?"

"Well...," Ezekiel looked to the side, scratching his arm.

"Is he acting like a big bully again?"

"Y-yes."

"You know what? That tears it," Leshawna snapped. "I'm going to have a talking to that boy, right now! Tyler, lead me to where the boys are hanging, I'm gonna have it out with him!"

"Sure thing!"

Gwen was right next to them, saying, "Now this I gotta watch!"

Ezekiel was left alone, and he stood there, wondering what to do. Then Bridgette came out, trying to see where her friends had gone, and she noticed instead her boyfriend.

"Ezekiel?" she called out. She smiled, though much more faint than normal. "What are you doing here?"

It took a couple minutes for him to tell her what had just happened, but he left out what Geoff and Duncan had told him. When he was done, he noticed something about her appearance. "Hoo'd you get gray fur all over your hoodie, eh?"

Bridgette chuckled and brushed some of it off. "They had a koala in there that I got to hold. It was so sweet!"

"That sounds really cool, eh. So you're having a good time?"

"Well," Bridgette bit her bottom lip and looked away, "not really. Except for the koala."

"What's the matter, eh? Aren't you having fun with your friends?"

"Gwen and Leshawna were busy talking to Lindsay, and now they're all gone. And the others have been..."

"_Interrogative_," she thought. "_Lecturing. Demeaning towards you._"

"They've been a little bit too questioning," she said, shrugging his shoulders. "What about the guys, hon?"

"Um... they've bin..."

"_Emasculating,_" he thought. "_Invading. Uncomfortably evaluating._"

"They're kind of drunk and not fun to be around." Bridgette nodded. She looked to the side, and then to him. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

He smiled at her. "I'd like that."

They held hands, and walked. Both wanted to say so much to the other, but unfortunately, it was all the stuff that was too uncomfortable to be said aloud.

"_Are we really not right for each other?_" Bridgette was thinking to herself. "_Am I just getting so thrilled about the vacation that I've fallen for someone who listens to me? Am I rushing things because I just like getting physical?_"

"_Am I really good enough fur her?_" Ezekiel thought, glancing at her. "_Do I even knoo' who I am, and what I'm going to be doing with myself? Could this really work between us, does she really want me_?"

The quiet walk was interrupted when they ran into a trio of familiar faces. "Hey you two," Nadine exclaimed, rushing over to them. She had a digital video camera in her hands. "Fancy running into you!"

"Cody told us that it was guys and girls' night out," Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side. "If that's true, why are you two together?"

"It's kind of fallen apart for some of us," Bridgette admitted.

"Really? What happened?"

"What else? Drama."

"That fucking figures," Winona said, shrugging and earning a harsh elbowing from Ginny. "Well, if that's the case, we should get Cody. He told us where the guys were, but we don't know where the girls are, ironically."

"Yeah, let's get Cody, he needs more time with Eva," Ginny cheered. "Where are the girls located, Bridgette?"

"At the Kiroa Grill & Bar."

"I _love_ that place! C'mon girls, let's go pet the koala as we get Eva for Cody!"

The three started to head off, but Nadine stopped. "I'll catch up in a minute," she called to them, then ran back to Bridgette and Ezekiel. "Can I ask you two a favor?"

"What's that, eh?" he asked.

"Well, I've been touring Surfer's Paradise, making a movie of all my favorite sights to see, and also some of the Total Drama cast," she added, giggling slightly. "I got me some of that dance last night."

Bridgette and Ezekiel both blushed as Nadine continued. "Anyway, I wanted to get you two on camera, giving each other a kiss, because you're such an adorable couple."

The two blushed a little more, then exchanged glances. Bridgette shrugged, and tilted Ezekiel's face so she could press her lips gently against his. The kiss lasted a couple seconds.

"Is that all?" Nadine asked, clearly displeased. "C'mon, I mean, I'm not asking for a make-out session, but show me some love here."

Bridgette and Ezekiel looked at each other again. The surfer girl leaned in to kiss him again, putting her hands on his shoulders. Ezekiel returned it, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeper, Bridgette felt herself let go, and curled her arms around him. She kissed him back passionately, holding herself to him.

"_This cannot be mistaken for anything else,_" she thought blissfully.

"_I'd do anything fur you, Bridgette_," he thought as he kissed her and stroked her cheek lovingly.

Nadine stared through the video camera, her mouth slightly open. "Oh wow," she gushed.

Her vision was blurred when something hit the camera, and yanked it from her grasp. Nadine gasped as a blond man ran off with her video camera. "H-HEY!"

Bridgette and Ezekiel parted to see Nadine chasing after the criminal, and both gave chase. Bridgette stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk, and Nadine almost ran into someone who had just jay walked over.

Ezekiel managed to catch up with the thief, who was fumbling with the camera, and grabbed his shirt. "Give it back, eh," he hollered.

The thief elbowed him in the stomach, catching Ezekiel off guard. A violent push sent the gasping prairie boy to the ground. As Ezekiel clutched his stomach and tried hard to breath, he swore he heard the thief whimper, "I'm so sorry!"

Ezekiel looked up to see the thief throw the video camera in his lap, and then hurry over to a car. A driver was already inside it, and it sped off before Ezekiel had time to look at the license plate.

"Zekey, are you okay?" Bridgette exclaimed when she finally caught up, hugging her boyfriend.

"I'm... I'm fine," he strained to say. She hugged him tight, gasping for breath herself.

"Man, I'm sorry you had to get hit," Nadine said as she picked up her video camera. "But thank you for getting my camera back."

"He... he threw it at me," Ezekiel stammered to say. "I couldn't stop him."

"You were very brave, we're lucky he was a coward," Bridgette said.

"But why he try to steal my camera if he didn't want it," Nadine started to say, then looked at it closer. "Aw damn it! He stole the video card!"

"What?" Ezekiel asked. "You mean the film?"

"Yeah! Why would he do that? Dear God, I went up in the Q1 Tower to get footage, it'll cost me to go back up again!"

"I swear I've seen that guy before," Bridgette added, helping Ezekiel up. "But man, I didn't expect something so awful to happen here."

"Guess no matter where you go, you'll always find some kind of scum," Nadine commented. She let out a heavy sigh, then managed to smile and look at the couple. "One other thing that's regrettable is that I lost that amazing footage of you two kissing. You really are in love, aren't you?"

Both Bridgette and Ezekiel looked at each other, and smiled. Nadine giggled and added, "It's just so darn cute, and I'm so envious. Guess this really is Surfer's Paradise for you, Bridgette, you found yourself a man."

* * *

Bridgette was in her room later that day, calling long-distance. Ezekiel had gone out to help Tyler, who was trying to subdue a very drunk and _very_ wild Izzy. The surfer girl was determined to finally call someone that she had unintentionally put off.

It seemed to take forever for the person on the other side to pick up. Bridgette's heart raced and then jumped when the other side picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom," Bridgette almost exclaimed the word.

"Bridgette," her mother didn't bother to hold her own excitement. "Oh my God! Honey! How are you?"

"I'm doing great, mom! Better than great, in fact! It really is paradise here!"

"I have to admit, I regret now telling you to take your time in calling me. I've been going nuts here!"

"Afraid I've been going wild over here?"

"Have you?" her mother said, laughing.

"I've been behaving, I promise you."

"I never worry about that with you, hon."

"Well, I have some big news. I met someone."

Bridgette's mother gasped. "Really? Is he on the show?"

"Yes, he is."

"Which of the boys is it? Wait, don't tell me! I want part of it to be a surprise!"

Bridgette couldn't help but laugh. Her mother was always like this, wanting to keep some part of a surprise secret for a little longer. "Okay, mom, okay. I'll tell you who it is next time."

"Great! Wait, it's not Geoff, is it?"

"No, mom."

"Thank goodness, after the way he treated you... oh, it's not Duncan, is it?"

"Nope."

"Wow, I was nervous for a brief moment there. But then again, I know you wouldn't fall for such a mean boy."

"No mom, he's very sweet. The more time I spend with him, the more I love him. He's so warm and kind, he's just... wonderful."

Her mother laughed joyfully. "He sounds great, hon. Have you been spending a lot of time with him?"

"Yes, I have. Mom, I actually called because I had a few questions."

Bridgette told her mother about visiting her father's grave, and being on the tour. She admitted to her mother about sharing a room with her new boyfriend, and her joys and concerns. When she was done, her mother sounded almost overwhelmed, but still excited.

"Hunny, I have to say, it sounds like your time in Surfer's Paradise was just as wild and emotional as mine was."

"Really? When did you first come here?"

"When I first met your father."

Both of the Summers women were quiet for a few seconds, then Claire continued. "When I first met your father, we were mostly around each other. About a half-month later, he invited me to Surfer's Paradise."

"Wow! You only knew him that long, and you took a trip with him?"

"I was terribly in love with him, and I know it sounds like a rush then, and everyone told me it was, but I could feel how much I loved him. I just... knew."

Bridgette smiled, and thought of her own lover. "People make fun of it now, but I think it's because they never experienced something so powerful, huh mom?"

"Especially. When I with Kai, we were happy together, the kind of happy that makes you content deep down. Sure, it wasn't always golden, but life isn't perfect. I'm sure I'm not telling you anything you don't know."

"Of course not, mom. Can you tell me more about your first time?"

"Um," her mother started to giggle nervously. "You probably don't want to hear about it."

"What? Why?"

"Because, well... you don't want to hear about your parents being intimate."

Bridgette covered her mouth in shock for a second, and then she giggled. "That soon, mom?"

"Yes, if you can believe that. Like something out a movie, but much more realistic. Though if I told anyone, it'd sound like fiction."

"I sure believe it," Bridgette said, giggling.

"You wouldn't believe what happened our first time together. There was this cove..."

Her mother explained in some detail about a cove that was not seen to the public, one that was so private that Kai had told her how no one else ever visited there. Bridgette's mother was so articulate in describing where it was, her daughter could picture how to get there. Of course, she also had the help of her mother giving her directions.

"And when you duck through that small cave, you come out to the cover. It's gorgeous there, but not a very good surfing place. The water's always calm."

"How interesting," Bridgette commented. "I'll have to see that place."

"Hmm, how I wish I could too. Your father and I went there for romantic getaways. But I'll spare you details."

"Was it really special there, mom?"

"Indeed it was, but it was mostly for the romance. After all, it hadn't been the first time he and I were intimate."

Bridgette gaped as her mother gasped, then she heard her face-palm all the way over in Canada. "Doh," her mother said, "I have to remember that I'm talking to my daughter here."

"Mom, I really don't mind that much, I find it romantic. Ever since I've been here, I've wanted to find out more about dad."

"I'll tell you much more when you get home, I wouldn't want to keep you on the phone for your vacation."

They talked a little about her father, until Bridgette shifted the subject around. "Mom, I know this is weird, but can I ask you something about, um... well, sex?"

"Of course honey, you can ask me anything."

"Well... do you think... that... um... I..." Bridgette was stammering too hard, and she wondered if her mother knew how red her face was. She was surprised to hear her mother chuckle, then talk in a serious tone.

"Are you that much in love with your boyfriend, hon?"

"Yes."

"You're serious? I'm not one to judge, I was about your age when I was intimate too."

"Really? I thought you would think I was too young, or something."

"Honey, you're eighteen, you can make your own decisions now."

"Mom, your approval means more to me than anything else."

Bridgette's mother was quiet for a couple seconds, then she let out an emotional sigh. "Hon, are you sure?"

"I love him, mom. The time I've been with him, how I feel when I've with him, what he's done..."

She told her mother, without letting her know it was Ezekiel, about the times they had had. Bridgette went into detail about the cat Ezekiel saved, how he helped her at her dad's grave; she gushed on for a little bit before she caught herself.

"I know you don't want to be lectured, but it's not all fun and games, right? You two have your differences?"

"Yes, we do, there's a few things he likes I don't, things that are big in his life back home. And we have had a couple troubles, but they were resolved; this relationship is something we've really worked on."

"That's great, hunny. Well, remember that he should wear protection."

"Of course, mom!"

Her mother laughed. "I just did that to see if I could sense you blushing."

Both of them laughed, and after a few seconds, Bridgette could sense her mother was also crying. "Mother?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just... you'll always be my little girl, but you're so mature. You have no idea how proud I was of you when you invited all the cast mates on that vacation, you're so sweet... I just want the best for my girl, I hope your boyfriend realizes that."

Bridgette bit her bottom lip as emotion swelled in her, and she replied, "Well, I had the world's greatest mom to help bring me up."

Claire sobbed some more, and it took a little bit of time for Bridgette to calm her down. When her mother was able to talk again, they shared a long conversation that lasted another hour before it came to an end.

"Well, I have to go now, hon. Since you've been gone, they've needed a little help at the animal shelter, and I decided to volunteer."

"Give my love to all of them, please."

"I sure will, Bridgette. I love you, and continue to enjoy your vacation."

"I love you too, mom. I'll call more often." After she hung up, Bridgette noticed the time, and changed into her nightgown. She was sitting on the bed thinking when Ezekiel knocked on the door and came in, breathing heavy.

"You finally match to catch Izzy?" she asked him as he slumped in a chair.

"It was hoo'rible, eh," Ezekiel said between deep breaths. "That girl became a... there's not even a fitting comparison, she was just 'oot of control, eh."

"We shouldn't have let her drink."

"You wanna knoo' hoo' we caught her? After chasing her for so long, she suddenly shouted, 'Nap time,' and lay doo'n. She was asleep when we approached her, eh."

Bridgette shook her head. "That Izzy. You look tired."

"I am, a little."

He shed his hoodie and foot wear, and groaned in relief as he flexed his toes. Bridgette walked over to him, and massaged his shoulders. "Did you have a good day?"

"Well, the guys' night 'oot was bad, the mugging was tragic, and chasing Izzy was quite the exhausting experience. But there were some good times."

"Really? When?"

"Whenever I was with you, eh." She swooned inwardly, curling her arms around his shoulders and neck. He reached up and stroked one of her arms. She nuzzled his cheek with her own, cooing happily.

"Zekey," she whispered, "what do you think love is?"

"That's a good question," Ezekiel said as he cranked his neck. "To me, it'd be something like my parents have, eh. That they always have something to say to each other, that they accept the others' faults, and can recover from arguments. Plus, they are willing to stick together throo' hard things, like raising a kid."

The prairie boy continued to stroke her arm, smiling as he thought about his parents. Bridgette grinned and said, "Have you called your parents recently?"

"Yes, it was a couple days ago, befur that dance, eh. I told them a'boot you, told them hoo' well we were getting along, hoo' special you were; mother was really interested in you, eh."

"She was?" Bridgette felt herself blush. "Really?"

"Mom asked me a lot of questions, and I answered as best I could, eh. I just wish it was a little easier to let them get to knoo' you, since she doesn't watch the shoo'."

"She didn't? Why not, you're in...," Bridgette started to ask, then caught herself. "Oh. I'm sorry, Zekey."

"I consider it all behind me noo'. Things couldn't be better, noo' that I have friends, and you. You moo'r than anything."

He pulled her head down to his and kissed her. She moaned happily into his mouth, and stroked his face. After a few seconds of kissing, Bridgette was in just the right mood and had enough courage to ask what she was thinking.

"Ezekiel, what do you think about making love?" The prairie boy reacted the way she thought she would, with wide eyes and a surprised shiver. She felt herself shiver too in anticipation, and her fingers clenched his shirt to keep from shaking. He stared into her green eyes, then swallowed.

"You... you want to?"

"Yes, I'd love for us to be together. As my first time, I want it to be with you."

Ezekiel was shaking hard, and only managed to steady himself when she held his hand. "Bridgette, it'd make me the happiest person in the world, I'm so honored that you'd ask but..."

"But what?" her voice barely a whisper.

"I... I doo'nt have protection, eh. And also..." He swallowed again, looking nervously at her. "I never thought that it woo'd happen until after I was married, eh."

"Oh God, was that what you had planned?" Bridgette almost felt sick with how guilty she suddenly felt.

"I hadn't really thought a'boot it, eh," he said quickly, seeing how upset his girlfriend was. "I mean, I never had anything decided, since, well, I had never thought I woo'd get to this point of a relationship until later in my life."

He sighed, struggling to say the words as best he could. "I just... doo'nt want to disappoint you."

"You couldn't, Zekey. Sure, it'll probably be a little awkward and such at first, but I'm sure once it starts..."

She stopped herself, and realized she was massaging his chest in her excitement. He was also getting carried away, stroking her hair with his fingertips. "You knoo'," he said, smiling slightly, "if you keep looking at me like that, and talking like that... I won't be able to help myself."

"We could always go down to a drug store or something," she suggested. "There's always one open late at night."

Ezekiel gave her a shadow of a nod, and she felt her blood start to race; however, their excitement was killed when Ezekiel tried to stand up, and winced in pain.

"Argh," he groaned in pain, rubbing his knees and falling back into his chair. He sighed and muttered, "I think chasing after 'oor drunk friend made me a little soo'r. My legs feel like lead, eh."

Bridgette nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. She reminded herself that if they made love, it would be Ezekiel's first time too, and he shouldn't be exhausted and sore before it even started.

Ezekiel continued to rub his legs in pain until Bridgette came over to him, smiling slyly. "Well, let's see if we can do something about it." She reached towards his groin, her fingers on the button and zipper of his jeans. The prairie boy flinched in surprise, and she gave him a come-hither look as she unbuttoned and unzipped him.

When she pulled down his pants, she was shocked to see his legs were red and slightly swollen. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, touching them. Ezekiel hissed in pain, and she mentally cursed how stupid that was. "They certainly look sore, how much running did you do?"

"I doo'nt knoo,' I lost track of hoo' long I chased after Izzy. I doo'nt run very often."

"We might have to put off surfing until later tomorrow."

That's when a major idea clicked in Bridgette's head. "_Could that work out? Not tonight, but... tomorrow! Yes, we could do it tomorrow._" She smiled and said, "Ezekiel, I have a plan for tomorrow. For tonight, let's just rest."

Ezekiel nodded, trying hard to hide the excitement; however, Bridgette noticed the bulge in his underwear, and let out a giggle as she covered her blushing face. He blushed even more red than her as he sat down on their bed, looking at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, honey, just that you looked so cute when you were trying to hide that," she admitted. Turning off the light, she sat down in bed next to him.

Ezekiel's mind was racing faster than it ever had been, even during the spelling bee tournaments he had in front of large audiences. The prairie boy was thinking back now to when the other boys were saying he wasn't a man, and all the other things. He wanted to prove them wrong, but only for Bridgette's sake. He could only think of making her feel good, and she looked so excited to get intimate. With his hormones, heart, and mind screaming, Ezekiel decided to be bolder in his life than he ever had been.

He wrapped his arms around Bridgette and pulled her into his lap, his chest against his back. She didn't say anything, but gasped at him being forward like this. His hands caressed her stomach, her shoulders, her breasts.

The thin nightie wasn't enough to stop him from feeling her warm skin, nor was his shirt enough to cover his pounding heart, which Bridgette felt against her back. She moaned and leaned against him, encouraging him to pet her more. Soon, her hands were helping guide his, helping to grasp her breasts and hips, squeezing tenderly.

The surfer girl felt her pulse racing harder, even faster than when she caught the largest waves. She too let herself go to her heart and hormones' wishes, and guided Ezekiel's hand down to her crotch. Lifting the dress part of her nightie, she had him cup her womanhood, his palm stroking her panties.

Both were breathing hard, his lips grazing her neck. When his hot breath was too much for her to resist, she moaned and guided his hand into her underwear.

He'd never felt her here, and she hadn't been touched there except by herself on lonely nights. Her breaths came as delicate gasps, and she felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. Her fingers combed his, trying to help guide him to where she knew she was most sensitive.

"Here," she whispered, her voice dry and yearning. Her fingers helped his to her clitoris, and she started the rubbing motion for him. When he picked up on his own, she let out a gasp and threw her head back.

Which accidentally caused her to bonk her head against his nose. He flinched and yelped, to which she gasped in alarm. A couple seconds past by, and they both let out nervous but mirthful giggles to relieve the tension.

She turned his face to her and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his head and placing her other hand on top of her panties, on his hand. His fingers started to massage her sensitive area, and soon she was moaning.

It took several minutes. Bridgette cooed and moaned, making noises that excited Ezekiel more than anything ever had, and she writhed up and down against him. She felt the growing heat inside her, which was causing her to sweat from the tension.

When Ezekiel poked inside her, she let out a high-pitched gasp, and let herself go. Her body shivered, and she clung to him as best she could. When it was over, the intense pleasure gone, she took several deep breaths and looked into his eyes.

They didn't say anything, there felt no need. They exchanged a few kisses, but then Bridgette felt herself getting slightly uncomfortable. Her panties were wet now, clinging to her skin with an unsettling chafe. She gently excused herself, pulling away from her boyfriend as she quickly grabbed something to change into.

He couldn't see her in the dark very well, and she didn't bother going into the bathroom. He could only make out her figure putting on a change of nighttime clothes, and then felt her climb back into bed with him. She wrapped her body around him, and he did the same with her.

"Do you want," she whispered, her hot breath on his neck, "me to do something for you?"

"It's okay, Bridgie, you sound very tired."

"I wouldn't mind... what makes you think I'm tired?"

"Your breath. You breathe like that when you're a'boot to fall asleep, eh."

"Really?" she said, and then listened to herself. The long and calm but breaths did sound like what Ezekiel was talking about. Sighing, she pulled herself tighter to him, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, eh."

"Tomorrow, you and I can sleep in. I have an idea for what I'd like to do, and where I'd like to go."

"Anywhere I knoo' of?"

"No. It's a place I only learned about recently too. I'll scout it out tomorrow," she wriggled to get more comfortable against him, "and before sunset, we'll head there. Might have to prepare for a little trek."

"That sounds exciting," he said, stroking her back. She purred affectionately.

"Yes, wouldn't it be nice to get away from all the commotion our friends are causing," she whispered, and before she drifted off, with a smile on her face as she thought about the special location, her Ezekiel, and her plans, she repeated, "Wouldn't it be nice."

* * *

**End of Part 7.**

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that not much was done with the others this chapter, but that'll change next chapter, where I give more people more screen time.

Also, for those curious, koalas are not normally tame and are usually feisty things. I just felt I could change that, since this is based off an exaggerated cartoon, and since they had a panda in Japan in TDWT, I guess animals are different in the TD world.


End file.
